Enemies for Life
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: "Oooh Scourgey," Scourge popped up from his bed ready to fight but she was no where to be found, he couldn't understand it he finally got away from the Lock down zone and moved on but he knew she hadn't.   ScourgeXFiona, SonicXSally. T for language,
1. Chapter 1: Haunted

**Enemies for Life**

Okay, this story contains no flames between Anti-Amy aka Rosy and Anti-Sonic aka Scourge because Rosy has made it very clear that she does like him in any way but hates him in every way so please don't think they are going to fall in love or something. So R&R if you like ;)

**Chapter 1: Haunted**

* * *

><p><em>All you could see was a green blur running through what seemed like an empty city no lights, no cars, no signs of life anywhere. He would have liked this if it wasn't one thing that bothered him, her voice and what made it worst was the rain and thunder that her voice over powered. He knew no matter where he went in the empty city it felt like she was right there. He finally ran into one of the abandoned building taking a rest against the wall he was tired from all the running he closed his eyes sliding down to sit for just a minute. He didn't know why he had these dreams about the girl he hadn't seen her in over a year yet she still came to his mind, the first person who ever wanted him dead and probably the only one right now.<em>

"_~Oh Scourgey poo~" He sprigged right back to his feet ready to run but when he took a closer look he only saw darkness everywhere. "~Scourgey poo where are you going~?" the pink demon appeared to him as a giant wielding that mallet; she brings it high and brings it down…_

Lightning stroke as, Scourge jumped from his nightmare sweating bullets and breathing hard, he looked to the window seeing it was a stormy rainy night. He looked to the woman sleeping beside him, Fiona she had become more important to him than other female he ever been with. Scourge caught up from the bed looking out of the window and down at the city streets, Crimetoplis. He and Fiona had escaped the Lock Down zone with the Destructix but separated so it won't be easy to catch them all at the same time. They stay in an almost secluded city really not many knew about this place or the zone itself and most people who lived there were criminals away. Scourge liked the place no one could ever figure they were in a zone like this the place they called home for over a year now, so this made things easier. For some reason he had been having dreams about, her he growled but when he spotted something standing in the empty street the lightening flashed showing that it was, her. His heart began to beat fast and he began to growl again this time a little louder, _She followed me even here!_ he yelled to himself. "Damn, why won't she leave me alone?" He said slamming on the window.

"Who won't leave you alone?" Fiona said getting up and walking over to him. "And why are you being so loud?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Damn Rosy, she even followed me here!" He said walking away from the window.

Fiona looked out of the window but there wasn't anyone there, "Maybe you're just nervous it's been over a year she's probably in a physic ward," She said walking up behind him and massaging his shoulders. "Come back to bed, Scourge" She said dragging him back to their bed.

"You, lay down I'm going to check on him first." Scourge said making Fiona roll her eyes as Scourge walked out of their room and into a room across from theirs. Scourge walked up to the crib looking inside it and rubbing the head of the little one lying inside who seemed to be wide awake.

"Well, little dude seems like your fine," He said picking up and holding him out, the little green, blue eyed, with red bang of hair hedgehog began to giggle showing he had grown some teeth and very sheep ones.

"Well, now that you have woke him up you might as well bring him in the room with us." Fiona said as Scourge turned to her and giving her the little hedgehog.

"I'm just protecting him." Scourge said defending himself.

"From, what?" She yelled as the baby burst out in giggles for no particular reason.

"You know damn well what." He said as he walked past her and back into their bedroom. Fiona only followed as sat down on her side of the bed trying to get the little one to lay down and go back to sleep but he only kept picking his head up.

"I know she is here Fiona it's only a matter of time before she shows herself." He said clutching his fist as the little hedgehog only sucked on his pacifier and looked to his father and began to smile and hit his father's arm.

Fiona rolled her eyes Rosy couldn't figure something like that out if she tried. "Okay Felix time to go to bed." Fiona said sliding down more into the bed and turning on the side facing Scourge with the baby hedgehog, Felix trying to look at his father. Somehow that little boy brought a side of Scourge that he himself didn't even know about.

Scourge smiled showing off his sharp teeth, "Go to bed," He said to Felix, lying down and turned facing the little one.

Other side of the city…

A certain pink hedgehog say in her apartment smiling at a photo, "Don't worry my Scourgey; I will get you one way or the other." Rosy giggled into the night laughing at a picture of Scourge, Fiona and the nine month old baby, Felix.

* * *

><p>Scourge could feel constant tapping on his face and then a sharp tiny bite, "Ow!" He said knowing exactly who did it as he got looking at the giggling infant. "What have I told you about doing that to me?" He asked the little one only looked at him and crawled up to him as Scourge climbed out of bed. "Where is your mother?" he asked picking Felix up.<p>

Fiona was coming from the store you would be surprised that a city name Crimetoplis would have crime around every corner but that wasn't the case people kept to themselves and the majority of the population here were criminals so she took her time home. But Fiona just couldn't get this itching feeling that she was being watched and followed so she began to walk faster.

"~Hey, Fiona~" hearing her name being said that way she knew who it was and began to run. _How the hell did she get here!, _she thought to herself as ran for apartment building . Asshe got closer she could see Scourge in the window of their apartment five stories up but he wasn't looking only Felix. She knew that if she screamed that Scourge would hear her but she was hit in the back of the head with something in the back making her fell to her knees, she looked to Felix her sight getting blurry but not before the her capturer stood in front of her.

"You…" She said fully passing out. She was dragged away as little Felix began to cry.

"Hey, what you are about to start crying about?" Scourge said looking back to Felix who was still looking out the window for his mother. Scourge looked out but saw nothing, "Maybe you're just hungry." He said walking into the kitchen and making something to eat for Felix but he continued to cry and move the spoon away from him

"Felix, what is wrong with you?" He asked but the little one continued, poor baby couldn't voice what was wrong he could only cry. Scourge didn't like crying babies and he knew something had to be wrong; Fiona would have been back by now and Felix wasn't a crying infant but that could be said with few exceptions.

"Okay, since you don't want to be quiet how about a good run." He said placing Felix's baby breakfast in a lockable container and put it in the baby bag. Felix was still crying and fighting his father as Scourge put a yellow sleeper on him. "Come on little man quiet down." He said zipping it up. Scourge picked Felix up and ran out of the door. Scourge zipped past others and through the vast fields this seemed to calm Felix down and make his giggle from the excitement of the speed his father was going.

"Ahh, there we go little man." Scourge said stopping at the top of a hill then he sat down letting Felix crawl around and then come back to Scourge to eat his breakfast. They had stayed there for an hour and even tho this was happy little time between father and son, Scourge couldn't shake the fact that Fiona hadn't come back yet or a least called to see where they were. "Where the hell is she?" he growled taking out his communicator and calling her up. It ring but it was right in the bushes little Felix looked to bushes with curiosity.

"Ma-ma" He said crawling towards the bushes but Scourge picked him up continuing to watch the bushes as Fiona's communicator sound like it was getting closer to them.

"Nice toy,"

Scourge eyes went wide with fright, "I knew it!" he said "How the hell did you find me?" he said backing up and picking up Felix's baby bag. Felix only looked to the crazy pink hedgehog trying to wonder who she was.

"~Awwww, he is so adorable!~" Rosy said giggling and bringing out her mallet. Rosy looked different, her hair now touched her back, she still wore the same dress but she looked older like Amy this time and was actually growing breast further pushing the note her body had matured to an actual thirteen year old body.

Scourge didn't even care to notice the change in her appearance but only pulled Felix closer to him, "What did you do with Fiona!" He growled.

"~But Scourgey this is about us.~" She said making a sad face.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He yelled, Felix began to cry now, the little one didn't know what was going on but the air around him was very uncomfortable.

Rosy started giggling uncontrollably, "YOUR HEAD!" she said jumping up at Scourge. He jumped out of the way landing down back on the ground and taking off.

He took out a wrap ring as he made more distance between him and Rosy, _I have to get him away from here and her. _He thought looking back as he pulled out a wrap ring running right through it as it closed behind him.

"~Awwww~" Rosy said with a sad face and then showing an evil grin and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Mobius Prime…Freedom Fighter HQ<strong>

"Hey, Sonic what's the plans for today?" a certain orange fox asked walking up to the lodging blue hedgehog.

"I don't know, what about you Sally?" Sonic said looking the brown squirrel.

"I don't know Amy talked about going out shopping today," She said.

"Well, I guess I will go for a run, hold down the fort." Sonic said running right out of the room and into the forest. Sonic was speeding so fast that everything was only a blur to him. But he could still tell what everything was so when a green blur ran past him and he could hear the cry of a baby he immediately skidded to a stop. _That can't be,_ he thought as the wind the green blur left behind blew past Sonic.

"There is only one way to find out." Sonic said running after the green object.

Scourge stopped hiding behind a tree and placing Felix's things on the ground but the baby continued to cry. "Come on Lix not again," Scourge said a disdained look on his face as he tried to calm the infant down.

Sonic followed the sound of the baby's cries catching up to Scourge quickly. He placed his back against the tree Scourge was behind.

"Shhhh, Lix you have to be quiet." He said trying to get irritated with the infant but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get mad with him.

"Well, well, wellll," Sonic said standing right in of Scourge in a mini-second so he couldn't run away.

"Damn it, I don't have time for you!" he yelled as Felix began to cry louder, "Oh, man come on" Scourge said as Felix began to move about out of anger.

Sonic was about to argue back but couldn't help but stare at the baby hedgehog and then back to Scourge the only thing off was the babies red bang. Sonic eyes got wide as he realized, "HE'S YOUR KID!" Sonic yelled placing one hand on his head and pointing at the little green hedgehog which made him stop and start back crying again and angered Scourge.

"Don't point at him like that and what the hell is it to you?" he yelled over the crying infant.

"Hey, calm down sorry…geez" Sonic said feeling a little bad he might have hurt the little ones feelings. "Where is his mother?" Sonic said when it hit him and he smirked "Matter of fact where is Fiona?" He said crossing his arms with that same smirk.

Scourge thought a brain vessel was going to bust, "That's none of your damn business." He said still trying to calm down a crying Felix.

Sonic shrugged, "Okay, but the Zone cops have been looking for you two everywhere. Tsk tsk tsk it would be sad if they just happened to find you here." Sonic said walking away and secretly looking back at Scourge.

Scourge couldn't have that his son meant too much to him, he had never had something that meant that much to him. The Destructix couldn't help him right now and Rosy had Fiona only Aurora knows what she might to the woman and Felix needed his mother. Scourge swallowed his pride, _damn it!_

* * *

><p>Fiona woke up to find herself in some kind of dungeon, "Where the hell did that crazy girl take me too?"<p>

"Where does it look like I took you too silly?" Rosy said walking in tossing Fiona her broken communicator through the cell doors.

"You better not have put your hands on my son." She said standing up and running up to the ceil doors glaring at Rosy.

Rosy only laughed, "Oh, don't worry your only bait I want Scourgey poo" she said walking up face to face with Fiona, "But he is very cute tho" she said seeming in thought.

Fiona glared at the little pink brat, "You stay away from my son or you will regret it pinky." She growled.

Rosy only rolled her eyes, "You might go too and I could take little Felix," She said grinning to her own idea and Fiona eyes growing just her grin did.

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled.

"~Oh, yes I would~ she song.

Fiona was raging now, there was no way she would let this lunatic take her child anywhere let alone come near him or lay a finger on him. "Why do you hate him so much?" she yelled in pure anger.

"Because, he ignored my attacks as if they weren't nothing but child's play so I became older and faster but he still ran away, but not this time I know he will come for you and the ~cute little baby~" she said laughing as she walked away from a crying Fiona know that right now there was nothing she could do.

* * *

><p>Amy, Cream, Bunnie, Sally and Tails were still at the HQ, "Well, gals I'm ready to go." Bunnie said waiting patiently for Sally, Cream and Amy.<p>

"Okay, see ya later Tails" Sally said as the girls made their way to the door till Sonic bust it right open.

"Guys sit down we have company." Sonic said smiling.

Everyone looked at each other but since they thought that it might be interesting they took a sit.

"You won't believe who I found running through the forest." Sonic said turning back and looking outside for the person he just had to present. "Come on," He said

Scourge walked in holding a now calm Felix but looking at the floor with an angry look on his face. Sonic already knew the mouths were about to open so he put up his hand, "I know, I know but Scourge here has something to tell you guys," Sonic said moving Scourge in front of him now.

"Well," Sally said folding her arms.

Scourge just took in a deep breathe this was the most humiliating thing he has ever gone through. "I…."

"Yes," Sonic said "You…."

"I…am….," he said _**** okay you can do this,_ "am…sorry for hurting and humiliating you guys." He said but very low as he went along the sentence.

"Your what?" Amy said putting her hand to push her ear as everyone followed her example. "We didn't quite hear that." She said smiling.

"I said I am sorry!" he yelled and growled at the same time.

"Awww suga you can't be nicer than that." Bunnie said making Scourge growl as Felix only began to chew on his finger.

"Okay guys lets leave green grumpy alone." Sonic said laughing as he couldn't hold it any longer.

"I don't have time for this!" Scourge said turning to leave till Sonic stopped him.

"Whoa, you said you needed our help." He said turning him back around to the others who didn't try to hard to make it seem like they weren't laughing.

"Need help with what?" Tails asked folding his arms.

Scourge really didn't want to turn to 'them' for help but he had no choice he wasn't going to let Rosy near Felix. Sally was staring from Felix to Scourge immediately figuring it out, "Scourge, when did you have a son and with…" she cut herself off busting out laughing and soon Amy and Tails joined in. Felix couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"Seems like someone was getting down and dirty," Bunnie said causing everyone to laugh but Cream because she didn't understand.

"So, what of it?" Scourge yelled making Felix giggle harder.

"What she do leave you after he was born?" Amy joked.

"No, she didn't." Scourge said looking away from them, "Rosy kidnapped her,"

Everyone especially Amy stopped laughing even Sonic because he hadn't told him that part. "How did she find you when the Zone cops couldn't even find you?" Sonic said.

"The hell if I know. Me, Fiona and the Destructix went to another zone where the majority of the populations are criminals but me and Fiona split up from the Destructix to make it even harder for them to locate us. We have been living there for over a year but I had been having dreams about that damn brat and I knew she was coming. She most of been stalking me in that zone she knew where me and Fiona lived and about Felix no one, not even the Destructix know about Felix." He explained still not looking at them.

"But why did she kidnap Fiona?" Sally asked.

"Why do you think?" Scourge said turning to them clearly upset to the point of tears really but he turned back breathing hard from trying to hide it, Felix noticed this and began grabbing at his father's face. Scourge looked back down to Felix making the infant smile seeing that his father saw his cause showing his few side sharp teeth. "She is using Fiona as a trap to kill me." He said taking Felix's hand.

Sonic looked to the others, who really didn't know what to do. "We'll, help you." Sonic said shocking not just the others but Scourge as he turned around to him.

"You'll help me?" he said confused as to why Sonic, out of all people, would help him. "After all the things I did you wanna help me?" he said still confused, still trying to figure out if this wasn't some horrible dream about to turn into an adventure.

"Well, I'm not like you Scourge remember?" Sonic said with one eyebrow up.

"But, Sonic…" Amy said before Sally stopped her.

"Sure you're not a good person and all but truly I am just looking out for the kid,"

"And even though his parents aren't good parents," Sally said walking up beside Sonic with her hands on her hips. "They seem to love him," She said smiling.

Felix only stared at them not knowing what they were talking about but figure it was something funny so he just started to giggle. Scourge looked down to his son he didn't understand why that boy laughed so much but he neither the less he loved it. He smirked not wanting to but knew he had to say thank you.

"You're welcome," Everyone said knowing that it was going to be hard for him to actually say thank you.

No one said anything after that; Felix seemed to take that funny too. "How old is he?" Cream asked making everyone look to her as she walked up to Scourge.

"Um nine months" Scourge said as Felix looked to Cream and tried to reach for her ears.

"You like my ears," Cream said making them flip and then letting him touch her left ear.

"I wouldn't do that he bites on things." Scourge said looking to her with one eye-brow up.

"Its okay….Ow!" she yelled as Felix as bit into her ear she carefully took it from the little biting infant. "Okay, I was going to let you play with Cheese but I think we should play with something else." She said reaching her arms out to him which he happy went to.

"So, where do you think Rosy took Fiona?" Amy asked as Scourge took a seat and watched a Felix crawl on the floor and play with Cream.

"Most likely back to Moebius," He said when NICOLE popped on the screen.

"You guys you have a video message." She said as everyone including Cream holding a giggling Felix walked up to the screen.

"Let it come through." Sally said as NICOLE nodded and did so.

"~Hey Scourgey poo~" Rosy sang stepping in front of the screen holding her mallet behind her with hands and everyone saw the change in her, her hair now touched her back, she still wore the same dress but she looked even older than Amy in their eyes.

"Rosy! Where the hell is Fiona?" Scourge yelled growling at her.

Rosy giggled and moved out of the way showing Fiona trying to struggle out of some ropes and sitting inside a robotizer.

Scourge eyes went into despair, "You wouldn't dare," he said then he looked to Felix. "Get him away from here!" he yelled at Cream making her jump and quickly move from the screen.

"~Oh don't worry my Scourgey I won't…not until I kill you first!" She said slamming her hammer on the side of her with a force that made wind. Scourge got even madder, "~But I see you got a couple of friends to help you awwww that's mean but more for me to kill.~"

Fiona looked to the screen with wide eyes and then began to move her head to the point where the cloth around her mouth fell off, "Scourge! Don't listen to her!" She yelled Rosy looked back to her pressing a red button.

"No!" Scourge yelled but it only shocked Fiona with electricity making her scream and fall to the floor of the pod completely.

"You wanna save her," Rosy said no smile on her face just complete seriousness as she looked back to the screen, "Well, you won't find her in Moebius. There is an island cave not too far from you guys you will find her and me there. ~Bye Scourgey poo~" She said laughing as the screen cut off.

Sonic put his hand on Scourges shoulder, "Don't take action too fast, Scourge." He said looking at Scourge who had his head low and wasn't responding at first.

"If it's a fight she want then that is what she will get." Scourge said pushing Sonic hand off his shoulder as he made his way to the door. He walked right past Felix who reached out to him but as soon as he was about to leave out of the door, Felix began to wail.

"Oh, no" Cream said trying to calm him down, "Don't cry little baby it's okay." She said but that didn't help him.

Scourge realized his mistake quickly made his way back to Felix, taking him from Cream and holding him up in front of him.

"Hey, dad has to go out for a bit but I'm coming right back," he said trying to get through to the wailing baby hedgehog but he only cried louder making everyone hold their ears.

"I know who could help," Cream said but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. She got up and left making everyone watch her including Scourge.

"Here let me try," Amy said taking Felix from him but the little one didn't acknowledge that she had, had him now.

Several minutes had passed and Scourge couldn't even so as to try to put his foot out the door without Felix going into a fit. So Scourge just sat down on the floor crossed leg as Felix crawled around in front of him.

"I'm back and with help." Cream said walking inside with her mother, Vanilla and everyone except Scourge and Felix cheered.

"Hey Ms. Vanilla," Amy said running up to the older rabbit and hugging her as she happily hugged her back.

"Hello everyone," she said with a sweet smile, "Cream explained everything to me so don't worry I will take good care of him." She said picking Felix, who only looked at her.

Scourge didn't know this woman but if they trusted her then he guessed he could too, "Well, good luck with keeping him calm." He said as Vanilla turned around holding a sound to sleep baby hedgehog.

She amazed not only Scourge but everyone else even Cream was amazed, "Wow, mom how did you know he was tired." She asked walking up to her mother.

"Mother's instinct I guess dear." Vanilla said smiling warmly at her daughter.

"We have that solved now let's go," Sonic said walking out with the others but Scourge stayed inside still looking at Felix.

"T-Thanks," He said smirking and kissing Felix on the forehead. "Be good little man." He said rubbing his head and then leaving.

Sonic and Scourge were running side-by-side as the others were right behind them. As they came up to a beach they could see an island in the far distance.

"That must be it," Sonic said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Scourge asked wanting to get there as fast as possible.

Five minutes later they were on a speed boat on the way there which the whole place really just a giant cave surrounded by sand.

Everyone saw another boat as they landed a shore, they all guessed it was Rosy's. Everyone looked around but Scourge didn't hesitate making his way to the cave.

"Hey, Scourge slow down." Sonic said as everyone else caught up with him. They began to walk down a fleet of stairs and into the room that looked exactly like the one Rosy was in but neither she or Fiona was there.

Scourge and the others were shocked, "Wait, where did she go?" Amy said but slowed down on the words realizing just as the others did that they were tricked by Rosy.

* * *

><p>Vanilla walked back out of Sonic's bedroom smiling her usual happy smile, "Okay got him laying down Cream, so…what…is it." She said her smile falling and noticing that Cream was no where to be found and the lights were off the only light coming for the morning sky.<p>

"Cream dear it's not the time for hide and seek please come out." Vanilla said looking around with a worried look on her face but not noticing that something was hiding in the darkness. "Cheese?" she said as she continued to look are around.

When Vanilla turned around to hear the sound of giggling and thinking that it was Cream she turned to a very darkened corner putting her hand on her chest in relieve, "Oh Cream you know not to scare me like that." She said "Now come on you said you wanted to talk." But the figure in the corner said nothing as it came out from the darkness.

"I'm not your daughter," Rosy said smiling but she stood to where he hand was still in the darkness as if she was hiding something.

Vanilla became afraid, "Where is my daughter?" She said in complete worry not knowing who this girl was but noticing she looked exactly like Amy.

Rosy tossed the unconscious Cream and her chao Cheese to her mother, making Vanilla lose focus as she caught Cream and Cheese in her arms. "You guys are lucky today." Rosy said as Vanilla turned to her with wide eyes of fright.

* * *

><p>Scourge bust through the door running inside as the others did as well finding the place was trashed and Vanilla, Cream and even Cheese unconscious and tied up on and sitting against the wall.<p>

"Oh no!" Amy yelled as she and Tails ran over and began untying Cream, Cheese and Vanilla.

Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie just looked around surveying the damage lucky the NICOLE wasn't damaged just trash thrown on her. Scourge ran straight for Sonic's room and everything in there was trashed. He began frantically looking all over the room for Felix, "Come out little man," Scourge said everything in him screaming that the baby can't just get up and go hide somewhere like older children. Everything in him wanted to believe that the baby was in there but he knew in his heart that he wasn't. He stopped when he heard NICOLE signaling in another video message.

Sally really didn't want to see the video message but Scourge came up pressing without saying a word. But instead of Rosy showing up on the screen, a crying baby Felix did. Scourge could only look in complete horror and anger as Felix was lying on his back and screaming his lungs out inside the same pod his mother was in but they knew that they weren't at the cave. Scourge could hear laughing in the background which only made him angrier.

Sally and the others could only look at him and then back to the screen of the crying baby but they could see Fiona in a dungeon ceil pushing her arm through the ceil door in an attempt to reach Felix. She was crying and screaming his name upset that she couldn't do anything. Scourge began to breathe hard his teeth seeming like they were glowed together.

"ROSY!" He yelled scaring everyone and making Rosy laugh louder.

* * *

><p>I thought it would make it more interesting to create little Felix. But neither the less tell me what you think ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Could it be?

**Chapter 2: Could it be?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"ROSY!" Scourge screamed as Rosy laugh harder and then cut off the screen.<p>

Fiona could only watch as Rosy walked over to the pod as it lifted up and picked the crying Felix up. "Get your damn hands off my son!" Fiona screamed at her but she only ignored Fiona.

"Shhhhh, wittle baby I'm not going to hurt you," Rosy said in a sweet and smoothing voice, but then she glanced at Fiona with annoyed look. "Maybe you should shhhh too," She said throwing a grenade through the ceil doors that explode sleeping gas.

Fiona tried to cover her mouth with her arms but the gas spread to fast for her react faster, her sight began to get blurry as she watched Rosy walk away with Felix still crying his lungs out and moving about in her arms. "No…" she whispered as she fell to the ground completely knocked out.

Rosy made her way out of the dungeon and into her home, the walls were pink and the furniture was green and yellow. She took a sit and held Felix out in front of her, "~Wittle baby don't cwry~" She said in baby voice. Felix stopped wailing and just looked her tears still running down his little face. "I'm sworry wittle baby," She said placing him down on the couch beside her as he began to wrap his eyes.

Rosy got up and went to the bathroom and got a rag to clean his face with, which she did gently. "~There swee all bwetter~ she said putting the rag aside and placing a pillow behind him. Felix began to cry again surprising Rosy that he did as he looked at her.

"~Owh no~" She said grabbing his baby bag and giving him a bottle full of milk already made for him. "~Hwere you go~ she said handing him the bottle as he put it in his mouth and laid back to drink it, Rosy smiled a sweet smile at him as he began to go back to sleep. She rubbed his soft baby cheek as he fully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The screen cut off and the only thing running through Scourge's ears were Fiona screams, his son's cries and Rosy laughter towards all of it, he pounded the computer in anger with each word he spoke "I can't fucking believe that stupid…"<p>

"Scourge, calm down!" Sonic said stopping him for hitting the computer again but Scourge pulled away from him and stormed out the HQ.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked him but he didn't answer as he only slammed the door behind him. "Sonic…"

"I'm on it." He said walking out to find Scourge.

"Wow Rosy really wants him dead." Amy said feeling bad for Scourge for once as she helped Cream up. "Are you okay, Cream?" She asked helping her friend up.

"Yes," She said feeling a little dizzy as Amy helped her into a seat. "She came out of nowhere and knocked me out and then she knocked Cheese out too," Cream said rubbing the chao head to calm her down.

"My questions it how'd she get in here." Bunnie said

"The question is where is she?" Sally asked as she helped Vanilla up into a seat as well then it hit her. "Tails see if you can locate where Ms. Rosy is contacting us from." She yelled smirking.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted and got right on it.

* * *

><p>Sonic didn't think that he would be able to find Scourge but he was lucky that Scourge has a bad temper. Sonic followed the many punched trees that lead up to a lake where Scourge just sat.<p>

"Umm…." Sonic said trying to figure out what to say positive to the person who wanted him dead. "Scourge…"

"I have nothing to say right now." Scourge growled. His eyes were closed and fist clutched into tight balls, he couldn't understand how could he have allowed this to happen not only to Fiona but to his son, Felix. Felix…he meant more to Scourge then being known for taking over an entire planet. At first when Fiona told him she was pregnant with Felix, he didn't care, matter of fact he wanted her to get rid of it. But Fiona refused do that such a thing meaning Scourge was going to help raise this baby rather he liked it or not. But as the pregnancy went on he began to get more excited about Felix coming into this world and he fall in love with him when he came out a hedgehog looking exactly like him just a red bang that made him look more adorable.

"Look we can get them back from her." Sonic said trying to get on Scourge's good side if there was one there.

"And what? She will only run after me again! That bitch it relentless, she won't stop no matter what the hell I do!" He yelled punching the ground with a strong force.

"Well, defeat her. The more you run the more she will follow." Sonic said as Scourge caught up and looked to him.

"Why the hell do you even care?" He asked glaring at Sonic.

Sonic was almost taken aback by what Scourge said but again wasn't when he remembered who he was talking too, "What do you mean, you asked for our help." Sonic said he and Scourge were face to face now.

"Well, some fucking help that was not only does she have Fiona but she has Felix now, and who was supposed to prevent that from fucking happening?" Scourge yelled at him.

"You can't blame that on Cream and Ms. Vanilla. They were doing you a favor and they are the ones who got hurt trying to protect your son." Sonic yelled back at him their forehead pushing against each other.

"Well isn't the just fucking great," Scourge said turning away from Sonic his fist still clutched together.

"Look we are wasting time just sitting here arguing if you want them back then let's go." Sonic said grabbing Scourge's wrist and speeding back to the HQ.

* * *

><p>Little Felix woke up, his little eyes squinted to the harsh light so he sat up and looked around. He remembered having his bottle but didn't know where it was but right now it didn't matter. He looked to a sleeping pink hedgehog slumped over the couch arm. Little Felix slowly climbed off the couch not even bothering the hedgehog. Felix got the floor and began to crawl away giggling and trying his best to talk, he saw a light flickering in between a doorway. He crawled right up to it, pushing the door open looking down the stair that lead to the basement. Felix's ears twitched as he heard cries coming from downstairs, he was very curious as to what it may be so he began climb down the stair backwards.<p>

Fiona was lying on the dungeon ground crying when she heard something coming downstairs. She immediately looked up to see Felix climbing down the stairs. "Felix…."She said in so much relieve.

Little Felix turned to the familiar voice that called his name, he knew that voice it, the most beautiful voice the little hedgehog ever heard. He smiled seeing who it was and began to move faster down the stairs.

"Felix, come here," Fiona said getting on her knees near the cell bars. Felix quickly crawled towards his mother giggling the entire way. Fiona couldn't be any happier but then upset that she couldn't hold her little boy in her arms.

Felix grabbed the bars and stood up with the bars help, giggling and laughing which could only bring a smile to Fiona's face.

"Felix, your such a good boy," She said rubbing her son's head when she heard Rosy throw the upstairs door open. Felix looked back wondering what it may be, Fiona looked in frustration.

"~Oh little baby~" Rosy song going down the steps. Fiona wanted to pull Felix through the bars but he wouldn't fit. Felix looked back to his mother with confusion not understanding what was going on or why he looked so afraid. Fiona tried to squeeze through the bars but it hurt him and he began to cry, she got his upper body through but was having a little trouble with his lower body.

"Sorry, Felix" She said pushing his little baby belly in and pulling him through the bars holding him close to her. As Rosy made her way completely down to the basement with anger look, "Ha, seems like you aren't a good babysitter, now are you?" Fiona said holding Felix tightly to her as he tried to look around to see who his mother was talking too.

"Well, well you are a sneaky little baby." Rosy said smiling at Felix but then began to glare at Fiona, "Give him back to me, Fiona" Rosy said in threating tone.

"Are you outta your damn mind?" Fiona yelled causing Rosy to bust out in laughter Felix looked at her now. Fiona looked to Felix and put his pacifier in his mouth. "You're not putting your hands on him." She said glaring back at Rosy.

Rosy opened the gate doors and as soon as she did Fiona threw a kick at her but Rosy knew she would do that so she ducked, took a hold of Fiona's leg and slammed her into the ground putting a dent in the floor of the dungeon. This knocked the wind out Fiona and caused Felix to cry out of the fear.

"~Awwww~" Rosy said picking him up, "~I didn't mwean to Scwear you wittle baby~" She said walking out of the ceil and closing the door as Fiona moved about in pain. "~I told you to give him to me~" She song as Fiona looked at her with complete hate and anger.

Rosy only smiled at her as she tried to shush Felix which he only looked to his mother reaching his hand out to her. Rosy's smile fell when the video communicator began to ring, "~Now who could that be~" She said walking over to the screen and pressing the button to accept the caller.

* * *

><p>"Scourge, we found out where Rosy is located," Amy said as he and Sonic walked inside.<p>

"Yep, we figured she was somewhere in Mobius so we our little suga Tails here found out where," Bunnie said making Tails blush.

"It was no problem really," Tails said scratching his head.

"Call Rosy," Scourge growled walking up to the screen.

Tails looked to Sally and she nodded him on he put it in and she came on the screen two rings later.

"Rosy!" Scourge yelled

"Awwww, hey Scourgey poo," She said holding Felix closer to her. "Finally figured out where I am,"

"I know you where you are, Rosy and I'm on my way," Scourge said smirking his best then his smile turned into a frown when Rosy gave Felix a big wet kiss on the cheek which he only looked at her still crying and reaching out for his mother "Don't put you lips on my son!" He yelled.

"~Daddy is coming wittle baby, tell him we will be waiting for him," Rosy said taking out her hammer and breaking down the computer shutting off the communication.

"Don't worry we already wrote down her location," Sally said smirking.

"Then let's go," Scourge said as everyone but Cream and her mother left for Rosy's place.

* * *

><p>Rosy finished smashing the computer and then turned to the still down and in pain Fiona, "Well, I was going to wait till I destroyed him to get rid of you but I feel like making someone bleed," Rosy said smirking like the lunatic she was. Fiona tried her best to get up and run but Rosy grabbed her ankle with her free hand and threw Fiona into the wall putting a dent in it while still holding her ankle, and then slamming her down into the ground again. Felix didn't like what she was doing to his mother so began to scream and try to wiggle out of her arms but Rosy paid him no mind. She dragged Fiona out of the dungeon swinging her around and letting her crush into the earth wall letting her fall to the ground and the rocks fall on top of her.<p>

"~Now we just sit and wait for daddy~" Rosy said rubbing the crying baby Felix's cheek against hers.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, Scourge!" Tails yelled, Scourge and Sonic was in front of the group.<p>

"Good," Scourge smirked, they made a sharp turn out of the city.

Scourge looked straight ahead all he could think about was getting his girl and his child back, he didn't think that the freedom fighters would be the ones helping him to it but he was internally grateful for it either way.

"Scourge, do you see that house?" Sonic said pointing to a small hut out in the middle of the woods.

"Yeah, that's it I know it." He said speeding up and busting through the door. He immediately heard Felix's squeals coming from in the basement. He said not a word but the others heard the baby too as they followed him to down to the basement. They all stopped at the stairs to find Rosy standing in front of pod she put Felix in but he wasn't looking at her but at the pale of rocks his mother underneath.

"~You made it Scourge poo~" Rosy said smiling like a lunatic.

"Where is Fiona, Rosy?" Scourge said walking up to her slowly but he stopped when she stepped out of the way so he could see where Felix was looking. He slowly looked to the pale of rocks and was in horror and anger to see Fiona's hand sticking out of the rocks. Sonic and the others followed which it hurt Sonic and Tails the most.

"Come on we have to help her." Amy yelled running over to the rumble, she might not have cared about Fiona because of her betrayal to Sonic and Tails but this had nothing to do with that right now. Amy, Bunnie and Tails began to remove the rocks as fast as they could while Sonic and Sally tried to figure out a way to get to Felix.

Scourge looked back to Rosy who only smiled at him, "You gonna pay for that, Rosy!" he said running right at her.

"Bring it!" She said swinging her mallet at him; Scourge ducked and kicked the hammer out her hands making it fall on the other side of the room. "That's okay Scourge at least I will get to choke to death with my bore hands!" she yelled throwing a punch at Scourge making him duck and kick her in the stomach but this didn't slow Rosy down. She grabbed his leg flapping him down into the ground pushing her knee onto his neck. "Die, Scourgey!" she yelled pushing harder.

"Hell no!" Scourge yelled back grabbing her from behind and tossing her into the computer making it shock her but she did not yell. She fell down to the floor and it took her a little while to get back up.

"Sonic and Sally, get Felix now!" Scourge yelled through tired breathes.

Sonic and Sally nodded and ran to the pod to get Felix out.

"~I don't think so~" Rosy song knowing that they would try that so she hit a button, not damaged but her destruction on the computer that put up a electric barrier before Sonic and Sally got there, Felix looked at them with red eyes still flowing with tears of fear. Scourge spin dash her against the computer once again even though she was bruised from the computer shock and bleeding from her mouth she had enough strength to punch Scourge into the wall and run for her mallet.

Scourge got back up fast running for her just as she picked up her hammer Scourge did a spin dash at her again but she blocked it with her hammer which only made him do a hand stand spin kick catching her off guard and knocking her into the electric force field shocking her again and blocking out the force field as she hurt the floor. Sonic and Sally tried to get to Felix again.

Amy, Bunnie and Tails got the last boulder off of Fiona, she was bruised, bleeding and unconscious, "Fiona…" Amy said as Bunnie flipped her on her back she looked no different in her face but she didn't respond, She couldn't have Amy thought in horror and then looked in anger at Rosy.

"Get away you pest!" Rosy screamed throwing a bomb at them blowing them away from the pod.

"I'm not finished with you yet Rosy!" Scourge yelled making his way to her but Rosy smirked pointing the side of her mallet at him and pressing a button on it launching a rocket at him. Scourge was caught completely off guard as the rocket hit him dead on. Rosy took this chance to grab Felix out of the pod and made a portal with her mallet.

"~I will have to kill you later Scourgey poo~" Rosy song

"I don't think so!" Amy said tackling Rosy and falling through the portal as it closed behind them.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled but it was too late she was trapped with Rosy.

Sonic and Sally got up and ran over to help Scourge up which he was coming too before they got there and helped him to his feet. "Is Fiona okay?" He asked looking to Sonic but he didn't know his self so he and Sally walked him over to Fiona.

"Is she alright?" Sally said kneeling down at Fiona feet.

Bunnie and Tails didn't know what to say, "I don't know." Tails said on the verge of crying.

"Did you guys feel for a pulse?" Sonic asked feeling Scourge was growing tense.

"I couldn't feel one." Bunnie said still looking to the Fiona.

Scourge made everyone jump as he got off of Sonic and took Fiona face into his hands. "Fi, don't do this to me! Wake up!" he yelled at her hoping that she could hear him but she didn't respond. Scourge didn't expect it but a tear ran down his face, "Fiona?"

* * *

><p>Rosy and Amy hit a ground covered in snow, Rosy landed on her back harshly coughing up blood. Amy looked up for the snow to find Rosy seeming immobilized as she groaned in pain.<p>

Amy immediately got up and picked up the still crying Felix trying to shush him, he wasn't afraid of Rosy but he was afraid everything that went on. "It's okay baby don't cry." She said gently pushing Felix head on her shoulder. "How could you?" she yelled at her but Rosy tried to get up ignoring the positive her.

Rosy only fell back face first into the snow, "Damn," She whispered feeling so weak as she just let herself pass out.

Amy said not word as she began to back up away from her and turned around to ran away but Felix looked up and saw her in the snow. He began to point her and protest making Amy stop and look at him, "What is it, Felix?" She said looking to him and then looking to where he was point at.

"But Felix we can't take her with us." Amy said in a worried voice she didn't understand why he wanted to help the person who might have killed his mother. "She tried to hurt you, we can't take her with us." Amy said looking at him but Felix refused he wanted to help her and he was going to hurt on Amy till she did help her.

"Okay, okay!" Amy yelled walking over to Rosy, "Your gonna have to sit down here in the snow for a minute, kay?" Amy said lifting Rosy onto her back making her almost fall over. "Great Aurora could you lose some weight please?" Amy said picking up Felix by one arm, throwing up and the air and catching him in her arm. She was holding Rosy on her back and Felix in her arms best she could making her way through the snow.

"There has got to be somewhere we can go." Amy said to herself but Felix gave her his reply by putting his hand on her mouth. Amy only giggled moving her head away but he only kept trying to put it back on her mouth. Amy playfully told Felix to stop which made him giggle, "We have to find some place to stay." She getting worried that they might be sleeping in the snow.

She walked a little more but she seemed like she would fall down with Rosy's weight on her back and Felix weighing her down on the front. Amy fell to her knees not being able to go any farther, "Sorry Felix but she and you are weighing me down," Amy said letting Rosy hit the ground but she kept holding Felix not wanting him to be in the snow his little cheeks were cold enough at least his thick jumper was keeping him warm for the time being.

Amy sighed just hoping that she could find them some place to stay when a truck pulled up in front of her the passenger side door opened revealing a red fox at the wheels he looked to be almost Amy's age or maybe a year older, with yellow eyes, white tipped tail and a yellow bushy Mohawk, the only clothing he had was a scurf, coat and brown snow boots to keep him warm from the cold and holster his gun as protection, "Hey, what are you doing out in here in this weather?" he said smirking.

"Lost," Amy said making him laugh as she stood up and Felix stared at him.

He calmed down and noticed the little green baby hedgehog, "You definitely shouldn't be lost out here with your son get in." He said putting his hand out for her to climb in and which she was about to till Felix began to fuse about Rosy.

"Sorry, but can my….um, twin sister come along" Amy said motioning to Rosy, it was hard for her to even try to say that but she had to make her something and besides they were like twins just Amy's hair was shorter than Rosy's, same maturing in their body just different personalities and style.

"Sure," He getting out and helping Amy place Rosy up in the truck right against the passenger door. Felix looked up at Rosy then to Amy and the fox as they climbed in and put his pacifier in his mouth looking ahead giggling.

Amy only picked him up and sat him on her lap as he continued to clap and giggle, "Thanks uhh."

"Acelin, Acelin Rogue" He said giving Amy a charming smirk which made her blush.

"My name is Amy, Amy Rose, this is Felix the Hedgehog, and this is my…..twin Rosy Rose." She said still struggling to claim Rosy as Family.

Acelin noticed that letting one eye brow raise, "You must not like you sister?" He said beginning to drive in the snow.

"We don't exactly see eye to eye." Amy said, And there are many other reasons she said to herself.

"What about your son?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh! Felix isn't my son he is…my friend's son and we're babysitting him." She said smiling at the yawning infant, who just couldn't seem to stay still as he turned around to be face to face with Amy and began to jump in her lap.

"Hmmm," The red fox said giving Amy a quick interesting glance. "How old is he?"

"Um nine months I believe you would probably have to ask his….mom." Amy said beginning to think about Fiona and if she may be dead.

The rest of the ride went in silence it was normal for the red fox but awkward for Amy "Well, this is home." Acelin said as Amy and Felix looked up and marveled at the big city covered in snow and the neon lights on the building shining through the snow, "Some like to call this city Party City which the nickname explains itself." Acelin said glancing again at Amy.

"So, you guys like to party here," Amy said seeing a couple of girls dressed down in shorts, blouses and fur snow boots seeming ready for a party about happen, some boys right behind them.

"Yep," the fox laughed, "You don't go to parties?"

"No, not really I am usual helping my boy-friend out with saving the world and all." Amy said smiling as she loved to talk about Sonic matter-of-fact she could talk about him all day.

"Wait, so you help that famous Sonic the Hedgehog dude?" Acelin said looking to Amy and then back to the road.

"Yep," Amy said smiling.

"But I thought that Princess Sally was his girlfriend?" Acelin said glancing at Amy when he noticed that she didn't answer. He felt that he might have hurt her feelings, "I guess that is a dream of yours." He said looking back to the road.

Amy didn't say anything but Felix could feel that she was hurt so he did what baby boys do best he gave her his definition of kiss which was a lot of drool on her cheek, "Felix," She said wrapping it. "Thank you but that was too much." She said kinda smiling as he giggled.

"I didn't mean in a bad way," Acelin said as stopped in front of a city hut.

"That's okay," Amy said not really looking at him.

Acelin looked to Amy as she unbuckled Rosy once she got that done she turned to see Acelin still staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" Amy asked little annoyed by that.

"Because you are a very pretty girl who needs to stop chasing after a guy who has never noticed your feelings no matter how many times you make them known." He said getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger side to get Rosy out of the car, she was still knocked out and surprisingly he never questioned why she looked so beat up.

Amy jumped out holding Felix as she stomped up to Acelin, "I know you were kind enough to help us but that was uncalled for." She yelled at him lucky there was no one around.

He only looked at her with a natural look, "What I said was true and you know it." He said going up to the hut and walking inside Amy was so mad with him she didn't even move. He looked back at her noticing that, "Are you coming in or not?" He said.

Amy stomped her way inside making Felix laugh, he had no clue what she could be so mad about. Acelin laid Rosy onto his couch that was right in front of the fire place and television. But he knew that Amy wasn't done with him yet, "How do you even know Sonic and Sally are even a couple?" She said not even letting that image break her heart.

"Because can't you see the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him its oblivious you rather want to believe or not." He said shrugging as he made his way over to his love seat and fell right into it and looked at her.

Amy knew everything he was saying was true Sonic didn't love her like she loved him and she knew that he and Sally had always been together….and always will. She fell into the single person seat facing him she put Felix onto the floor as he looked up to her and then crawled away laughing she didn't respond to the red fox as she looked at a blink area in the carpet.

Acelin then looked to the other pink hedgehog finally noticing how badly she was bruised. "I'm going to patch your sister up, she looks pretty beat up." He said still not questioning what happened to her or not yet anyways. He got his first aid kit and got right on it, of course, Felix kept stanching at the band aids.

"Hey, little guy that hurts you know." Acelin said laughing at Felix as he slapped Rosy in the face making her turn over.

"Good work," Acelin said rubbing Felix on the head but he was still trying to get to the band aids.

Amy finally looked up to see what was going on, "Felix," She whined getting up and taking him away from Rosy for more than that one reason though.

"He is okay," the red fox finishing up and returning the first aid kit back to its place. "Now, how did she end up like this?" He said looking Amy right in the face.

"Um well….okay she isn't my twin more like my polar opposite," Amy said hoping that he was getting what she was trying to explain.

"Well, this is Mobius so that means she is from that place I heard about, Anti-Mobius," He said folding his arms and shocking Amy.

"Y-yes….and uh well she is trying to kill Felix's dad…"

"And he is?"

"Anti-Sonic but he changed his name to Scourge,"

"Okay, sooooo if I can get this straight since she is your polar opposite just as you love Sonic your opposite here," he said motioning to Rosy, "hates this Scourge,"

"Yes, and so she kidnapped his son and girl-friend to trap him but as you see he got her pretty good but she took little Felix with her as she escaped because she isn't done with Scourge yet and she may have killed his mom so I came after and that is how I ended up here," Amy said as Acelin looked to Rosy.

"What does she have against this guy?" He said looking back to Amy,

"Well, she hates him and wants him dead why I really wouldn't know must of Anti-Mobius is full of evil twins of the regular Mobius so,"

"Well, I guess the more he ignored her the more she hated him and the more that Sonic ignores you the more you seem to love and hold to him," Acelin said still looking at Amy as she looked away from him.

"Yeah, I was going to leave her in the snow so I could run far away from her with Felix but he protested against it so this why she here with me," she said still not looking at him.

"I see you are a good little guy after all," He said rubbing Felix's head making him giggle and want to go to him. "Oh no, I don't hold babies." He laughed as Felix didn't pay him no mind only laughed with him.

Amy, of course, didn't see anything funny about this guy but she knew deep down everything he said was true.

"You must be hungry?" Acelin said taking Felix this time, "I will let you think about what I said." He said disappearing in the kitchen.

Amy just sat down in the love seat he was sitting in actually thinking about what he said, Sonic really didn't pay her much attention she knew deep in her heart that Sally was Sonic's real love interest. Amy shut her eyes trying to held back the tears of pain but then she was angry, who did this dude think he was coming to her and trying to tell her that her dream will never come true. Amy jumped up from the chair stomping her way into the kitchen to see Acelin feeding Felix some baby food as he sat on the counter where the fox got the feed from she didn't know but that didn't matter right now.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled at him with a glare that scared even Sonic. Acelin didn't look at her but Felix did showing his messy mouth, he giggled and clapped at her presence.

"I am Acelin Rogue, I do not like lying to anyone so of course I hurt a lot of people's feelings. And one thing I am tired of seeing is pretty girls chasing after guys who don't notice their feelings." He said glancing back at Amy as she only looked to him in tears and anger.

Amy was about to say something till they both saw Rosy stumbling inside looking pretty angry, "You…" She growled bringing her mallet out with one hand using her other to balance herself in the kitchen doorway. Amy immediately went got in front of Felix while Acelin only took his gun off the holster and shoot a tranquilizer needle at her knocking her out instantly. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and took the mallet from her hands.

"Now, you were saying?" he said throwing the mallet over his shoulder and looking at Amy with a normal look.

At first she could only look at him with wide eyes trying to remember what she wanted to retaliate at him, "Um…it's….nothing just never mind I will finish feeding him." Amy said turning around to find Felix digging his fingers in the food playing with it and eating it making a totally mess of his self.

Acelin laughed, "He's a fast little guy huh?," He said picking Rosy up and throwing her over his shoulders. He took her to one of the guest rooms and handcuffing her to the bed. "Can't take any chances sweetie." He said walking out of the room, closing the door and locking it.

Amy was coming out of the kitchen holding Felix backwards away from her so that the filthy little baby hedgehog wouldn't get the food on her dress but she bumped right in Acelin getting food right on to his coat.

"I guess this is payback huh?" He said smirking as he turned around to go to his room.

"No, I'm sorry!" Amy said walking after him.

"It's okay I know it was accident," He said taking the coat off and scarf off throwing them aside and turning around to show he had a large scar going across his chest much like Scourge's and Amy hadn't noticed the scar going across his right eye till she noticed the one going across his chest.

"Where did you get those scars?" she asked completely mesmerized by them.

"Got in a lot of fights," He said shrugging like it wasn't important, "shouldn't you be giving him a bath?" He asked taking a seat on his bed.

Amy got out of her trance blushing, "Umm, yeah come on Felix," She said but then stopped turning back to Acelin who was right behind with one eyebrow up making her jump.

"Why did you stop?" he said still looking at her.

"Just…what am I supposed to put on him?" She asked looking to him.

"Don't worry I will have something for him." The red fox said walking past her and out of the room.

Amy thought that this should be the easiest thing to wash the infant but she had the biggest fight with Felix, he kept throwing the soap out of the tub, constantly trying to drink the water and splashing water all over Amy. Acelin couldn't help but laugh as he listened to Amy tell Felix to stop a thousand times. She finally walked out of the bathroom completely wet from head to toe holding a naked baby who could stop kicking his legs as she looked to Acelin as he was sitting on the couch watching television.

"I left you and the little guy some clothes and a towel on the bed." he said as Amy walked into the room and found a ruffled red skirt, white and red blouse with some white socks. Felix was given a little purple sleeper which Amy had a hard time putting that on him too he continued to kick the bottom off three times before she could button it up. Once she got him finished she put on the clothes she was given and hang up her wet dress. She was so exhausted from Felix she didn't know what to do as she went into the living and took a seat on the couch beside Acelin who glanced at her and the still hyper Felix.

"You can sleep in my cousin's old room and if you are wondering where the food and clothing came from, she had a little girl before she moved out and left some things here a couple of weeks ago." He explained knowing that she was about to ask.

"Thanks…" Amy said ready to go to sleep. She was trying to figure out how Fiona and Scourge dealt with Felix on a daily basis but then again he was their son. Then she began to think about how Fiona was doing and if she was okay as she drifted off to sleep. Acelin put Felix on the floor and carried Amy to the room his cousin owned. He walked back to the living to find Felix biting on his remote to which he only shook his head too as he picked Felix up and took his seat back on the chair.

"Well, little guy it's just you me." He said looking to Felix and taking the remote from him as he just looked to the television since he couldn't find anything else to get into. By night time Felix went to sleep Acelin looked out the window seeing the dark sky snow continued to fall making the night neon city actually beautiful. He took Felix to the room with Amy and then went to his own room to rest, he just hoped that tonight would be a peaceful night was his last thought as Rosy open her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>Read and review if you like I wanna know where I need to improve. Thanks.<p>

Question for my readers: Should I make this Acelin Rogue a love interest for Amy or not? ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Late night flight

Chapter 3: Late Night Flight

Sorry it took a little while I have been lazy with the stories doing more than one isn't fun at the same time(I like to multitask anyways) but hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R please.

* * *

><p>Rosy looked around her surroundings as she sat up and noticed that she was cuffed to the bed. She looked to see her hands as they both were both cuffed to one side but it still gave her the ability to sit up. She noticed she was all patched up but her body was still in pain to which she ignored and another thing she noticed was that her mallet was gone.<p>

"Where in the hell is my hammer?" She asked aloud as she began to kick at the bed post to weaken it when Acelin slowly let the door open as he leaned against the doorway with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"I knew it wouldn't be a peaceful night." He said opening his eyes to see she was grinning at him. "You should thank little man in there if it wasn't for him then you would be in the snow freezing to death."

"~Awwww, I will make sure I do that~" Rosy said giggling,

Acelin could tell that she wasn't right in the head at all but it didn't seem to move him whatsoever. "You should lay back down your body needs to rest," He said as he began to turn around and leave.

"You like that little whiney girl, don't you?" Rosy said giggling and making Acelin stop and smirk as he glanced back at her, "She is too stubborn to realize that blue idiot will never return her feelings." She said grinning wickedly as Acelin looked back to her.

Sadly Amy heard that as she was making her way to the bathroom, "What did you say?" she yelled bringing out her hammer and was ready to pound Rosy until Acelin stopped her.

"You heard what I said Little Miss Sunshine," Rosy yelled at her. "That blue ass will never be with a little whiney bitch like you." She yelled she wanted to kill Amy by watching her choke to death.

"Why you!" Amy said trying to fight her past Acelin.

"Bring it you stupid little brat!" Rosy said as she began to kick at the bed post again weakening it more. Acelin immediately bring out his gun, he didn't shoot her with a heavy dose of tranquilizer the first time but this time he was going to make sure she went to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Awwww putting me to sleep soo soon," Rosy said looking to Acelin with a wicked smile one that freaked Amy out completely. Amy had to stop and think for a minute, how was Rosy this strong and smart. The lunatic was never liked that before yeah she still had her crazy way of speaking but her mallet shoot missiles which it didn't do that before and the portal she made with her mallet how did she get this kinda power, these kind of smarts. The questions and thoughts were killing Amy and then again this might impress Sonic, but why she still wanted to impress him because she still held on to that hope that he will one day return her affection and getting this information might just jump start them.

"Wait," She said placing her hand on Acelin and making him lower his weapon.

Acelin looked to Amy as if she might be a lunatic like her 'twin' as he watched Amy walk up to Rosy. Amy was trying to find some type of device on Rosy that was strengthening her but she saw nothing.

"How did you get…."

"Stronger and better than your crybaby girly ass," Rosy said grinning at Amy.

Amy did good to hold her temper she had to get this information passed to Sonic, "Yes," she growled.

Rosy grinned from ear to ear, "Well, you should really thank this white echidna named Dr. Finitevus. I found out that he might know where Scourgey was, I promised him if he told me that I wouldn't smash his brains in. He didn't know sooo shatter his brains I was going to do but I couldn't hit him at first so I finally broken his hands and was about to beat his head in but he made me a solution. He gave some of his smarts, power, and that special ability of his and Taaadaaa!" Rosy said laughing hysterically, "I was given the ability to search for Scourgey poo myself!" she yelled Amy had turned away from in serious thought and anger on how Dr. Finitevus could put his own partners in crime on the spot like that.

Rosy smiled and with great speed she broke the bed post pole.

"Amy watch out!" Acelin yelled but was too late as Rosy had crossed the cuff chains around her neck and began choking Amy. Acelin pulled out his gun and shoot at the pink lunatic but Rosy placed Amy in the way letting the tranquilizer knock her out.

"Awww, it's no fun to watch her struggle to death if she is sleep," Rosy whined kicking Amy to Acelin as he caught her, ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he felt Rosy kicking the door to get out. "1….2….3!" he said hurrying to the room Felix was in and luckily the infant was still asleep.

Rosy kicked down the door breathing heavy with murder on her mind she looked to the closed door and began to kick and with three kicks it was down. She entered to find no one inside and the window wide open as the icy breeze made the room chill. Rosy ran to the room next to his she would go after them after she got her weapon that is. But she had to get these cuffs off to which she ransacked the room looking for the key and then finally found it in the dresser.

"~Here we go~" she said picking up the key with her mouth and unlocking her bruised fist. She immediately looked around and spotted her mallet in the corner of the Acelin's room. "My precious baby." She sang as she picked it up and then looked to the coat on the floor. "Hmm," she said as she walked up to it and found a jet pack inside of it, this only made her smile for ear to ear with delight for this is exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p>"Fiona? Fiona please don't…." Fiona could hear his voice as she was in a black place she could see nothing but she heard his voice she wanted to answer him but she couldn't his name screamed in her head but her mouth would not move then she felt a….tear? Did he think she was dead, Scourge…..Scourge, she could only get frustrated her body was so hurt that she having to hardest time moving even her finger but she didn't give up.<p>

Scourge was holding Fiona's forehead to his as unwanted tears streamed from his eyes and dropped on Fiona cheeks. Sonic could only look away, Sally tried to comfort Tails even though Fiona betrayed him and Sonic it still hurt him to see her that way….lifeless, and Bunnie could only look down then she noticed Fiona's fingers twitch. She immediately brought her head up which got Sonic's attention but instead of looking at Bunnie he looked at Fiona's hand as the fox tried hard to move it. Then she tried to open her eyes she found this hard to do too but she wasn't going to give up.

Sonic tapped Sally as a smile begin to grow on his face, Sally looked to him but he only pointed to Fiona as she opened her eyes finally. Sally picked up Tails face for him to see and which he looked in complete shock but happiness, he was about to say something but Sally stopped him.

Scourge's eyes were closed but tears still seeped through them, "I'm sorry Fiona," He said but then his eyes popped open and adjusted to see her blue orbs looking back at him as she placed her hand on his face.

Her mouth formed into a smile as she got strength into her other arm and placed it on the other side of his face pulling him in a kiss that he happily returned pulling her upper body to his. They continued their embrace as Scourge stood up holding Fiona bridal style.

Fiona broke the kiss looking to the others who only smiled at them surprisingly to her, "Thank you guys. I didn't expect to get help from you guys ever." She said as Scourge carefully let her down on her feet but helped her stand for the time being.

"Hey, we not called heroes for nothing, suga." Bunnie said standing up and giving them a warm smile even the enemy needed help at times.

Fiona then immediately thought about Felix and if he was safe she sighed in frustration of not being able to protect her son like she should have been able too and Scourge noticed, "Don't worry Fi, we'll get him back." Scourge said pulling Fiona face to his, "we will get him back."

"Yea, Amy won't let anything happen to him." Sonic said smiling.

"I just hope she will be able to stay away from Rosy." Sally said honestly.

* * *

><p>Acelin speed his way out of the city holding on tightly to an excited Felix, 'What the hell am I going to do' he thought as Felix giggled at the speed he was going. The infant hedgehog couldn't help but laugh and squeal in joy for the speed was so tickling to his tiny tummy. Acelin had himself and Felix buckled down in the seat belt and was holding Amy's upper body close to him as made a swift turn down a street.<p>

"Another party in the middle of the damn road!" he yelled beeping his horn at the dozens of partiers in the on the block.

"Whoa!" "Hey!" some of them yelled at the got out of the way.

"What the hell!," "Really now?" some of the them were complaining when something pink shoot over them in the sky catching their attention.

"What the hell was that?" "Wow!" "Man, what's going on?" Some said trying to figure out was happening and others just ignored it and got back to the party.

Acelin happened to check in his rear view mirror, "Shit she found my jet pack." He said

"~OH AMY!~" Rosy song coming up close to the truck pulling out mallet, getting it ready for some hard hits for she was going to make this truck flip.

Acelin ended driving out of the city and into the snowy forest, "I have to shake her." He said turning off the trail and onto the rocky terrain. Felix cooed making his voice sound shaky the infant was oblivious to what was really going on.

Rosy was right behind him, "Give me the baby!" she yelled as she was now over the back of the truck being her mallet up and smashing the back of the truck.

"Fuck!" The red fox yelled as Felix squealed even louder from the excitement.

Rosy began to continually hit the truck from side to side now this began to confuse and scare Felix as he began to try and turn around to hide under Acelin. "It's okay little guy just stay still." He said trying to calm Felix down.

Rosy bring the mallet back from the side hitting the truck on the driver's side with great force as it drove over a giant trunk making more liable to flip over as she did.

* * *

><p>Scourge and the others had gotten back to the HQ and Fiona flat out refused to rest while they make plans to find Amy and Felix.<p>

"His OUR son and I could care less about my condition how can I rest knowing that crazy lunatic is after OUR son."

"Fiona!"

Sonic and the others were in the meeting room but they could clearly hear Scourge trying to get Fiona to rest. "Wow, she may have been hurt pretty bad but she still is a fighter." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but I wonder how Amy is doing? I am pretty sure she was able to get away from Rosy I mean she was beat up pretty bad herself," Sally said, she and Amy were like sister even though Amy knows about Sally and Sonic's relationship they were still close.

"I'm pretty sure she's fine, honey don't worry. Amy is a freedom fighter." Bunnie said.

"Was little Felix okay?" Cream asked she had grown close to the little playful infant and fast.

"Amy will protect him don't worry." Tails said placing his hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"Come on, Fi please I promise I will explain everything after the meeting but your going to rest. Y+our body needs it after what that lunatic did to you." Scourge said as was in front of Fiona as she sat on the bed with her arms crossed.

Fiona was a mother now and she had to know what was going to be done about her child regardless of her own condition. "Scourge, I promise I will rest after the meeting besides." She said knowing good and well she had won.

"Okay fine," Scourge said helping her up and walking to the meeting room.

Everyone looked up to them as they entered, "Seems like we know won the argument," Sonic whispered to Sally which it only made her hold back a laugh.

Sally waited till Scourge took a seat and Fiona sat on his lap, then started, "Okay first…"

"We need to find out where Felix is." Fiona said as everyone looked to her seeing a determined and worried mother.

"Him and Amy, but we also need to figure how Rosy got so strong," She said getting everyone attention of confusion for why that was even important to which she noticed, "Well, didn't you guys notice, grenades, electrics, her mallet shooting missiles and then that wrap ring." Sally said looking to them.

Scourge thought about it for a minute Rosy was never THAT smart or really that strong but the way she beat down Fiona was brutal and then he noticed the wrap ring that she made from her mallet he knew of only one person who could do that. He couldn't have, how did she?, Scourge looked up in anger.

"I think I know how Ms. Rosy got her upgrade." Scourge said tightening his fist.

"Who?" Tails asked as everyone's attention.

"There is only one person who can make wrap rings at will." Scourge said looking Sonic, who knew exactly what and who he was talking about so did Sally, Bunnie and Tails.

"Dr. Finitevus, but how?" Bunnie asked that was one hard doctor to put your hands on how Rosy did it was a bottling question that not only she asked but everyone else had to wonder.

"Maybe we need to find him and find out." Scourge said, "But he isn't the easiest person to find." He said looking away in thought he hadn't seen the crazy doctor in a while.

"Don't worry we will find him with the help of a certain echidna," Sonic said smirking.

"But what about the where a bouts of my son and Amy? What does that have to do with them?" Fiona said bringing them back to the first topic and still not getting it.

"Well, Scourge did say your guy's went to another zone all together and maybe she found out that Fiona worked for the doctor she must of went to him and got no answers but her little 'upgrade' which gave her the ability to locate and stalk you guys….also helping her make a plan to kill you." Tails said looking to Scourge.

Now Fiona understood but that now put more fear in her heart about what may happen to Felix. "How will we locate them?" She said looking to them with nothing but fear now.

"We should call Amy's communicator watch…Sonic" Sally said teasingly as Sonic just rolled as the others snickers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He said bringing up his wrist watch and calling up Amy.

"What if they are in a different dimension?" Scourge asked.

"If they are the call won't go through but if they are it will tell us where she is located in Mobius." Tails explained getting a little admiration from Bunnie and Cream when everyone heard it ring.

"Well, they are here suga now we just wait for Amy to answer." Bunnie said.

* * *

><p>Lying in the snow was the truck it wheels slowly spinning to a stop as a wrist watch went off. "Amy?" the voice sounded very shaky the watch was little damaged but still useful.<p>

Sonic could hear the cries of a baby to which Fiona and Scourge knew all too well, "That's Felix," Fiona trying to get up and walk closer but as soon as she stood she felt nothing but pain but that didn't matter to her right now as she painfully made her way to Sonic with Scourge behind her as they listened and waited for Amy to answer.

"Amy can you hear me?" Sonic said again.

Acelin was trying to stay awake he had to get Felix and Amy out of there but he was finding it hard to stay awake his entire body ached and he felt his warm blood slowly run down his forehead and down his face as Felix just kept hiding under him but the infant hedgehog was afraid now and very confused all he could do was cry. Acelin heard the person talking from the communicator but as he struggled to reach for it.

Everyone heard glass break and the communicator be picked up, "~Hello~" Rosy song giggling.

Sonic and everyone else felt fear in the pit of their stomach, especially Sonic and Sally. "Rosy, what have you done to Amy?" Sally said as she took the communicator from Sonic.

"Oh, nothing she isn't dead like I want to be if that is what you are asking." She said looking to Amy seeing she was cut and bruised from the crash "But she may not be dead by my hands though." Rosy said laughing then she finally noticed Felix to crying his lungs out. "Awwww, poor baby did I hurt you in the crash?" Rosy said taking Felix from Acelin as he watch her take Felix right him as he struggled to fight the darkness he was about to be incased in.

Fiona stanched the communicator from Sally with fear that her son maybe hurt. "What crash, what the hell have you done?" Fiona screamed.

"Nothing just his clothes has some broken glass on it but don't worry I will take good care of him" She said as she dropped the communicator to the snowy ground.

"Rosy! Where is…" Fiona said as the connection was cut off. Fiona began to shake in anger and frustration as Scourge was also shaking for the same reason. Sally could only stare at the communicator with fear that something really bad has happened to Amy. Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Cream and Vanilla believed the same and felt the same but Sonic and Sally felt the worst.

Rosy stomped the communicator for the third time then looked to Acelin as he glared at her best he could. She only shrugged and walked away from the screen with Felix on her arms as Acelin blacked out not being able to do nothing.

Scourge and the others listened to the disconnected line beep of Amy's communicator. All of them hoping that both she and Felix were going to okay….and alive. Fiona could only drop the communicator as she began to fall to her knees but Scourge caught her and pulled her to him as she began to break down. Vanilla a very hurt Cream and Cheese, Bunnie was trying to comfort Tails and Sonic was trying to convince himself that Amy wasn't not dead, to which he was right in his heart but his mind kept jumping to the possibility that she may really be dead. Sally could only cry herself it was hard losing one of the closet person she had but then her heart kept telling her that Amy maybe alive that Amy was too strong but she couldn't help but continue to let the tears flow for her sister, her friend maybe dead.

Sally then ran from the room to be alone she just couldn't be around the others right at the moment. Sonic immediately got up and followed her onto a balcony way above the ground. Sally only looked out into the night looking to the many stars in the sky.

"One of us should have gone with her." She said as tears still streamed down her eyes and hitting the ground as her hands stayed latched onto the railing.

Sonic walked up beside her placing his hand on hers. "Amy is okay trust me, Amy is a freedom fighter just like Bunnie said…."

"But even we can fall Sonic even you." Sally said looking completely to the other side. Sonic only pulled her into a hug letting her tears soak his peach toned chest.

"I know she isn't dead. She will be okay." He said trying to convince himself and Sally of that.

Vanilla thought that she and Cream had enough for today and decided to go home but Cream didn't want to leave she wanted to stay to make sure that Amy and Felix had a safe return. But Bunnie convinced that she needed to be with her mother for tonight as she got Tails to go to his room.

Scourge had lead Fiona back to the room Sonic and Sally let them borrow for tonight. Scourge just paced back and forth so much was on his mind he couldn't sit down he had to move. Many thoughts were going through his head and most of all of them where on Felix. Where was he? Where is that crazed lunatic taking him? Why did she have to target Felix, his pride and joy?

Fiona only look down at the floor as tears continued to stream from her eyes why did this have to happen to her son, her beautiful little boy. She wanted to blame it on Scourge but even he didn't see it coming really. Rosy wasn't going to stop not until Scourge was dead but no one but Rosy understood why she would do this. Why would she use a person a child to get to them? Then Dr. Finitevus came to mind, how could he do that he could have defeated her somehow not give her his ability. Fiona began to sob as the cries of her son came into her mind, how could she be his mother and not be able to help him?

Scourge stopped and looked to Fiona knowing that Felix wasn't the only one who needed him right now. He sighed as he kneeled down in front of her looking to her. She had her hands on her face but her head continued to look to the floor as Scourge first rubbed his fingers through her hair then pulled her into a hug.

"She is going to pay don't worry." Scourge said closing his eyes and holding Fiona close to him. "I will not let her get away with this." He said holding Fiona tighter to him.

* * *

><p>Rosy had found a little cave she and Felix could sleep in but the poor infant was upset and not liking what was going on. He was being taken from his mother and father by this unknown person. He had been passed off to too many people and he was tired of it. He wanted his mother and father that the only two people he has ever known.<p>

Rosy just gently continued rocked the infant so he could go back to sleep. Felix fought going to back to sleep but eventually he gave in as Rosy placed his pacifier back into his mouth and he drifted off. Rosy only watched the sleeping baby rubbing his cheek with her thumb anyone would be surprised to see how she treated the baby with such patients. She smiled at his innocence something that she once had, she was still a virgin but her mind was not ever right again after her wish to grow older in order to kill him. Scourge…..she hated him for ignoring her she wanted him dead and by her hands anyone else couldn't have him.

She looked back to Felix she could only smile at his cuteness while something in her began to wonder he wasn't his father in her eyes and once she killed Scourge she would make sure he wasn't like him….then again what if she had a child? As a little sibling for Felix. But who would she have a baby with? What male would willingly have an infant with her? Rosy began to think of all the males she knew that she hadn't killed yet the last one to come to her mind was Miles. But _why him_ she asked herself then again he was smart and a coward she could easily have her way with him. An evil grin came upon her face as she used her mallet to open another wrap ring this time it was bigger. _Why do I even want to do this?_ She asked herself but then she looked back down to Felix and it only made the feeling stronger. She shrugged and stepped through the wrap ring.

* * *

><p>Castle Acorn, Moebius…<p>

Since Scourge had been captured Miles had become king of Moebius and rebuilt the entire castle and the city surrounding it but no one really cared for his rules. Princess Alicia never married Miles making it confusing that he should call his self king but Scourge did it and so did Miles. He didn't remodel the castle but it security was top notch and it had many servants. Miles made his way to bed he had enough fun making sure no one did anything they would regret in his kingdom. Princess Alicia still stayed in the castle and didn't mind Miles way of things.

"Good night, Miles." She said walking past him to her own room as he was going into this own room.

"Good night, princess." He said walking into his own chamber. It was mostly yellow and gray like himself, king sized canopy bed, it's own bathroom, library, and it wouldn't be complete without a computer room.

Miles just got undressed ready to go to bed he would work his self tired so all he had to do was lay down and go to sleep. But today wasn't so busy he thought about the visit from the Zone cops almost over a year ago. They had come to question him about Scourge and Fiona. He knew that fox would break her little boyfriend out sooner or later but that didn't matter to him. Miles did expect for him to back and retake Moebius but he didn't and that wouldn't have mattered either since Miles had already made his self king anyway. He was so lost in his thoughts that it nearly gave a him heart-attack to see a giant wrap ring pop up right in his bedroom.

"I knew you would finally come back Scourge." He said smirking as he stood up but then he smirk dropped when Rosy was the one who stopped out of the wrap ring. He did notice her matured features but her voice was the same let's just say to him she looked more like a sixteen year old.

"~Hey Miles~" she said smiling sweetly at him holding Felix close to her chest.

"Rosy?" he asked getting even more scared. He knew that Rosy was crazy and exactly what she was capable of. "Scourge isn't here so why don't you just leave." He said pointing her way back to the wrap ring.

Rosy put her finger on her chin in thought, "No, I don't think so." She said walking up to him. "I already know where my Scourgey poo is." She said only ten feet away from him.

"Then what do you want then?" he asked glaring at her and looking to the sleeping green infant hedgehog in her arms. His eyes went wide knowing who child it was and the only thing off was the bang other than that he looked just like his father.

Rosy noticed he was staring at Felix, "Yes, Scourgey poo went ahead and settled down and didn't even bother to tell me." She said pretending to sound hurt. "But that isn't going to stop me from killing him and his little fox girl."

"And you came here for what again?" Miles asked still looking at the infant and then back her glaring.

She didn't answer him just continued to smile sweetly both of them were silent except for a few coos from Felix in his sleep making Rosy shush and rock him.

Miles number one question was how in the world did she get to the little boy anyways he was pretty sure Scourge or his girlfriend wouldn't dare let her near him. "You kidnapped him to get to Scourge." He said looking to Rosy impressed that SHE could pull that off then again he still felt umcomfortable with her still anywhere near him.

"Yep." She said rubbing Felix's cheek again then getting back to what she really came here for. She walked up to him making him back up onto the wall. "You know Miles." She said sounding very mature and seductive. "You are very cute." She said face to face with him.

Miles glared at her not knowing what she wanted at first then noticed her tune of voice and it freaked him out. "Rosy get away from me." He growled at her but she only shrugged and turned around making her way to the library and placing little Felix on a yellow couch.

Miles took this chance to run for the door but Rosy used her mallet to open a wrap ring as he ran threw it and then she opened another that was right over his bed making him fall back first on it. He looked up at her terrifired as she giggled making her way to him.

"What the hell do you want, Rosy?" he yelled as Rosy quickly jumped on top him pinning him down with great strength.

She only smiled making his eyes grow wider, "You." She answered terrifying him completely.

* * *

><p>Acelin woke up to find Amy was still knocked out he got himself out of the seat belt and climbed his way out of the beat up truck. He went around to got Amy out she had a few cuts and bruises but other than that she was fine and alive. Acelin began to carry Amy bridal style back to the city he didn't know how long he was knocked but he could tell it was very late.<p>

'That damn girl' he thought as he began to run back at a fast pace but not too fast. He must have been knocked out for hours the same road that the people were partying on was now empty yet littered with trash from the party.

Acelin hurried Amy inside away from the cold and laid her on the couch immediately tending to her wounds then his own. The fox didn't want to move the girl to much so he let her stay on the couch and just put a blanket over her. He finally sat down on the single person trying to think of a plan to find and get Felix back from Rosy he didn't know what she may do to the poor infant and they were out in the cold. He worried for the infants health out there in this weather then he looked to Amy that is when he thought about her communicator, someone had called her and it was probably the freedom fighters. Acelin knew that they might be looking for her but the communicator was destroyed from he saw but there wasn't anything he couldn't do about that.

He took out some paper and wrote a note leaving it in Amy's hand in case she woke up before he got back. Making his way back to his truck he had to at least try to fix the communicator for both Amy and Felix's sake.

* * *

><p>I know I know, why would she rape Miles well, she found him easier to get to and control, for one. Why is Miles allowing this? He is a coward under that tough boy exterior when faced with someone like Scourge or Rosy especially when they have great power. Why not Scourge? She hates him! Why not Acelin? Thought about it but she hates him right now too. Why does she now want a baby? Well, this is Rosy we are talking about, think about that for minute she isn't right in the head and if she wants something she will get it, of course like Scourge being dead.<p>

But anyways should I let her little plan work or not? I will let you readers decide.


	4. Chapter 4: UhOh!

**Chapter 4: Uh-oh!**

* * *

><p>Morning peeked through the windows of Miles chambers after Rosy's 'fun' time with him he was completely tired and fell asleep right after and Rosy did the same.<p>

Felix woke up to find he was in an unfamiliar place but it looked so exciting to him the first person he looked for was Rosy for that was the last person he saw when he went to sleep but he couldn't see her. "Mama?" he said letting his pacifier fall from his mouth as he climbed off the couch.

He stood up holding the couch and couldn't help but look around and smile he was fascinated by the colors. Felix began to crawl cooing, giggling, or saying 'mama' and 'dada' apparently looking for the two. He happened to come across the door he stared at it for a minute while he was on his knees. He ears twitched listening to the other mobians on the other side of the door which just made his curiosity stronger.

It only made him frown that he couldn't reach the door knob making him lose the curiosity for the other side and crawled away as a purple female maid echidna walked in with Miles breakfast she paid no attention to the bed or Felix who had crawled out of the room. She placed his breakfast on his table and left going the opposite way Felix was going.

He giggled as he crawled around the place it seemed so interesting he came up to a flight of stairs. He didn't know where they stopped at but he was going to find out.

Alicia had already awake, gotten dressed and was eating her own breakfast she didn't hear any of Miles screams just like the others, she couldn't help that he made his door sound prove and she didn't care. She was also questioned by the Zone cops over a year ago about Scourge's location she didn't know nor care where he was. She was eating the last bit of breakfast when she heard giggling she would have passed it off as one of the children maids but this was a much younger child.

She watched the door as it slowly opened and a green infant hedgehog crawled his way in not paying any attention to her since she stayed quiet and only watched him.

Felix crawled right up to her dresser pulling on the handles to hold him self up doing that opened the dresser and he began to pay in the clothing that was there which was some underwear. He pulled out some looking at them then throwing them to the floor and did that with the others too.

Alicia stared at this little one she was trying to figure out who child was this? She studied his fur closely the bangs were red when he finally looked back she figured it out, those blue eyes, and sharp teeth put it all together. She smirked getting up, Felix stared at her as she made her way towards him.

"Scourge had a son." She said picking the little one up. "I wonder what you name is." She said tickling Felix's chin and making him giggle. _I have to get Miles and Patch._ She thought sitting back down on her bed still holding Felix who began to play in her hair.

Then Alicia heard his stomach growl, "Someone is hungry." She said laughing. "Let us go and get you something to eat." She said getting up and leaving her room.

* * *

><p>Rosy woke up smiling even through her body was still in pain and she couldn't ignore it this time. "I better get out of here and get some rest maybe cousin can help me." She said getting up and putting her clothes back on as she pulled her shirt on as she looked to Miles who was shaking in his sleep to which she really didn't care.<p>

Rosy only shrugged and walked over to couch she laid Felix on, "~Okay, wittle baby it's time to…." She said cutting herself off to see that he wasn't there. She began to go into a panic running all over the room looking for him and got angry because she couldn't find him.

More servants was up and about doing their daily routine they weren't playing Miles any attention Miles room when Rosy bust out of the door fully angry some of the servants screamed and ran away others were too shocked to move.

"R-r-rosy!" they yelled pushing up against one another.

Rosy grabbed a female duck who was in front of the group by the dress collar terrifying the poor girl. "Where is Felix?" she yelled.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't know who you are talking about!" she said completely terrified. Rosy only threw aside her taking out her hammer.

"Alright then." She said pulling her hammer back and swinging it at the other servants as they all ducked and high tailed it away from her. "Run, run, run!" she yelled in angry going after them.

Alicia had entered the kitchen with Patch already there. "Wellz good morning Princezz Alicia." He said getting up and bowing to her.

"Good morning, Patch. We have a very special guest with us this morning." She said motioning to Felix, who stared at the Patch as he stood back at the infant.

"Well, well." He said taking at good look at the infant to the point where he was right there in his face. "Who may thiz be?" he asked.

"Take a closer look." She said smirking.

Patch did and was shocked. "Ce qui est amusant." (Well, this is amusing.) He said chuckling along with Alicia. "He est Scourge'z kid."

"Yes, he is and most likely Fiona is his mother." She said making Felix look to her. Then he began to get upset with her.

"Well, someone haz a temper no?" he said laughing right in Felix's face, the little one looked so funny with a frown on his face. Felix didn't like that and scratched Patch right in the nose making him stop and back up from the infant who giggled at his pain.

Alicia couldn't help but laugh it was hilarious to her. "He is hungry for one and now we know he has a temper on him." She said about to walk into the cooking area when some maids ran by yelling.

"Ahhhh! Rosy is here everyone run for your lives!" one maid yelled into the dinning room and running away as the others looked to each other in fear and split.

"Oh hell thatz est ezactly what we needed." Patch complained then it hit him. "How did he getz here?" he asked looking to Alicia.

Her eyes widen when she realized that the infant must of gotten in with her. "We need to get out of here and now!" She said running to the kitchen with Patch behind her.

Rosy made her way to the dinning room looking around she guessed the servants warned the others. Alicia and Patch hid in the kitchen supply closet with Felix feeding him a bottle to keep him quiet as Rosy busted her way in. Alicia and Patch watched her slowly walk around the kitchen looking in each corner carefully.

"~Ooooh Feeeelixxxx~" she song and at the sound of his name he answered.

"Mama?" he said making Alicia and Patch look to him shock and by the time they looked back to the door Rosy was in the window looking back at them. They both ran as Rosy busted the door open and then winced her legs were very soar but she ignored it best she could and ran after Alicia and Patch through the supply room.

Felix giggled as Patch and Alicia ran for the other entrance/exit of the supply room that lead to another kitchen. Neither of them bothered to notice how beat up she looked or how much pain she might be in.

"What the hell are we going to dos?" Patch said as he and Alicia ran from the kitchen and out into the halls "Matter of fact how did she even gets here?" he said as he Alicia stopped to around another corner to rest.

"I don't know right now but oblivious she kidnapped Scourge's son to get to him." She said holding out the infant who only giggled back at her.

"Shes seems pretty uzpet about est zo give him back to her before z lunatic destroys the caztle again!" he yelled grabbing Felix from her and placing him on the ground in the middle of the hall. He only looked to them then back to Rosy we had stopped when she saw they placed him down for her to get him.

Felix just sat there very confused about what to do when he looked to Alicia and Patch they had already sneaked away. Rosy walked up to him and picked him up, "Let's little baby time to get out of here!" she yelled blowing a hole in the roof of the castle and used the jet pack to fly herself and Felix out of there.

Alicia and Patch walked over to the hole clearly pissed. "Where est Milez?" Patch said stomping off the foxes chambers.

He busted the door open to see the place ransacked and Miles still in bed shaking like a leaf but he was awake this time.

Alicia and Patch at each other in confusion then back to Miles knowing Rosy must have been here first. "What did she do you?" Alicia asked pulling back the covers to which all she could do was look in shock while Patch got sick and tried to hold back laughs at the same time.

* * *

><p>"<em>~OH AMY!~" "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"<em>

_Amy was laying on the ground she felt beaten and bruised her body was in complete pain. She heard Felix's cries and slowly looked up to see Rosy holding him and smirking down at her. Rosy turned around to show she was wearing….a jet pack? Amy's question, was where could she get something like that but then again it didn't matter she had Felix._

"_N-no." she rasped reaching her hand out to him but. _

_Rosy looked back at her and smiled before taking off. "Nooooo!"_

Amy jumped from her sleep breathing hard and sweating that was the worse dream she had ever had. She looked to find she was bandaged up and was back in Acelin's living room. Her first question was how did this happen? Second was, where was Felix and Acelin? Then she remembered Rosy had attacked and when Acelin tried to shot Rosy, Rosy used her as a shield making her get knocked out. But the third question was what happened after that?

Now Amy feared that Rosy got Felix back and what if she killed Acelin to get him? Amy jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen something told her to go there first and she found Acelin there apparently asleep and holding her now fixed communicator. Amy was so relieved that he was alright she fell against the door way taking a deep breathe.

Acelin began to wake up rubbing his head he didn't go to sleep till he fully fixed the communicator watch and once he did laid his head down still holding the thing and went fast to sleep. He looked to see a still relieved Amy who happened to look at him and jump blushing wildly.

Acelin only smirked and sat up stretching his aching muscles. "It's good to see that you can walk." He said as she walked over to the table and took a sit. Now that she actually paid attention she was feeling a little pain.

"What happened?" she asked as Acelin looked down to the communicator watch.

"Your 'twin' Rosy got Felix. I tried to shake her by driving out of the city but that is one heavy hitting hammer she has. It made us crash….."

"Did Felix get hurt!" Amy yelled clearly upset and afraid that the lunatic would hurt even the child.

"No, he wasn't hurt. But she did get him from me." He said calming her down but it still didn't ease her to know that Rosy still has Felix…somewhere.

Amy calmed herself down then noticed her communicator in Acelin's hands. "Why do you have my communicator? Did the Sonic call?" she asked clearly excited which made Acelin roll his yellow orbs to the fact she was still clinging to the guy.

"Yes, but Rosy answered the call and destroyed the communicator. I fixed it so we could contact your team so they won't think your dead." He said getting up and alarming Amy now.

"Why would they think that?" she yelled getting up out of her chair.

Acelin looked away from her for a minute to think should he tell her then Amy grabbed his arm making him look back at her. "What did she tell them?" she asked looking him right in the eyes.

"She made it sound like you dead from the crash." He said making Amy eyes widen in anger.

"She is dead!" Amy yelled about leave till Acelin grabbed her shoulders turning her back to him.

"You can't do anything right now your body needs rest." He said still hold Amy's shoulder as she looked back him ready to protest.

"But we have to get Felix from her!" Amy yelled pulling away from him.

"I know that! But in the condition she is in she will have to rest and so will we!" Acelin yelled right back at her.

Amy knew he was right so she pouted in defeat. "Look now that your communicator is fixed we should contact your team." He said calling the last person who called her.

Sonic woke up to find Sally in his arms he only smiled at her and then his communicator went off he. He only looked at it in shock.

"Sally, wake up its Amy!" he said jumping out of the bed and almost knocking Sally to the floor.

"Hello? Sonic?" she said with Acelin standing right beside her.

"Amy! Are you okay?" Sonic asked as Sally got up and stood beside him.

Amy was enlightened to see so excited to hear from her. "Yes, I am Sonikku." She said blushing then she noticed Acelin shaking his head smirking.

Sally giggled at the nickname she gave him while Sonic only ignored it. "That's great, look we already know that Rosy has Felix but where are you?"

"I'm in uh…."

"She is in Show, I know stupid name but it's a pretty exciting place to live." Acelin answered making Sonic and Sally look at each other.

"Amy, who is that?" Sally asked

Amy stared at Acelin a little angry because now Sonic might think he was some love interest of hers. "His name is…."

"Acelin Rogue, and it's nice to talk to some big time celebrities." He said making Sonic stand proud while Sally only shook her head at him.

"Hey nice to meet you too Acelin and how did you meet Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I found her, the kid Felix and her 'twin'." He said making Amy shrug nervously as he continued. "And I helped them both out but Rosy doesn't seem to show too much gratitude." He said.

Sonic and Sally was thankful but why did Amy help Rosy? "Amy, why did you let him bring Rosy back with guys?" Sally asked a little upset with the girl.

"Look she will explain that when she gets back to your HQ." Acelin said pulling out a wrap ring and handing it to Amy.

Sonic and Sally looked to each other again. "Alright then but you know who is going to be pissed about this." Sonic said not feeling up to Scourges attitude especially Fiona's.

"Alright then." Amy said opening the wrap ring as she and Acelin walked through it appearing in the computer room.

NICOLE came up shocked, excited and happy to see Amy. "Your okay!" she said running over to the sakura hedgehog and hugging her.

Amy giggled hugging her back. "Yes, I am." She said as Sonic and Sally came in.

Acelin looked to them nodding. "What's up?" he asked smirking.

Sonic walked up to him shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you in person, you seem like a tough dude." Sonic said looking over Acelin's large chest scar and right eye scar to which he only shrugged.

"Sonic, we have to wake the others." Sally said as she and Amy stopped their reunion.

"Right on it." Sonic said speeding out of the room and to the room Scourge and Fiona were sharing. He opened busted the door open waking them both up immediately.

"What the hell!" Scourge yelled wanting to know the meaning of that.

"You guys have to come to the computer room and now." Sonic said leaving just as quickly as he came.

Scourge and Fiona looked to each other then got up and went to the computer room to find Amy, Acelin and Sally.

Amy immediately got shaken up when Scourge and Fiona saw that she was here and not with their son. Acelin could already tell this was the baby hedgehog's parents.

Scourge looked in silence then got angry. "Welcome back Amy. Now would you mind telling me where my son is?" he asked as he folded his arms not even bothering to say good morning to the others in the room.

Amy looked to Acelin who kept his eyes on Scourge and Fiona. "Rosy….has him." She said looking away as Sally and Acelin stepped up before Scourge and Fiona could do anything but that didn't stop them from getting angry.

Sonic, Tails and Bunnie came back on the screen when with Scourge ready to jump on Amy. "How did that happen?" he yelled.

"I-I tried to get away from her but Felix wouldn't let me leave her." She said trying to explain that Felix was the good spirit in the family.

"You still should have left her there anyways! Now, she is Aurora knows where with my son!" Fiona said flaming.

Amy knew they were right so she looked away but Acelin thought differently than her. He thought they should be grateful that she risked her life to make their son happy.

"You know you sure are very ungrateful." Acelin said getting everyone's attention as he stepped right in Scourge's face. "She almost died protecting your son, me included. And all you can do is yell at her instead of thank her that she tried." He said getting a glare from Scourge.

As Sally and the others tried to comfort Amy as tears formed in her eyes, she knew they were right she should have ignored Felix and continued on.

"Yeah, you have been attacking everyone who has been risking their lives trying to protect your son instead of thanking them." Sonic said stepping up beside Acelin who glared back at Scourge.

Scourge knew they both were right but that didn't help him understand why. "And what the hell did you do?" he asked face to face with Acelin.

"It's guys like you that is the reason that I have these two scars. My truck was the one that Rosy crashed while I was trying to get away from her." He said holding back his temper. Scourge looked away from him.

"Guy's this isn't going to help." Sally said walking in between them. "Rosy could be anywhere right now with him and you guys standing here arguing isn't going to help."

Acelin walked back over to the others as did Sonic. "She took my jet pack with her." He said getting everyone's attention.

"You have a jet pack?" Amy asked looking to him now realizing where the jet pack in her dream came from.

"That is how she caught up with us last night and that is how she got away with the little guy." Acelin said then smirking. "But I put a tracker on all my weapons and equipment." He said.

Scourge smirked he had to admit this guy was interesting even though right now he was a jackass in his eyes.

Sonic and the others liked this guy already. "Alright then Tails let's help this guy find his jet pack." Sonic said.

"Roger that." Tails said running up to the computer as Acelin walked up behind him. "Now all you have to do is put in the security code for it." Tails explained moving so Acelin could do what was needed.

Acelin typed the code in pretty fast. "Well, it's locating." He said backing up as everyone ran up to the screen.

"NICOLE, why is it taking so long?" Fiona asked looking back to the linx.

"It isn't locating it." She said getting everyone's attention then they looked back to the screen as it said no results in bold red letters.

"Well, what does that mean?" Scourge said glancing to Acelin.

"That she isn't in our zone." Acelin said looking in thought but not embarrassed at all.

Scourge began to growl. "Then I know exactly what zone she is in." He said getting everyone's attention once again.

"Moebius." They all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is an author's note: Anti-Rob 'O' the Hedge in the Archie has been said to be killed by his unnamed brother but this was said by Scourge though but <span>IN THIS FAN FIC. <span>**He is alive and lives with his wife Anti-Mari-An and son Anti-Little Jon but their relationship is **the total opposite of Rob 'O' and Mari-AN Prime.**

Rosy was flying over Deerwood Forest as Felix continued to drink the somewhat formula food Alicia had given him. She landed down on in the forest ground and continued to walk her way to Mercia but this proved painful her whole body was in pain because she hadn't fully rested from the fight with her Scourgey and her legs were hurting worst from the night with Miles.

"Just a little farther." She said determined to make it to her cousin Rob 'O's place.

Rob was sitting down at Never Lake it was a peaceful morning with his 'adoring' wife, Mari-An and his son Jon. He sometimes wonders why he got married but the he still loved his wife and child no matter what.

"Rob 'O'?" the female echidna said sitting beside the sea green hedgehog and feeding their son.

"Yes, Mari-An?" he asked a little annoyed that she was bothering him right now.

"I am sorry for last night, okay?" She said looking apologetically at her husband, she her left eye was closed and black, and her right cheek had swollen apparently they had gotten into an argument and Rob didn't go too soft on her.

He only sighed knowing that he did wrong. "You have nothing to be sorry about Mari, It is I who should be sorry." He said taking her hand when they heard something in the bushes Mari immediately picked up Jon as She sand Rob stood up ready to fight the intruder.

"Who goes there?" he yelled getting his bow and arrow ready but then lowered it when he saw Rosy approaching them.

"Rosy!" he yelled walking up to her. "What the hell, how did you get here!" he yelled at her scaring Felix. Then he softens his gaze when he looked closer at her to see she looked hurt.

Felix began to cry and it seemed that Rosy couldn't hold herself up. "Mari take the child from her." He said as Mari got right on it but Rosy reluctantly let her take the upset Felix as Jon only looked to him.

"What happened to her?" Mari said handling both infants as Rosy finally let herself fall.

"I don't know." He said picking up his cousin and taking her to back to their home.

Mari-An tended to the infant hedgehog who seemed to need a serious diaper change when Rob walked in. "What happened to her?" Mari asked finishing up. She placed Felix in a play pen with her son letting the too play with one another for the time being.

Rob 'O' checked her out she needed rest and a lot of it. He examined her entire body to see where she was hurt at and shocked him to see she was hurt…..there. "Either she was raped or she raped someone." He said taking a sit on the couch with Mari-An giving him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting down beside him. "I know Rosy hasn't been right for a long time but…"

"No, she hasn't but I wouldn't put it pass the men in our society and I wouldn't put it pass her even if she is my cousin." He said looking to the infant who was playing with his son.

"She said his name was Felix before I made her rest." He said as Mari-An looked back to the child.

"Who are his parents?" She said looking down for a minute in thought then she began to rub her cheek it still hurt from the night before. Rob would lose his temper very easily and she was the punching bag of that anger plus this time he left scars. Everyone wondered why she stayed with him when all he does is hurt her but after she had their son she really wouldn't leave and Rob seemed to calm down on the beating. But she would always apologize to him as if she did wrong.

Rob stared at the little green hedgehog for a little he looked so familiar then it hit him. "He has to be the 'former' king of Moebius, Scourge's son." He said getting a worried look from Mari-An.

"But why does Rosy have him? And do you think they will come after him since they may see him as a threat?" she asked looking back to Rob.

Rob 'O' liked back to her but it was a little hard to see he hit her so hard in the eye that it closed. "I don't know but I do know she most likely kidnapped him. She hates Scourge everyone knows that." He said looking away in thought.

Mari-An only looked back to the infant boys who seemed to want to be picked up. She smiled picking them both up out of the play pen she turned to see Rob 'O' there her head immediately fell as if she did something wrong but he picked it up and kissed her passionately. This and others always made the echidna fall right back into his arms.

"I am going out to get some medicine and clean water for Rosy." He said turning and leaving.

Mari-An decided the two little ones should be put down for a nap. "Let's go little ones nap time." She said going to her son, Jon's room.

* * *

><p>Tails was putting up the star post getting ready to return to Moebius. Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Scourge and Fiona were talking about the plans of what they will do when they get to Moebius.<p>

Acelin was standing in at the meeting once they got the plan together and was the only on to notice Amy had walked out to be alone.

"Where did Amy go?" Sonic asked turning around to around to the others who had begun to look around for her.

"She must have walked out." Tails said walking up to the group.

"Hey Ace dude…" Scourge said as everyone turned to find him but he had also left.

"Where did he go?" Bunnie asked.

Amy needed to go for a walk she still felt very bad about the point Scourge and Fiona pointed out to her. She knew they were right she should have left Rosy out in the snow the day before and continued on. She stopped at the ruins of the former knothole she took a sit on a flat top boulder surveying the damage it was still saddening to see it this way but the only thing that brighten that up was New Mobotropolis their new home.

Acelin found Amy sitting on a rock alone. "Let their words get to ya huh?" he asked sitting down beside as she just continued to look forward.

"They were right." She said looking away to the side.

"They were in a way but you did the right thing either way." He said shrugging as then looking to Amy, who was now looking down to the.

"They were completely right!" she yelled looking back to him as he only looked to her. "Felix would be here if I would have just gone on without her!" Amy yelled looking away again as a tear fell from her eye.

Acelin only smirked this was a good girl who made an honest mistake out of the good will in her heart. Amy closed her eyes as tears continued to fight to seep through them but as one did Acelin warped it away with his thumb. Amy's eyes popped wide open as she began to blush deeply she looked to the red fox sitting beside her and smiling warmly at her. Why did he care about her so much was one of her questions then again his attention was a great feeling. Just the feeling of butterflies she got when Sonic was even mentioned she got that same feeling with him.

Acelin hopped from the rock and then helped Amy off the rock as she still stared at him and blushing as if she was in a trance of nothing but wonder of who this guy was.

"Let's go everyone is ready." He said taking her hand as she let him and watched him take her back to the Freedom HQ.

Everyone looked to see Amy and Acelin walk in, "Alright everyone let's go find little man." He said as everyone nodded.

"Alright guys..." Sonic said as Sally, Fiona and Scourge did a face palm. "Let's do it to it!" He finished jumping into the globe post opening as everyone followed.

* * *

><p>Rosy woke up and blocked the sun light out of her eyes it got a little harsh in the afternoon. She sat up her entire body in pain she tried rubbing her neck to sooth it but to no avail.<p>

Rob 'O' walked in with some medicine, food, and some other clothing for her. "I see you are awake." He said placing the food on a dresser beside the bed.

"Where is Felix?" she asked looking to her cousin.

"He is taking a nap with Little Jon." He said handing Rosy the soup and bread.

"Thank you, cousin." She said then began eating the food.

Rob knew that this wasn't his cousin she shoots out at people he saw the change in her all together but there was something else he had to get out of her. "Rosy, why were you bleeding?" He asked her making her choke on her soup.

"What?" she asked placing the soup back on the tray.

"Your bleeding Rosy and not on your arms or legs. Who did it?" he asked as Rosy only looked at him like he was crazy but knew exactly what he was talking about.

She looked away from him. "That is none of your business." She said crossing her arms.

Rob sighed. "Rosy, what did you do?" he asked gently this time.

She grinned turning back to him. "I raped Miles Prower." She said making Rob look at her shocked.

"Why would you do that?" he yelled.

The pink lunatic only shrugged. "Well, I wanted too obliviously." She said "And it was so much fun too. He couldn't help but cry which made me mad a little but what made more surprised is that he was screaming and no one heard it." She said laughing.

Rob did a face palm. "How did you even get in the castle? His security is top notch." He said.

"Ah, ah, ah." She said wagging her finger. "That is a secret my dear cousin." She said as she stopped laughing for her stomach was now in pain.

Rob noticed this and smiled. "And now your in pain." He said as Rosy only glared at him. "I just hope nothing comes from this I surely don't feel like hearing from your mother…or you father for that matter." He said

"How is mom and dad?" she asked she hadn't seen her mother in a little while so, of course she was wondering how she was doing.

"They are doing great and would do better if you didn't come home with a kid." He said.

Rosy rolled her eyes she didn't understand why he was so upset about this he wasn't the child's father. "Why are you so worried about it?" she said standing up and his face ignoring the shoot of pain that ran up and down her leg.

"Because, Rosy you don't need a child!" He yelled at her. "And when Miles finds out you really believe that Miles is going to let YOU raise HIS kid if there is one? Plus you're not old enough!" he said getting right back in her face ready to hit her if he felt like it.

Rosy was ready to fight him back because she knew that he beat on Mari-An but he wasn't about to put his hands on her. "You can beat on Mari-An all day but you WILL not put your hands on me!" she yelled finally feeling the pain in her legs which made her fall down on the bed.

Rob only glared evilly at her but he only let it go and walked to the door. "That is none of your damn business. And like I said you need to rest seems like your game is causing you a lot of pain." He said walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Rosy only rolled her eyes and began eating her soup and took the pain medicine with it after she rested up she was going to leave with little Felix but where would she go? She still had to make a plan to kill Scourge and Fiona if she felt like getting rid of the fox too. Then she thought about her and Rob 'O's argument, what if she did get pregnant? Where would she go? Who would help her? She sure as hell wasn't going to stay here with Rob 'O' and Mari-An. But her mother and father would be really pissed especially her father. And would Miles even want anyone to know about him having a kid with her being the mother but neither the less that didn't bother her more than the fact that he may take the child from her.

The pain meds were kicking in quickly and she was getting tired her muscles began to relax and she began to fall asleep she put the empty soup bowl back on the tray and laid down into the covers as all the questions and thoughts still sitting on the front of her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Should have that about in the beginning the Rosy dear! Read and Review please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Life is so cruel

**Chapter 5: Life is so cruel yet has it's rewards.**

**Sorry for the SLOW update College is still busy even with just two classes. -.- Anyways enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic stepped in out of the Globe post looking around as everyone climbed out. "Wait, this is Castle Acorn." He said as Scourge looked around, ironically they right where Rosy blow a hole in the roof.<p>

"I wonder who could have done that." Scourge said when everyone heard someone yelling.

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Hey, Scourge who does that sound like to you?" Fiona said as Scourge only smirked and nodded his head to the direction of the sound.

Alicia was busy trying to get the images out of her head while Patch was done throwing up but he wasn't done laughing his ass off.

"Shut up Patch. This isn't something to laugh about!" Miles yelled clearly pissed that Patch saw this as something hilarious.

Patch let himself calm down wiping a tear from his eye. "Noz, you est right Milez. It est zick." He said in a harsh tone.

"What is sick?" Scourge asked making them jump as they turned to him.

"Great, it est exactly what we needed." Patch said in sarcasm, of course.

"Hey, I asked you a question." Scourge said walking up to them.

Alicia smirked, "Oh nothing just the fact Rosy was here." she said looking to a shocked Scourge.

"What was she doing here?" He asked knowing that if they saw Rosy they saw his son.

"Oh, I don't know but she did have a cute little green hedgehog with her though. We had so much fun didn't we Patch." Alicia said grinning wickedly as Patch only rolled his eyes.

"Of course you idiots let her get away with my son." Fiona said ready to jump on the sadistic princess then she thought about it. "Wait, how did you get your hands on him?" she asked as everyone began to wonder that.

"Oh, let's say Rosy was….busy." She said holding back a laugh.

Miles looked as her with his eyes wide. "Shut…Up…Princess." He growled getting Scourge's attention.

"Busy huh? With who?" he said looking to Miles.

Patch had to jump in this one. "Azk Milez." He said going into a fit of laughter.

"Ask…" Scourge said didn't know if he should laugh or throw up but right now laugh was what he was going to do.

"That is just wrong." Acelin said looking away in disgust as Amy didn't know what to say her wide open just like Bunnie, Fiona, Tails, and Sally.

"Oh….my….goodness." Bunnie said trying not to think about it.

Sonic throw up on the other hand, "That is just so wrong!" he yelled as Scourge continued to roll on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"THAT. ISN'T. FUNNY!" Miles yelled on the verge of a mental break down it was bad enough that Patch and Alicia found him in the bed with clear evidence of it.

"No, it isn't." Alicia said she really didn't see how funny it was and it annoyed her more that Sonic Prime threw up in her castle. "It just as disgusting as Miles Prime and Prime version of Rosy doing the same."

Which that only made things worse. "Tails can I not look at you for the time being." Amy said really just looking at that floor. As Scourge and Patch laughed harder.

"Sure, Amy I really understand right now." Tails said looking the opposite way.

"Okay, where did she go with the little guy?" Acelin said looking to Alicia he really didn't want to think about what was being said at the moment.

"Well, from what I know he must have gotten out of Miles room and he made his way to my room." Alicia explained. Fiona kicked Scourge to make him stop so he can get up and listen.

"Okay, but how did she get him back?" Fiona asked as Scourge got up off the floor and Sonic walked over to Sally looking sick as she only rubbed his back in sympathy.

"She went on a rampage making the servants run and hide while we had to run away from her." She finished.

As Patch jumped in. "We zaw zhe wanted the baby zo we gave him backz to get her out of here."

Scourge glared at them grabbing Patch by the collar. "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled, "You let that lunatic go with my son so your little castle wouldn't be destroyed!" he yelled throwing Patch right into Alicia.

"Everyone I think we should back up." Tails said as everyone did that while Scourge rolled up into a ball and launched himself around the room putting dents in the walls, breaking the furniture.

He stopped at the door way looking back at Patch and Alicia as they got up. "If you think Rosy is bad." He said going back into a ball, "You haven't seen anything yet!" he yelled as Fiona ran up and kicked him in hard enough he bounced off the hall way walls making the servants who were coming out of hiding go back. He ended busting into one room making the servants and maids run back out screaming as he destroyed the room before coming back out and going into another.

Fiona laughed at the destruction. "I guess you guys better get talking." She said turning back to them as Scourge was back in the hallway and knocked down a giant crystal ceiling chandelier.

Patch eyes were wide with annoyance. "Look I don't know where she went but flew away with a jet pack. Now. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. CASTLE!" Alicia yelled pulling out her whip.

"Hey, we can do that." Sonic said as he and the others ran out of the castle to find Scourge already standing outside waiting for them.

"Had some fun there?" Acelin said getting a smirk from the green hedgehog.

"Sure, now let's go find my son." He said as they walked away hearing another ceiling chandelier crash down inside.

"But where would he look?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, the only place I know Rosy would go is that place Mercia where her cousin lives if he is still alive." Scourge said as they continued on.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to go there and check." Sonic said.

By afternoon they wanted to rest especially Fiona if she knew having a child would wear your body out THIS badly she would have never had one in the first place but then she would have her little Felix. "Scourge I am tired." She said making everyone stop especially him since they were holding hands after all.

Scourge took a deep breath he knew this was going to happen and he didn't want to stop. "Come on, babe we have to get Felix back." He said trying to pull Fiona along but she refused to move.

Acelin had Amy on his back since she looked like her feet were hurting he didn't bother to ask her. "Come on green dude let's find somewhere to stay."

"Yeah." They all agreed making Scourge roll his eyes.

"Fine." He said looking around he knew this place someone he knew very well lived here. "I know where we can go." He said starting to walk again.

"Oh, where is that?" Fiona asked as he walked up to a house and knocking on the door. He was about to answer till he heard yell from the other side.

"Who the hell is it?" the voice sounded older and feminine but also tough and very mean.

Scourge growled he hated this person with a passion. "IT'S ME!...damn b****." Last part only Fiona heard which made her almost bust out into a fit of laughter.

The door swung open and at the entrance was blue female hedgehog with a thick blonde bang that was curly and short quills that were also in curls, she wore a purple dress that had a large V in the middle that stopped at her belly button and had silver high heels, she had on make up as if she was going out.

Scourge could only glare at the older woman, Sonic gawked in shock because this was his mother from Moebius and they were totally opposites. "Hello Bernadette." Scourge growled in between his teeth.

Berne only grinned sarcastically at him. "What the hell do you want, Sonic?" she said showing her sharp teeth.

Scourge thought he was about to jump and choke his own mother. "You know damn well my name is Scourge now." He growled he hated this woman not only did she ignore him like his father but she abandoned him and his father to go have a life that she wanted.

"That doesn't answer my question." She said, she had bent down into his face now.

Scourge was ready to jump till Fiona held him down. "We need a place to stay for the night." She explained hoping that Berne would be sympatric.

"Come on." She said in annoyance.

"Oh….my….goodness." Bunnie said as they walked, Sally and Sonic couldn't say anything neither could Tails, Amy, and Acelin either.

"So, what you been up to Sonic?" Berne asked standing up as Scourge and the others took a sit.

"Babe, calm down." Fiona whispered in Scourge's ear as he continually death glared her.

"Awww, you have a girl-friend, what happened to Rosy? I see she still hasn't killed your ass yet." She said everyone could see she was clearly taunting Scourge.

"No she hasn't." He said breathing hard. "And Fiona is my girl I see none of your boyfriends have killed you yet what you do give yourself up to them?"

Berne glared as Scourge she didn't understand why she gave birth to the bastard in the first place. "Nope, have you seen your father lately? Oh, wait I forgot you killed him!" she yelled making Scourge jump from his seat and walk right up into her face.

"You killed your own dad!" Sonic yelled in shock of this. He would never think of killing his father ever.

"You know what maybe I should kill you too." He said him and his mother death glaring.

"Sonic, stop him." Sally said. Everyone else was too shocked to say a word.

"Try it you little bastard we'll both go down!" Berne yelled stomping.

Scourge would have jumped on her right then and there if Fiona hadn't had grabbed his arm dragging him out of the house.

Berne watched as his son was dragged out by his girl before glancing back at Sonic and the others grabbing a mini jacket and her bag. They didn't know what to say only watched her as she walked over to the door. "Be good, don't eat up all my food, and there are guest rooms up stairs." She said walking out and slamming the door.

"Sonic are you alright?" Sally said.

Sonic only nodded. "Should we go look for Fiona and Scourge since she left?" Amy asked more worried about Sonic.

"No, he needs to cool off." Acelin said knowing how he felt in his own way.

"You must know how he feels?" Tails asked as everyone looked to him.

"Let's I had many more scars than this and most of them weren't from fights at parties." He said not wanting to go into farther detail. Amy could feel that he felt tense so she took his hand and squeezed it a little making him smile.

Bunnie and Sally looked at each other then got up. "Come on Amy lets go make the boys something to eat." They both said grabbing her hand and rushing into the kitchen.

Sonic, Tails, and Acelin had no clue what that was for. "Women." All three said.

"Hey, Acelin do you like Amy?" Tails asked as Acelin's smile got bigger.

"Yep, she is a sweet girl not like most of the others I have dated." He said truthfully he really did like Amy she was better than his usual taste in girls she was nice, she didn't have much patience but oh well. He saw past all that and looked for the real Amy.

Sonic and Tails glanced at each other. "Well, why don't you tell her?" Sonic asked as they both looked to him.

Acelin looked them. "Well, we both know why." He said getting a nervous look from Sonic.

"Sorry about that man." He said scratching his head.

Acelin only shook his head still smiling. "That's alright I am pretty sure I am getting to her." He said looking back to the kitchen which he really couldn't see inside since it had a door.

Bunnie and Sally say Amy down at the end of the table and took a sit on either side. "Okay, tell us something about Mr. Acelin in there." Bunnie said her and Sally smiling warmly at Amy as she looked at them confused.

"What about him?" She asked them wiping their smiles from their face.

"Oh, come on Amy look at the way he looks at you the way he treats you." Bunnie said.

"He is interested." Sally said making Amy blush wildly.

"No, he isn't he just…."

"Likes you." Bunnie said making Amy look away. "Do you like him?" She asked.

Amy didn't think about that maybe she did like him, he was truthful to her, helped her and protected her even when it risked his life but then again so did Sonic. But Sonic would run away from her affection while Acelin would want to be embraced by her affections even given some of his own.

"Amy." The cherry pink hedgehog jumped from his thoughts feeling Sally's hand on her shoulder.

"Um, maybe." She said not really sure. Bunnie and Sally glanced at each other and then looked back to Amy.

"That is going to change soon." They both said giggling as they got up and began to cook.

Scourge was in the woods not too far from his mother's house he was just walking pretty fast almost to the point where Fiona had to run to catch up with him.

"Scourge, slow down!" She yelled but he came to a complete stop his back to her and head hanging low. Fiona took a breather than walked up behind Scourge holding him from behind. "What is wrong, babe?" She asked placing her head on his shoulder.

"Her!" He yelled but it didn't make Fiona flinch at all. "I can't stand her I should have killed her just like dad." He said looking away for a minute till Fiona walked in front of him pulling his face to hers he ended up wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Don't think about her." She said as Scourge laid his forehead on hers "Felix is more important."

"Your right and she is never going to see him. Ever." He said and he was serious which Fiona didn't mind.

"I agree totally." She said smirking. "Why does she hate you so much anyways?"

Scourge let go of her and looked away. "I guess because I held her back from the life she really wanted." He said as Fiona hugged him from behind once again to comfort him. "I really didn't care she was no better than dad anyways."

Fiona didn't seem to feel bothered that Scourge killed his own father her parents and family had abandoned her anyways. "Well, you have me." She said as Scourge turned around pulling her to him again.

"And Felix." He said smirking as she smirked along with him.

"I miss him we never usual have this quiet time with him around and I have gotten used to it." She said which it was the truth when she and Scourge wanted to have alone time Felix was there to interrupt.

Scourge chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He said then he made seductive grin. "You know we do have some alone time right now, babe." He said in a seductive tone making Fiona wrap her arms around his neck she loved it when he used that tone.

They slowly back up against a tree as Scourge picked her up by her thighs pressing his body onto hers. "Yes we do." She said as they broke the space between their lips molding them in sync with one another. Scourge pressed his body against hers much harder and began making a trail of kisses down her cheek and to her neck. Fiona let her eyes close and let her head fall back since Felix came this was rare for them but tonight they would make up for it. Scourge took off her clothes for her not wasting anytime rubbing and exploring her body completely.

"Scourge, stop playing games." Fiona moaned making him smirk she then gasped when he let the real fun began.

"Come on guys the food is done!" Amy yelled as she sat the last plate of food on the table.

"Finally!" Sonic yelled walking grabbing a quick sit beside Sally.

Acelin took sit beside Amy while Tails and Bunnie on either end of the table.

"This smells great!" Tails said noticing the two empty seats. "They still haven't gotten back."

"Doesn't seem like it." Sonic said putting some food in his mouth.

"I hope his mother doesn't come back before he does." Amy said none of them wanted to see that again. "It has been half an hour."

"Judging by the way she was dressed she might not come back till morning." Acelin said getting everyone attention.

"How do you know, sug?" Bunnie said.

Acelin at first didn't want to answer but might as well. "Had a mother like her only thing was I had live with her." He said pausing for a moment. Amy could feel this topic bothered him somewhat she secretly placed hand on his under the table. "Sometimes she would come home and sometimes she wouldn't. She loved to taunt me more than anything much like Scourge hates his mother. Sadly, I hate mine too." He said but no one said anything what kind they say.

"Well, let's just hope they get back here and not get lost somewhere." Sally said as everyone went silent for a moment and began to eat they food.

Scourge was lying on the ground with Fiona's head nuzzled on his chest they were both breathing heavy. "That. Was. Great." Scourge said as Fiona looked to him and smirked.

She kissed molding her lips onto his. "Let's go back knowing them they are probably worried about us." She said climbing off of him and putting her clothes back on as Scourge did the same.

She then helped him up and they began walking back. "I really miss Lix." Fiona said it only made her sad to know her little boy wasn't with her.

Scourge sighed. "We'll get him back." he said.

"I know but why couldn't she just go away?" Fiona asked very upset Scourge just pulled her close to him by her waist.

"I know Fi, but don't worry she'll pay for what she did to you and Lix." He said making them smile. "Let's not think about that."

"Kinda hard not to." She said then a memory of Felix came into mind making her giggle.

"What's so funny?" Scourge asked looking to her.

"I remember that time you got him to not be afraid of thunder." She said making Scourge smirk.

"Yeah, I remember that."

_Scourge and Fiona were finally asleep for the night Felix wasn't the easiest to put to sleep with him at only being six months old he liked to stay up all night. But thunder strike would interrupt the all time quiet night._

_BOOM!_

"_Waaaaaaaaa!" _

_Fiona and Scourge groaned that cry woke them both up. "Scourge….it's your turn." She groaned lying on her back as he jumped up looking at her like she was crazy. _

"_What?" he yelled making her sit up and glare at him. _

"_You promised, babe." She said not taking that glare off of him as he rolled his eyes and got out of bed. _

_BOOM!_

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" This made Scourge run in there as well as Fiona._

_Felix was lying on his back squealing Scourge immediately picked him laying him on his chest. "What's the problem?" he said rubbing Felix's back to calm him down a little. _

"_Maybe he is hungry." Fiona said running back out of the room to make a bottle for him. Scourge walked after still trying his best to calm Felix down some. The former king of Moebius didn't think being a parent would be the hardest thing for him to grasp. _

_Scourge sat in their living room sitting Felix up he was relieved that the infant calmed down at least but he still had tears coming from his tiny eyes. Scourge's ears fell to see his son like that, "Come on, Lix calm down a little." He said on soft tone but the thunder only made the infant more upset and began to cry again. _

_Fiona came into the living room taking a sit beside Scourge handing him the bottle but when the new father tried to feed his infant son the infant wouldn't take the bottle._

_BOOM!_

_Felix threw himself into Scourge's chest the thunder was the thing upsetting him then it hit him. "Fiona, I we'll be right back." Scourge said grabbing nearby baby blanket and wrapping it around Felix then throwing on his favorite leather jacket making his way to the door._

"_Babe, where are you going?" Fiona asked getting up and walking over to Scourge gave her a quick kiss. _

"_Don't wait up!" he yelled running out of their apartment building. _

_Felix was pulling at his father's chest skin from fear but then stopped he didn't understand it but he was having his exciting feeling. Scourge heard Felix began to giggle making him smile actually, "You like that huh?" he said laughing it wasn't the only the fact he looked exactly like Scourge a side from a little red bang he sometimes acted like him._

_Scourge skid to a stop to listen to the laughter of his son but it was interrupted when there was another big boom making him jump. Scourge wasn't about to have this he wasn't afraid of thunder and his son wasn't about to be. Scourge once again took off creating a sonic boom right with the boom of the thunder making Felix look up to his father slowly smiling and giggling. Scourge continued to do this repeatedly he finally stopped right when a boom of thunder was heard but Felix didn't cry this time he only continued to laugh at it. Scourge smirked running back home with the giggling infant._

_Fiona ended up falling asleep on the couch waiting for them despite Scourge telling her not too she jumped back up when she heard Felix giggling and Scourge laughing. _

"_What happened?" Fiona asked smiling at the sight of the two laughing their heads off. _

"_Felix was afraid of the thunder so I decided that he would conquer his fear." Scourge said as Fiona walked up to her son and as he looked to her reaching for her. _

_Fiona smiled warmly taking into her arms Felix nuzzled his face into his mother's bust as a sign of affection. "Are you ready to go back to sleep now?" She said as he looked back up to her hopping a little and giggling. _

"_Seems not." Scourge said as Felix's crystal blue eyes looked him boosting with life. _

"_Like I said you turn." Fiona said giving the infant green hedgehog to his dad. _

"_Hey, I don't mind." He said opening the door again and taking off leaving Fiona laughing. As they ran for two more hours leaving Scourge more tired than Felix either way the next day._

Scourge and Fiona continued to laugh about that memory till they got to back to the house which wasn't long.

Sonic and the others were upstairs getting ready as they heard the front door close with laughter filling downstairs. "That sounds like them." Sonic said as everyone made their way down stairs.

"Welcome back, Scourge." Sonic said as Fiona and he calmed down their laughing.

"Where did you guys go?" Amy asked

"A walk in the forest." Fiona asked as she and Scourge glanced at each with a sly grin.

"For a whole hour!" the pink hedgehog yelled making Scourge and Fiona only shrugged.

Amy only rolled her eyes but she and the others knew good and well what they were doing. "Anyways there is only four rooms the first being your moms." Sonic explained.

"We can sleep down here." Scourge said kicking off his shoes.

"Alright then." Sonic said shrugging as they went back upstairs. They all got back upstairs looking at three rooms.

"Okay, Me and Tails can share a room." Sonic said looking to his buddy winking before they speed off to their room.

"Bunnie and I can share a room." Sally said pulling Bunnie off to the next room.

Leaving Acelin and Amy dumbfounded but mostly Amy. "Wait, I know you guys planned this!" Amy said got no answer.

Acelin only shook his head going into the last room which was right near the stairs. "Come on, Amy." He said pulling the fiery sakura hedgehog inside.

"I knew they would do this." She said falling on the bed pouting as Acelin took some extra blankets and pillows out of the closet making a sleeping pad on the bed.

"Amy, calm down." Acelin said chuckling a little as he looked to her he couldn't help but smile she looked to cute sitting there pouting. "You look very cute when your mad you know." He said lying down on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

Him saying that made Amy jump and blush. "Um, thanks Ace." She said then she thought about what Sally and Bunnie said she wanted to know it was true could the red fox really liked her. "Um, Ace." She called to him seeing if he was stilling awake and ended up looking up and down.

"Yeah?" the fox asked opening one eye and looking to Amy to find her staring at him. He got up slowly to the point he was face to face with her. "Amy!" he yelled snapping his fingers near her ear making her jump as her blush got darker to see their faces were so close. Acelin laughed and got up to set on the bed beside her.

"Um, what?" she asked getting out of trance.

"You called my name." he said as she looked to him.

"Oh. Yeah. I did." She said looking away a little embarrassed. "Yeah I wanted to ask you something." She said looking down to floor still blushing wildly.

"What is it?" he said looking to her.

"Well….I was wondering if you liked me? You mean from the way you treat and stuff." She said but she didn't get a immediate answer kinda making her ears fall in disappointment.

Acelin smirked, Amy felt a hand under her chin as her head was slowly pulled to look to the sexy red fox sitting next to her. Acelin closed his eyes gently planting his lips on Amy's making her heart skip a beat and her eyes go wide with shock.

He pulled away smiling at her reaction. "Does that answer your question?" he said as Amy slowly smiled. "And I am guessing you like me too seeing you didn't pull away and yell 'I'm making you betray Sonic' or something like that." He said still smirking actually making Amy giggle at it.

"I actually do like you a lot more than I wanted to let myself like you." The cherry pink hedgehog said trying to look away but Acelin gently pulled her head back to him. "That's good." He said gently kissing her again but this time Amy returned the kiss letting their lips mold together.

They finally pulled away from what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. "You know you don't have to sleep on the floor." Amy said making Acelin's smirk turn into a full grown grin.

"Right now, I wasn't intending to." The fire red fox said playing wrapping his arms around Amy's waist and falling back with her on top laughing.

Outside with the door slightly cracked after watching the whole thing Bunnie, Sally, Sonic and Tails were smiling and giving each other high fives their plan was successful. "Well, Sonic seems like your biggest fan isn't you biggest fan anymore." Tails whispered making Bunnie and Sally giggle quietly.

"Hey, I have no problem with that at all." Sonic said but not in a mean way.

"They do look cute together tho." Sally said looking back before Bunnie slowly and quietly closed the door.

"Hey, do you guys think that Acelin and Fiona are somehow related?" Bunnie asked.

Everyone had to think about that for a little they did look alike except for the eyes, of course. "They could be I mean didn't Fiona say her family left her behind and she never heard from them again? He could be a cousin or even a brother." Sally said making everyone think about the possibility.

"Well, let's find out tomorrow or something." Sonic yawned as he made his way to the room him and tails were sharing. "Good night, girls." He said as he walked in living the door open for Tails.

"I hope he isn't making you sleep on the floor." Sally said looking to Tails as made his way to the room he was sharing with Sonic.

"Nope, good night Bunnie and Sally." Tails said going inside and closing the door.

"Good night, guys." They both said going into their room.

Unnoticed Scourge and Fiona was at the bottom of the stairs listening the whole time. "Wow, your guys from Mobius Prime are still weird." Scourge said as he and Fiona made their way back to the couch.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Let's try to be grateful that they are helping us." Fiona said letting Scourge lay down first then she lay down on top of him. "Why can't we just use your mother's bed?" she asked running her finger on his scars.

Scourge didn't want to be in her house let alone by in her bed then a mischievous grin came upon his face. "You know she does have a bed and we still have energy think you be a little more quiet this round." He said looking to the red fox smirking as she looked to him smirking as well.

"That goes for you too." She said as they got up and quietly went to his mother's closing and locking the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Scourge and Fiona we don't need you two popping up with another one. <strong>

**Yeah, had to do a little Acelin Rogue and Amy Rose XD Read and Review please! **

**See ya at Chap. 6!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Time to go!

**Chapter 6: Time to go!**

* * *

><p>Rosy woke up feeling a lot better but she couldn't stay here she had to move. She climbed out of bed putting her shoes back on but then noticed her clothes were in ruins. She finally realized this was her room when she lived with Anti-Rob 'O' she got up her legs feeling much better as she walked over to her closet seeing that not much was there. So, she just grabbed a red shirt and yellow shorts with some red shoes like her blues. She noticed it didn't care that it didn't go well with her hammer but that didn't matter.<p>

She walked out to see Anti-Mari-An feeding Felix and her son, Jon she gave Felix another spoon before she noticed Rosy standing there.

She looked to her showing her black eye healed a little at least. "Good morning, Rosy." She said in a kind tired voice.

"Good morning." Rosy said plainly before looking to Felix who giggled at her. She noticed he was clean and had on new clothing, a pair of white pants, with a yellow shirt and socks. _Now that's ironic._ Rosy thought.

"What are you going to do today?" Mari-An asked feeding a spoon of feed to Jon.

Rosy hadn't thought about that but she wasn't about to run from Scourge she wanted him to find her. "I will be at Rob and his gangs little hang out and I am taking Felix with me." She said as Mari-An nodded giving Felix the last spoon of food. She wasn't about to test Rosy most of their whole family was bad and very ill-tempered.

Rosy picked Felix up, "Come on baby we have a date." She said giggling as she walked out.

"Bye-bye." Felix said waving bye at Mari-An and her son making the echidnas smile.

* * *

><p>"Scourge, get up." Scourge opened to his eyes to see a clean and fully dressed Fiona looking at him. "Come on, the others have already washed and waiting." She said walking out to give Scourge some privacy.<p>

Fiona walked back downstairs to find everyone standing in the living room. "Scourge's mother still hasn't come home huh?" she said till Sonic pointed to the couch behind them. And there she was lying on her back sleeping.

Fiona didn't say anything just turned to others. "Fiona, I have a question for you." Amy said getting the foxes attention.

"Mmhmm." She said raising an eyebrow.

"How did you end up having Felix, I mean you are still young and all." everyone kinda wondered this Fiona was still young just like them so why would she have a baby.

"It just happened really." She said not at all offended. "I wasn't planning for him to come and when I told Scourge he didn't want him."

Everyone looked at her confused. "But he seems so attached to him now." Bunnie said.

Fiona shrugged. "The three months he would barely talk to me or touch me." She said looking a little hurt about that. "But then as time went on he seemed to accept it and when Felix came out a green hedgehog he was even happier." She said giggling. "I thought he wanted to name him Scourge Jr. but he didn't and don't ask why." She said as they turned to the stairs to see Scourge walking down washed and clothed in his usual clothing.

Sonic looked to him. "Hey-"

"I know she is here so hurry we need to leave before she wakes up." Scourge said hurrying towards the door.

Everyone understand why so they hurried behind him. "Mommy's little boy…" Scourge stopped his hand right there at the door knob about to grasp it and his other in a balled up fist shaking.

Everyone looked to his mother shocked that she used that tone but the next thing she said really made Scourge mad. "You ruin everything for mommy." She said in a disgusted voice.

Fiona swore Scourge was really going to jump on her and choke but he only swing the door open as it crashed into the wall leaving a hole.

"Scourge, babe its alright." Fiona said running up behind him as he rushed away from her house and quickly.

"Yeah, if I kill her it will be." he said as every hurried behind him.

"Why did she say that?" Amy whispered to Acelin but Scourge heard it.

"She used to say that when I was little…damn...UGH! I F****** hate her!" The green hedgehog yelled wanting to speed off so badly but he knew he had to wait for the others.

Fiona grabbed him pulling him into a kiss as the others only stopped and watched the couple. "I love you, Scourge." She said.

To him this was seemingly out of nowhere but he knew it was to make him feel better which it calmed him down quickly. "I love you too, Fi." He said kissing her forehead and turning to began walking again. The fox only sighed motioning for them to continue.

"Yo, Amy are we pretty close to Mercia?" Scourge asked glancing back to the sakura hedgehog.

She looked around she could never forget her home and birthplace. "It seems like it." She said looking back to Scourge.

He only looked ahead. "Good." He said smirking.

* * *

><p>"Rosy, what are you doing here?" Rob asked watching Rosy place Felix in the same machine she did when first kidnapped him but this was healing processes and nothing more.<p>

"Mind your business, Rob." She said in a threatening tone. Felix used the walls of the machine to stand up and began to tap on the glass wanting to get out. "Don't worry baby I will be right back okay?" She said grabbing a paint brush and red paint. She knew Scourge might come looking for her in Moebius how quickly she didn't know but just in case she was going to lead him right to her.

"Rosy, you can't leave him in there." Rob said as Rosy only rolled her eyes at him.

"Your not supposed to hit on your wife yet you do it." She said making him growl at her as she walked out slamming the door. Rob 'O' looked to Felix as the hedgehog began to cry

"I will be right back little guy." He said hurrying out of the door to home.

Scourge had calmed down by now it was afternoon again and they were definitely in the woods of Mercia. The others looked at the trees seeing red marks on them.

"Seems like someone was a little bored." Acelin said then they noticed that they were arrows pointing to a path for them.

"Something doesn't seem right." Amy said pushing up closer to Acelin none of them sensed the person watching them from the trees.

"Do you think Rosy did this?" Sally said looking at the arrows.

"Oh, she definitely did it." Scourge said when they came up to an opening with a X in the middle. Scourge began to growl. "Come on, Rosy!" he yelled looking into the trees hearing them rustle.

"~Awwww, Scrougy poo you found me too fast." She giggled her giggles spreading through the forest sky.

"I don't have time for games right now, Rosy! Come down and let me kill you so I can get my son back!" he yelled throwing his jacket and sunglasses aside.

"Fine." She said in annoyed and angry tone. She landed on the opposite side of the opening seeming angry.

Fiona was about to step beside him till he put his arm up, "No, I will handle her." He said as Fiona reluctantly backed off.

"~Awwwwwwww~" Rosy teased making both Scourge and Fiona death glare at her. "Let's get started!" She yelled running at him with her hammer ready.

Scourge said nothing growling as he ran at her grabbing the hammer much to her surprise and punching her in the face knocking her back. Scourge threw the hammer and Fiona caught it he wasted no time running at again. He then jumped up bringing his fist back.

"~I don't think so!~ The crazy sakura hedgehog yelled kicking him as soon as his face was near hers. Scourge landed back on his feet.

"~Was that it?~" Rosy taunted spitting the blood out of her mouth.

"Nope." Scourge said spin dashing her the face but she grabbed hold of him throwing him to the ground and bouncing like a basketball then kicking him into a tree.

Rosy laughed as he hit the ground hard then felt a hard hit in the stomach knocking her into a tree. "You should really pay attention, Rosy." Fiona said standing right where Rosy was standing grinning as Scourge got up.

Rosy looked smiled wrapping the blood from her mouth. "You should too." She said throwing a ready grenade at the red fox but it was shot before it hit her looking.

Fiona and Rosy looked to Acelin, who had his gun pointed her. "What's up, Rosy?" He said shooting at her without hesitation and with great accuracy.

Rosy tried to run but one bullet got in her arm making it bleed. This made Rosy scream and just run at him too only get knocked back by Amy's hammer.

"Now, I DON'T think so." She said standing in front of Acelin.

"Nice." He said making Amy turn to him and smile.

"Thanks." She said blushing a little.

"Amy, watch out!" Sonic said as Rosy came up punching Amy so hard in the face when Acelin caught her he slid back a few feet but Rosy wasn't done there she ran at the two screaming as she jumped up and slammed them down into the ground pretty hard leaving them in a small cater.

"Hey, Rosy!" She looked back to get another spin dash to the face knocking her into a tree so hard she went through it.

Scourge and the others speed to where she was Rosy was bruised but she wasn't about to give up just yet. "Tell me where my son is Rosy." Scourge said grabbing the female hedgehog by the throat and pinning her to the tree.

"Right here." Scourge and Rosy looked to see Rob 'O' there only a few feet from them holding Felix.

Fiona ran straight to him taking Felix and hugging him tightly as he hugged her back. "Your okay!" she said kissing her son on the cheek.

"I thought I told your ass your to stay out of this!" Rosy yelled kicking Scourge off of her and running to at Fiona and Felix till she was stopped by Mari-An by being pinned to the ground.

"No, Rosy this is going to end." The female echidna said as Rosy screamed and move around to get out of her grasp.

Scourge kept up running and knocking her out after kicking her in the face. "Scourge, you didn't have to do that." Rob 'O' said walking over and picking up his cousin.

Scourge said nothing as he walked over to Fiona and Felix. Felix looked to his father and began to hop up and down in excitement. "Da!" he yelled reaching for him.

"What's up little man?" he said taking Felix and tossing him in the air.

"I wouldn't do that, I feed not to long ago." Mari-An said as Scourge and Fiona looked to her.

"Thanks." Fiona said walking up beside Scourge she noticed Mari-An black eye but didn't question it.

"What are you guys going to do with her?" Tails asked walking up to them.

Mari-An and Rob 'O' looked at each other and then to Rosy. "Hopefully I will be able to get to stop chasing you but how I don't know." Rob 'O' said he truly didn't know what to do with Rosy.

"Well, Scourge we'll will have to move to a new town in the other zone." Fiona said tickling Felix as he nuzzled his head into his father's chest.

"I don't mind." He said looking down to Felix.

"You guys should hurry we will take her home and try to keep her from bothering you guys." Mari-An said walking up to Felix, who looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at the infant hedgehog, "See ya later little guy." She said rubbing his head.

"Bye-bye." He said waving at her.

"Awww, he is so cute." Amy said as she and Acelin caught up with them both looked a little bruised up.

"You guys alright?" Sally asked running up to help Amy.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" the female hedgehog laughed making Acelin roll his eyes playfully.

"Who jet pack may this be?" Mari-An said bringing out the jet pack from behind her.

"Thank goodness, I thought she would destroy it." Acelin said going over to the echidna once he made sure that Sally could hold up Amy.

"Your welcome." Mari-An giggled as Acelin put it on and walked over to Amy picking her up.

"Can't go anywhere without this." Sonic said tossing Scourge his jacket and shades.

Scourge put them on nodding to Sonic, "Let's get going." Scourge said letting Fiona take Felix as he picked her up in his arms.

Sonic picked up Sally. "Back to Mobius!" Tails yelled as everyone took off.

"Hey, does this lead to Mobius Prime?" one of the servants asked after Rosy and Scourge's destruction they had to clean up the place.

"Maybe." One maid said walking up to it.

"Move outta the way!" they heard Scourge yelled yelping as the maid hopped in the servants arm watching the others jump through the ring.

"Hurry up and close it!" Scourge yelled kicking a servant back inside as Tails shut down the globe post.

"Da-da! Da-da!" Felix squealed clipping he was so happy see that he was with his mother and father again.

Scourge let Fiona down and took Felix again kissing the adorable baby on the cheek. "Welcome back little man!" he said pushing Felix up in the air.

Sonic watched Scourge was actually a good father he thought about how he would be as a dad himself. "Isn't he cute?" Sally said making Sonic jump and blush.

"Yeah, he is." Sonic said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and letting Sally take his hand in her own.

"Maybe we'll have one just as cute one day." She said still watching them and making Sonic blush even harder.

"So, when are you going to put her down, Sug?" Bunnie said making Acelin and Amy notice he was still holding her.

Acelin smirked down at Amy making her blush. "Never." He said kissing the sakura hedgehog and making Bunnie giggle.

"So, what are you going to now?" Sally said making Scourge and Fiona turn and look to them.

"Back home." Scourge said.

"But shouldn't you guys move? Rosy could back after you guys if Anti-Rob 'O' can't hold her still." Sonic said.

"We can always move to another city." Fiona said. "Well, Tails start up the globe post."

"You guys are leaving now?" Amy asked as Acelin finally placed her down.

"Why would you guys want us to stay?" Scourge asked getting narrowed eyes. "What?" he yelled making Felix hop up and down in excitement.

"You guys don't have to leave so early." Tails said.

"Yeah, besides I got to spend little time with little man here." Acelin said patting Felix's head making the infant reach for him. "We already talked about this." The red fox said making the infant only giggle.

"How could you now want to hold him?" Amy said taking the infant. Felix gave Amy another drolly kiss on the cheek making everyone laugh. "Felix." She said wiping the drool away.

"He likes you." Fiona said tickling his stomach making him giggle.

The little family stayed till night actually getting along and talking with everyone. "Well, say good-bye Felix." Fiona said as Tails got the globe post up and ready.

Felix looked to his mother but then reached out for Cream. "Awww, you can't stay little baby you gotta go home." She said she wanted them to stay so she could see Felix too but she knew he had to go back home.

Felix began to get teary eyed to which Scourge took him tossing him the air before catching him and wiping his eyes. "You'll come back just don't start the crying." he said as Felix began to rub his eyes.

"He is sleepy." Acelin said making everyone look to him surprised on how he even knew that. "What?"

"How did you know?" Amy asked looking up to him she had a few bandages here and there.

"Well, look at him crying easily and rubbing his eyes he is trying to stay awake." Acelin said as everyone looked to the baby hedgehog who began to reach for Sonic.

Sonic was surprised, "Get him Sonic." Amy said motioning for the hedgehog to take the infant.

Scourge and Sonic looked to each other but Scourge put out Felix so Sonic could hold him. The blue hedgehog smirked taking the infant. "Just because I am holding you don't mean I am going to want you to stay." Sonic said only making Felix laugh either way.

Everyone got to hug the infant even Amy gave him a drolly kiss of her own before they gave him back to his parents. "Good luck guys!" everyone yelled and waved as Scourge, Fiona and Felix left.

They walked right into their home looking back as the globe post closed. "Home sweet home, Lix." Fiona said hugging the infant closely and taking a seat on the couch.

"I don't want to move, Fi." Scourge said not looking back at the fox, who looked at him confused.

"But, what if that lunatic comes back?" She asked making Felix lay down on her chest.

Scourge smirked, "I don't think she is coming back anytime soon." He said sitting beside Fiona and looking to Felix as he gently fell asleep.

"I hope you are right." She said looking to him as he leaned in for a kiss and she happily finished the space between their lips only to have Felix jump up and interrupt them.

"Back to losing precious time together." Fiona said as Felix began to nuzzle his face against hers making his mother and father laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later… Scourge age: 22, Fiona age: 21, Felix age: 4 and Julia age: 2<strong>

"Stwop Lix."

"No, your bothering me!"

An older Fiona on sighed at her two children sitting behind her arguing as she cleaned dishes from that morning. "You guys better stop arguing before your dad gets in here." she warned when Scourge got on them they stopped. The older fox now wear a a yellow strap shirt and white pants with her old yellow boots.

A two-year old red fox looked to her mother she was the spitting image of Fiona, "But he kwicked me first." The little fox said pointing at her older brother. She wore a yellow and white dress with her mother's old yellow bow and has green hair while her brother had a red bang.

Felix glared at her and knocked her hand from his face, "No, you kicked me first." He said getting in her face. Felix could get along with Julia but they had their moments where two fought so much their parents ignored them and let them brawl it out.

Fiona put the last dish up turning to them to show her swollen belly, why she and Scourge decided to have another child was beyond even them. "Look, I don't care who kicked who first just stop." She said getting the two to stop.

"Stwupid."

"Mom!"

Scourge walked in after hearing that he had grown a little taller and didn't wear the jacket and sunglasses anymore, "Julia, apologizes."

"Sworry." She said looking down sad.

"What took you so long to get up?" Fiona asked looking to her lover as he gave her a morning kiss.

"Over slept." He said shrugging. Fiona only shook her head and placed his plate of food in front of him. They went back to Moebius, Scourge's goal was to take it back from Miles but decided against it and just lay low just in case Rosy wanted to show up again and come after them. But they hadn't heard of or from Rosy for the last four years Rob 'O' really did keep her busy.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" Julia asked looking to her mother as she took a sit beside Scourge.

"Sure." She said as Julia and Felix jumped up. "Be careful." She said as the sibling yelled okay and was out the door.

"Are we going to continue to stay here?" Fiona asked rubbing her baby bump.

Scourge shrugged finishing the last of his food really quickly then pushing the plate away. "Maybe, why?"

"I mean now I know how you felt with the crazy lunatic stalking you and all those years and now we haven't heard from her kinda rocks my nerves some." She said not really looking to Scourge but down at stomach.

Scourge did think about that for the moment, "Maybe Rob did keep her busy with something or maybe she found someone else."

Fiona thought about it any one could fall in love and even Rosy could find someone. "Maybe." She said looking to him as pulled her closer to him making her sit on his lap.

"Come on Lix let's plway in the sand box." Julia giggled pulling him to the box full of sand to get themselves dirty with. The siblings made small sand castles before destroying them and laughing about it.

"Can I play?" the fox and hedgehog looked to see a yellow female hedgehog-porcupine hybrid standing just outside the sand box looking to them. She wore a pink and white dress; she wore pink and white shoes, while her quills were brushed out into pig tails that touched her shoulders she had green eyes, and was holding on tightly to a brown teddy bear she looked only a year younger than Felix making her at least three years old.

Felix thought she was so cute being his father's son. "Sure." He said getting and taking her hand. This made the little yellow hedgehog hybrid blush some.

"What is your name?" Julia asked as Felix helped the female take a sit between him and his sister.

"Daisy Rose." She said making Julia giggle.

"That is a pretty name. My name is Julia and this is my bwig brother Felix." She said as Felix waved at the hedgehog making her smile.

"Thank you and nice to meet you guys." She said and with that they began to play in the sand box and in the rest of the park till afternoon.

"Daisy!" the yellow porcupine looked back to see an older pink hedgehog walking up to them. She wore a white, yellow and green dress that stopped at her knees and shoes to match with a green hair band and white rose attached to it on the far right and yellow eye shadow.

Daisy jumped up and ran up to her. "Mommy!" she squealed hugging the woman's legs. "Mommy, I met some friends." She said taking the older hedgehogs hand and brings her up to Felix and Julia.

Felix looked to this older hedgehog why did he feel like he knew her. "Hey." He said waving to her but being cautious of her taking Julia's hand.

The pink hedgehog nodded, "Hello, and what are your names?" she asked. _Felix, my haven't you grown some._

"Felix and this is Julia." He said hesitantly. "Um, we should probably be getting home now." Felix said.

"Awww." Julia cried as her head fell.

"Can you guys play tomorrow?" Daisy asked sounding a little sad herself.

Felix looked back to her and smiled. "Sure, see ya later." He said running back to his house Julia and Daisy waved bye to each other.

"Come on Daisy." Her mother said taking the little girls hand and heading home themselves.

Felix and Julia got home to find Fiona about to leave and look from them. "Oh. I don't have to go get you guys today." She said as Scourge walked up beside her.

"Mommy, daddy we made a new friend today." Julia said jumping up and down as Scourge picked her up.

"Oh, and who may that be?" Scourge asked.

"Her name is Daisy Rose and she is yellow and a hedgehog like you and Felix but she looks like she is porcupine too." She said making Scourge smirk.

"Well, Lix did you put the moves on her?" he asked looking to his son and getting a nudge from Fiona.

"Yep." He answered making his mother shake her head 'no' and Scourge give him a high-five.

"But, why did you guys leave so early?" Fiona asked as everyone took a sit on the couch Scourge sitting Julia on his lap and Felix sitting between Fiona and Scourge.

"Daisy, mom came to get her." Julia said her ears fell making Scourge only rub her head.

"What did her mom look like?" Scourge and Fiona asked.

"She is a pink hedgehog." Julia said making Scourge and Fiona jump a little. _That can't be her._ They both thought at the same time.

"I felt like I knew her somewhere." Felix said looking ahead as if he was looking at the television.

"D-did you happen to get her name?" Fiona asked getting a little nervous.

"No, want us to ask tomorrow? We are going to meet Daisy at the park again." Julia said looking to both her father and mother.

Fiona and Scourge looked to each other the same nervous look in their eyes but they didn't want their children to worry. "If you want to." Fiona answered.

"Okay!" she said.

"You guys get ready for dinner." Fiona said as Felix and Julia jumped from the couch and ran down the hall to their respectful rooms.

"Scourge."

"I know if she saw them she most definitely recognized Felix." Scourge said balling up his fist getting angry his anger building then it stopped as Fiona enclosed his hands in her own.

"Scourge, calm down okay?" she said making him look to him.

"I will kill her this time, Fiona I don't give a damn what Rob says this time." He said looking to Fiona he had a lot to fight for.

This went on for two whole week Felix, Julia and Daisy would play on the playground till afternoon where Daisy's mother would always come get her and take her home. Felix was his father's son he was always making Daisy blush or smile in some way this was, of course, encouraged by Scourge. He couldn't say that it was really Rosy's daughter he hadn't seen the girl so it was just a hope that it wasn't.

* * *

><p>Daisy was crying and crying rubbing her hand it hurt so badly she had to ask why her mother did that to her and her father stood there watched. She hugged her teddy bear tightly sobbing her mother smashed her hand with the little metal hammer and stood there watching her scream and cry only picking her up and taking her to her room closing the door.<p>

Rosy let her dress slide off her shoulder's some showing a giant purple bruise she tried to touch it but it hurt soon as she tapped it.

"Now, you know how Daisy feels." She turned to look at the yellow porcupine standing at their bathroom door smoking a cigar. He towered over Rosy and was a lot stronger than her. Rosy looked back to and looked to the bruise she know there others somewhere on her body.

"I have a reason why I did that." The sakura hedgehog replied.

"Oh. Do you?" the porcupine answered. "Well, since we're talking about hurting children here." he said pulling Rosy to him by her hair making her wince. "I had a reason to get rid of the first one you thought I was going to let you keep."

"F*** you." She said this got her a punch to the face.

"I know Daisy is mine but if I find out that you did that to get another guys attention we're going to have a problem, Rosy." He said letting go of Rosy's hair.

She didn't care what he said she finally found them and she was going to make sure that she killed him this time. She left him in the bathroom and walked past Daisy's room hearing her cry stopped her she sighed walking inside to find Daisy lying down and with her knees up to her chest and her teddy bear close to her. She was happy to have Daisy, she loved Daisy but knew that what she did was wrong.

Daisy felt herself get picked up and cuddled. "Mommy, why did you do that?" she cried looking up to her mother as Rosy looked back down to her.

"For something important but mommy won't do it again." she said rubbing the kids hand.

"My hand hurts really bad mommy." She sobbed as Rosy pulled her closer cuddling her softly.

"Go to sleep Daisy." She said as the child's eye began to fall till she eventually went to sleep.

Rosy placed her back in bed and left the room closing the door behind her she turned around to find the porcupine in front of her she walked around him into the room they shared and he was right behind her closing the door and locking it.

* * *

><p>The next day like always Felix and Julia went to the playground right after breakfast they sat on the swings waiting for Daisy.<p>

"There she is!" Julia squealed jumping off the swings and running up to the yellow hedgehog and then stopped when she saw she brought a friend. He was dark shade of red and was an echidna he only wore a pair of shoes and white gloves he had shoulder length dreads and peach muzzle, Jon.

"You brought a friend, Daisy?" Julia said as the two pairs stopped in front of each other.

Daisy giggled, "This is my cousin Jon." She said as Jon waved to them.

"Hey guys I hope you don't mind if I join today." He said

"Nope, come on." Felix said as they began their play day not noticing the person watching them from the sidelines.

"Come on Daisy let's go to the swings." Julia yelled grabbing the hedgehog hand but hurting it when she touched it.

Felix and Jon looked to Daisy confused at why the girl hand would be hurting. "What's wrong?" Jon asked taking his cousin's hand and looking at it. His eyes went wide seeing a purple bruise on the surface of it.

"Daisy, what happened to your hand?" he asked as she pulled it back.

"I hurt it." She lied rubbing it gently it even hurt to do that and she could barely feel it.

Felix didn't believe her, "Come on let's go to my mom." He said take Daisy's unhurt hand and walking them towards his and Julia's home.

"Mom!" he yelled walking inside with Jon behind him he let Julia down off his back. The little red fox ran into the kitchen pulling Scourge and Fiona back out of the kitchen.

"What is it?" Scourge yelled looking to Julia a little angry.

"Daisy hurt her hand." Julia said pointing her hand at the yellow hedgehog, who hid behind Felix. Fiona and Scourge looked to the child.

"It is okay." Fiona said pulling the child from behind her son and looking at the child's hand gently. Fiona had grown motherly over the years and winced to see how purple the girls hand was.

"How did that happen?" Scourge asked looking to the bruise then to Daisy.

"I did it last night but I didn't think anything was wrong with it." She lied.

Scourge and Felix both didn't believe his mother and Jon also. "Fiona I will take her to Doc. Kintobor you guys stay here." Scourge said picking the hedgehog hybrid up and speeding down the street with Felix right beside him, he was lucky he was gifted with his father's super speed ability.

Scourge and Felix stopped in front of the doctors veterinarian hospital walking inside he was happy there was now one present there right now.

"Stop right there!" Scourge knew that voice looking to a yellow bunny wearing a black body suit and boots with arm length gloves.

"Hello Buns." He said turning to her as Felix only looked to her.

"Scourge? What the hell are you doing here." she said keeping her gun pointed at him but then noticed that he had a little girl in his arms and she looked scared. She brought the gun down for the child at least, "I'm sorry honey." She said to the little girl, of course.

"Look where it the Doc.?" Scourge asked he didn't have time to deal with her.

Buns glared at the emerald hedgehog. "Right this way." She said leading them down a hall way to the doctor writing some notes in his office. "Hey, doctor we got some visitors."

The Anti-Julian looked up from his notes and nearly jumped from the chair and fell to the floor. Felix laughed he didn't understand why the doctor would do that at the sight of his dad but it was funny.

"S-s-scourge what are you doing here?" he said getting up from his sit and adjusting his glasses.

Scourge growled in annoyance. "I want you to look at her hand." Scourge said placing the yellow hedgehog on the floor as she backed up behind him.

Anti-Julian looked to the yellow hedgehog. "It is okay child." He said walking from his chair and up to the mobians.

"Come with me." He said leaving the office room and bringing them to a check-up room. Scourge picked up Daisy and placed her on the bed she was holding her hand protectively. The doctor made Scourge and the others leave so that Daisy could tell him what happened in privacy even thought it was more likely she wasn't going to.

"So is that your daughter?" Buns asked as they sat in the kitchen and Buns drunk a cup of coffee.

"No." Scourge said raising a eyebrow. "This is my child." He said planting his hand on Felix's head making Felix smirk and cross his arms proudly.

"Well, I figured that he looks like you sadly." She said drinking more of her coffee and making both father and son glare at her.

"Whatever." They both said.

Buns giggled. "What happened to that little girl in there?" she asked a little curious to why Scourge was helping a child that didn't belong to him.

"She says she hurt her hand." Felix said. "But we don't believe her."

"Oh. And who is her mom." She said taking another drink of her coffee.

"I think it is Rosy." Scourge said and jumping as Buns literally spit almost all of her coffee out before covering her mouth.

Felix looked to his father seeing his face was covered in most of the coffee he grabbed a rag tossing it to his dad so he could clean his face he looked pretty pissed.

Buns didn't really care though. "WHAT?" She yelled after swallowing the rest of the coffee. "Your kidding, right?"

Scourge death glared the rabbit. "No." he said after cleaned the rest of his face if Felix wasn't there he would probably be choking Buns to death right about now and just for that.

"Scourge." All three got up to see Anti-Julian standing in the hallway as Daisy still sat in the room a bandage around her hand to which she could barely move it. "Scourge, what did that little Daisy tell you?"

"She told me and Lix that she did it, why what did she tell you?" he asked folding his arms.

"The same thing but I don't believe a three-year-old would hurt herself that badly with a hammer." Julian said this catching Felix and Buns off guard but Scourge growled.

_That dumb broad, how could she did that to her own daughter unless…._ Scourge face went from pure anger to fright. "Oh no, that damn b**** used her!" he yelled making everyone jump.

"Who dad?" Felix asked.

"Rosy! That is Rosy's daughter!" Scourge yelled running inside the room and grabbing Daisy by the hair and lifting her off the bed.

"Scourge, stop!" Julian yelled going back inside hearing the child scream.

"Dad!" Felix said he never seen his dad THIS angry at anyone let alone a child.

"Tell me who did it!" he yelled as the little hedgehog hybrid kicked the air and cried to make him put her down.

"My mommy! My mommy! Please don't hit me!" she screamed.

"Dad, stop!" Felix yelled afraid his father may just kill the girl but he only dropped the child on the floor and it hurt.

"And you let her because you knew that Felix would bring you to me once the bruise was seen leading her to my house!" he screamed as the little girl coward on the floor.

"I didn't know! Please don't hurt me!" Daisy screamed she didn't want to get hurt anymore for her own mother to it like that was good enough. Felix ran up to her but she pushed herself from even him looking terrified that he might hurt her too. "Please." She began to whimper bringing her knees to her chest and covering her head.

"Daisy, I'm not going to hurt you." Felix said feeling bad that she thought he would. He reached for her but she pulled away.

"Scourge, think this over. She didn't know Rosy's intentions." Julian said walking up the angry father.

Felix grabbed Daisy to him hugging her as she continued to cry. "Dad?" he asked looking to his father.

Scourge looked to the child. "We have to get home." Scourge said walking past them as Felix helped Daisy up and ran after his father.

"Thanks guys bye!" he yelled back to Buns and Julian.

"Let's go Felix!" he yelled as Felix picked Daisy bridal style for him and his father to speed off back at home and they were going at neck breaking speed.

Time meant everything right now Scourge and Felix was feeling as if this wasn't the only time this has happened.

* * *

><p>Rosy, your just wrong your own daughter? *sigh* I hope nothing happens to Fiona and the other two while Scourge gets back.<p>

See ya next chaper 7 like I said enemies for life.

Read and Review please! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Interrupted Revenge

**Chapter 7: Interrupted revenge. **

**Sorry for the long wait been busy with the other stories and stuff but anyways enjoy. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rosy watched as Felix ran off with Daisy about her hand wound, with Jon and Julia right behind them. She was about to follow till she was grabbed by the hair she knew who it was, he wrapped his arm over her middle holding her arms down and pulled her back to him.<p>

"What the f*** are you doing?" he growled in her ear.

"None of your damn business, Mill." She growled back the yellow porcupine tossed her against a tree and began to beat her, punching her in the face, stomach, sides, and chest till he saw the bruises developing, the blood seep from her cuts from his fist.

Mill didn't feel sorry only grabbed Rosy up and dragged her back to their home tossing her in the living floor. Rosy tried to stand up on her own Mill assisted by grabbing a hand full of her hair making her face him.

"Rob 'O' told me about him." He said began to choke Rosy as she tried to pull his hand away losing consciousness. "I see I still haven't broken you yet." He said loosening his hand on her neck but was still holding her by both her hair and neck.

"I know one way to keep you busy for some time." He said making Rosy's eyes go wide.

"No! You can't not right now!" She yelled kicking, he couldn't do this to her right now this was the exact time to get her revenge.

"Shut. Up." He said in a threatening tone. He let her neck go but still had her by the hair as he dragged her to their bedroom. Rosy began to cry out of anger as he shut the door and locked it.

"Shut up Rosy. You be lucky I don't break your damn hand." The porcupine growled as he began to force Rosy's clothes off. Rosy tried to fight him but he was way stronger than her he had finally gotten all her clothes off he grinned she had bruises everywhere all made by him to 'break' her.

He pinned her too the bed, "Fun time." He said kissing and nibbling her neck.

* * *

><p>Scourge rushed in the house making Fiona and the other two children jump he was relieved to see Fiona there even if she was looking to him confused. "Um, what's going on? Is Daisy okay?" Fiona asked standing up then seeing Felix walk inside and placing Daisy on the floor.<p>

"Yeah, she is fine." He said in hateful tone toward the child.

"I am sorry, Mister." She said as she began to wipe her tears away.

"Scourge, what happened?" Fiona asked as Julia and Jon ran up to comfort the hedgehog hybrid.

"Come to the kitchen." He said walking out of the living room and into the kitchen with Fiona behind him.

"Rosy, broke Daisy's hand knowing that Felix would bring her to here and that would lead her to our home." He explained.

Fiona was shocked how a mother could do that to her own child but this was Rosy they were talking about. "Scourge, what do you think we should do?" she asked Scourge looked back to the little girl.

"Let her come get her." He said making Fiona look at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Go to Anti-Julian veterinarian hospital I will stay here with Daisy. I am ending this." He said Fiona was about to protest but he crushed his lips against hers and rubbed her baby bump. "Just do as I say." He said she only smiled and walked back into the living room.

"Come guys, dad is going to stay here and talk with Daisy." Fiona said pushing the children out of the door. Daisy went and hid into a corner as Scourge only walked into the living room and took a sit.

"Come sit down, Daisy." Scourge said patting the couch for her to take a sit beside him. She trembled but listened to him not looking forward so to making Scourge mad.

"Has your mother done that to you before?" he asked Daisy began to cry more, she shook her head 'no'. It hurt to think about how her mother would do something like that do her.

"Did she tell you why she did it?"

Daisy shook her head 'yes'. "She…said it…was something important." She got out through sobs.

Scourge sighed as he picked the child up and sat her on his lap let her cry in his stomach he had to feel nothing but pity poor hybrid girl she didn't deserve that plus since becoming a father he has grown…softer somewhat.

Night had fallen by this time Scourge was sitting in darkness as Daisy had fallen asleep by now. He waited patiently for Rosy to come he called the hospital to make sure Fiona had gotten there He heard a knock at the door he got up still holding Daisy he was reluctant to answer the door fearing it might be Rosy but neither the less ready.

He opened the door getting ready to attack a yellow male porcupine he looked a little tired and sweaty. "Um, I know it is a little late but I am looking for-" he said seeing Daisy sound asleep in Scourges arms.

"This is your daughter?" Scourge asked.

"Why, yes it is. I take it your Scourge?" the porcupine asked getting a glare from the hedgehog.

"Yes, I take it your Daisy's father?"

"Yes, Mill. I don't think you will have to worry about Rosy for the time being." He said taking Daisy from Scourge.

"Why are you with her?" he asked looking at the porcupine who only smirked.

"To keep her busy and it's isn't easy I suggest you all leave I don't know what I am going to do with her after these next sixteen months or so." He said walking away and leaving the emerald hedgehog completely confused and shocked. Scourge only walked out of the house rushing off to get Fiona and the others home. But he still had to ask what did he mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Five months later….<strong>

"Waaaaa!"

"Scourge." Fiona growled lying with her face in the pillow. She was tired but knew that cry might she had to get up.

"I am on it." He growled getting up out of bed and walking into the new baby's room, the baby hedgehog was a red female hedgehog with green hair got s little bang she was only a week old. Scourge picked her and carried her back to her mother.

"You're getting your tubes tied." He grumbled as he walked over to his side and climbed back in bed as Fiona only rolled her eyes and began to breastfeed the child. He and Fiona hadn't moved but they hadn't seen Daisy in a few months and they were actually afraid of what may have happened to her.

"Yeah, I love you too." Fiona said as she sat up to feed the baby. "Stop watching me." She growled Scourge only chuckled and turned on his back.

"I will look at Ruby if I want too." He said making Fiona roll her eyes.

"You weren't looking at Ruby you were looking at me don't fool yourself." She said making him chuckle harder. Fiona began to stare at the baby hedgehog and rub her green bang of hair. She loved the baby just as much as she loved her other children but she didn't expect to have any children but here she was with three not one but three and yet she was happy. She sometimes asked why did she even start a family but that was only when Felix and Julia got on her nerves badly. She often wondered what Scourge thought about this.

"Scourge?"

"Yes."

"Why did we start a family so early?"

"Because your tubes weren't tied."

"Scourge I am being serious."

Scourge sighed and sat up looking to Ruby. "I don't really know but-" he said wrapping his arms around Fiona's waist making sure he didn't disturb the infant. "I actually love it."

Fiona smiled. "I do too." Then her smile fell thinking about Daisy. "Scourge, what do you think happened to Daisy?"

Scourge sighed he worried about the little girl himself, _damn being a dad is making me soft._ He yelled to himself. He only shrugged, "I mean maybe things aren't going to bad over there." _I hope for Daisy's sake._

* * *

><p>Rosy sat in on the couch holding her stomach she wouldn't be able to do anything for a little while not with the life growing inside her. She hated this, she hated this with a passion. Rob and Mill made sure she did nothing stupid or risky. She sighed looking down to her 'bump' as she called it Daisy was sitting beside her with her head Rosy's stomach while Mill sat on a single person couch this was 'family' time for them. She didn't speak and neither did he not unless Daisy broke the silence.<p>

"Listening to the baby made me thirsty Mommy." Daisy said looking to her mother. Mill had Rosy apologize to Daisy and how? By giving her anything the child asked for such as simple things but Daisy knew that this would not last.

Rosy didn't hate her daughter she couldn't she actually felt bad for what she did so she agreed. "Sure." She said noticing the look Mill gave her to make sure she did what she agreed to do.

Rosy walked into the kitchen grabbing a class of water she winced going to fast made the bruise that Mill gave her the night before hurt. She ended up dropping the glass alarming Daisy and Rosy knew immediately that she would run in there to see probably getting glass stuck in her foot.

"Mommy-"

"Don't come in here Daisy!" Rosy yelled back before Daisy could even reach the kitchen. Daisy was standing in between there and the living room. She knew that it must have been glass for her mother do not let her come in there to help. Daisy looked up to see her father beside her as he placed a hand on her head.

He motioned his head for her to go back to the living room and she obeyed. Daisy never witnessed the things her father did to her mother so she never figured something was wrong and Rosy never screamed and hid her bruises very well.

Mill walked in to see Rosy cleaning the mess up he just stood and watched her for a minute she knew he was standing there just said nothing to him she had nothing to say to him. She doped the broken glass in the trash and turned around not expecting or hearing Mill appear behind her.

"How did you do that?" he asked tilting his head at her Rosy glared at him and walked around him only to be grabbed by that same arm and pulled back to him but not hard enough to hurt the baby when her stomach touched his.

She looked away from him but he only gently grabbed her face and brought their eyes back to each other she knew he was going to make her answer him so there was no use and trying not to. "Because I hate you." She spat making him only shrug and let her go seeing the answer didn't bother him any.

Everything went quiet after Daisy had gotten her water she soon went to bed after going to the bathroom. Rosy tucked her in and kissed her forehead before leaving and tried to go to another room but Mill pulled her into their room. She didn't want him nowhere near her.

"Awww, I don't think so." He whispered in Rosy's ear as he pulled her to him his chest connected with her back. He began to rub her little baby bump and kiss her neck she hated this.

"I want to go to bed." She said simply but Mill ignored her and continued he liked kissing on Rosy just for the simple fact he knew she hated it.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Scourge just simple sat up growling as Fiona groaned. "If it's something stupid again-"<p>

"Stwop FELIX!"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYHINT TO YOU!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Once again Felix and Julia's screams woke Ruby up making her begin to whine. "Scourge."

"I'm on it." He growled getting out of bed as Fiona sat up to calm Ruby down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE PROBLEM!" Scourge yelled getting both Felix and Julia to stop and drop the remote they were fighting over. Scourge looked to the scared siblings then to the remote he pointed to it before speaking. "THAT is what you were fighting for?" he said looking to the siblings as they nodded slowly.

Scourge thought a blood vessel was going to burst or worse his head would explode from anger. Every morning it was something with the two SOMETHING that really didn't make sense to fight over to him. "Get. Your. Asses-"

"Scourge!" he glanced at Fiona walking from the back holding Ruby. "Don't-"

He put his hand up to make her pause. "In. That. Kitchen. EAT BREAKFAST AND GO TO THE DAMN PARK!" He yelled making Felix and Julia jump.

"YES SIR!" They yelled running into the kitchen.

Ruby was scared once again this morning from her father's screaming and began to cry. "See what the hell you did." Fiona scowled him before walking past him and going into the kitchen to make Ruby a bottle she didn't feel like breastfeeding this morning.

Scourge sighed and followed her in the kitchen to get his own breakfast which consisted of a ice coffee with some alcohol in it. Fiona would be drinking it right now if she wasn't breastfeeding.

"Dad?" Scourge turned around to see his miniature twin standing behind him looking down. Scourge let another sigh escape his mouth as Fiona took a sit and checked the bottle before letting Ruby feed on it.

"Yes?" Scourge turned around fully as Julia walked up beside Felix looking down to the floor. Scourge felt guilt he never felt guilt in his life till he became a father. He knew that Fiona was going to be upset about how he yelled at them and used cuss words in front of them but he didn't care he did half the time either way.

"We're sorry." Both children said looking up to the Scourge. Scourge found it very hard not to smile at the two.

He kneeled down and hugged both children making them smile. "It's alright." He said standing back up to see their smiles. He heard Fiona make a fake cough he sighed, "I am sorry for using bad words in front of you." He said as Felix and Julia only hugged his leg. Fiona had really changed since becoming a mother but not too much either way he still loved her.

"It's okay we you mad and Ruby cry." Felix said looking up to his father as he got a pat on the head. Felix loved his dad more than anything and his mother, and siblings, of course, it made him brighten up and happy to know his father was happy with him.

"Go ahead and eat breakfast so you guys can go to the park." He said as they ran back to the table to finish and then left.

Fiona smiled at him making him roll his eyes. "Awww, you three are so cute." She said teasing him greatly.

"Whatever." He said making her laugh as he took a sit and looked at Ruby. "Wonder if she is going to get on their nerves when she grows bigger."

Fiona looked down at the feeding infant she had to think about that and it was quite funny to imagine. "Probably...most likely to be more sure." She said making Scourge laugh. He had to think this was him living with Fiona and his three children and just hoping that they didn't pop up with a fourth. Scourge wanted to take Moebius and make it his again but when Fiona got pregnant with Julia well that changed and now instead of king he is called daddy and he actually like it better matter-of-fact he loved it and cherished it with his life. He felt like this was his kingdom it was quiet, obedient and he ruled it, Fiona was his queen and his kids would take his place in getting their own life. Yep, that was good enough, this was his kingdom.

"What ya thinkin' about?" Fiona asked loudly and slammed her hand on the table making Scourge jump.

"Dammit Fiona." Of course, she only laughed about it. "That isn't funny." He said playfully glaring at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, take Ruby while I go wash up." She said passing the infant over to her dad. "And burp her." She said leaving.

Scourge looked down at the infant to see her looking back at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked he actually made her smile and start moving around. He got up and walked into the living while he placed her on his chest and began to pat her back till she burped which he was thankful it didn't take long. He just didn't want her to throw up on him he took a seat to see she going right back to sleep.

He actually hated that. "Hey, wake back up." He said getting the infant hedgehog to look at him but just for a little bit before she started falling right back to sleep.

"Ruby, you're a sleepy head you know that." All he got as a reply was a yawn from the week old baby. This made Scourge's heart warm up why, he didn't even know. Then there was a knock at the door, "Now who could that be." he groaned getting up while holding Ruby to his chest she was completely knocked out now.

He opened the door and his mouth almost fell to the floor. "Well, well guys look at this."

"Sonic?" He couldn't believe that he and the freedom fighter were in front of him at his house. What the hell for? Was his first question. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood." Sonic said he had grown tall like Scourge and still wore his same shoes. Sally had grown too she still wore her favorite color blue but she was wearing new style shoulder jacket and boots. Tails matured more also matter of fact voice and all. Amy matured nicely wearing a new style red dress and boots, Acelin and her were still together he had grown taller and older as well.

Scourge narrowed his eyes at them he wasn't stupid he knew better than that but he let them in neither the less.

Amy was the first notice Ruby despite the fact she and Acelin were behind everyone. "Awwww, who is that?" she said walking up to Scourge and looking to the sleeping infant who woke back up hearing new voices.

"Scourge who is that?" Everyone looked as Fiona walked from the back wearing her usual outfit yellow thick strap shirt, black pants and yellow boots. She paused seeing everyone and looked just as shocked to see them as Scourge was. "What are you guys doing here?"

"They were in the neighborhood." Scourge said as Fiona narrowed her eyes she knew that was a bold face lie.

"Yeah, I bet." She said walking up beside him. "I see you guys matured." She said smiling at them but not in a teasing way.

"Well, of course and we see that you and Scourge added to the family huh?" Sally said making Scourge and Fiona laugh.

"Mom! Dad! Guess who saw!" Everyone turned to see Felix and his sister run into the house but they paused seeing all these people in their house it was shocking but they stared at Amy longer.

"Wait, weren't you just in the park?" Felix asked making Amy look confused at him.

"Yeah, you had a big bump on your stomach." Julia added making everyone confused.

"You guys saw Rosy?" Scourge asked walking up to his children.

"If that is her name yeah Daisy came out to play today and her mother came and got her early." Felix explained. Daisy rarely came out to the playground to play anymore so it was Felix and Julia most of the days but they never really talked about their days with her fearing that it might make their father upset.

Everyone looked to Felix then back to Fiona. "Yep, he's grown hasn't her?" she said and they looked back to him and then to Julia who smiled at them.

"Hey, are you daddy and mommy's friends?" she asked making them all smile at her.

"She is so cute." Amy beamed making Felix roll his eyes. He just didn't see it then Amy walked up to him planting a juicy kiss on his cheek making him blush. "And you are just as cute as when you were baby." he looked at her confuse raising a eyebrow.

"Felix you don't remember us but we remember you." Sonic said as Felix only looked at them.

"How we introduce ourselves." Sally said. "I'm Sally Acorn."

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said giving his signature greeting.

"Miles 'Tails' Prowers but you can call me Tails." Tails said Julia immediately ran for his namesakes.

"Awww." Amy said as the little fox took hold of one of his tails.

"It's so fluffy mommy." She said looking Fiona as she only smiled at her.

"I am Amy-"

"Rogue." Acelin interrupted making everyone laugh and Amy only roll her eyes.

"Amy Rose." She said

"That's a pwetty name." Julia said making everyone awe at her and Felix still couldn't understand why.

"I'm Acelin Rogue." Acelin said taking Julia's hand and kissing it.

This made Julia giggle. "Mommy-"

"I saw it." Fiona said making everyone laugh. "And no he isn't related to me or you." She added making Acelin laugh.

"My name is Julia and this is my baby sister Wuby." She said pointing to the infant in Scourge's arms.

"Awww, can I hold her?" Amy asked walking up to Scourge holding her arms out. Scourge reluctantly let her. "She is so cute." She said.

Felix continually stared at Amy, he knew her from somewhere but where he couldn't put a finger on it but she looked a lot like Daisy's mom. "Dad, isn't she Daisy's mom?" Felix asked looking up to his dad and only getting a raised eye brow from him. Amy and Rosy couldn't have looked that much alike.

"Who is Daisy?" Sonic asked hearing them since he was standing beside them.

Scourge knew they were going to be shocked to hear what he was about to tell them. "Daisy is Rosy's daughter." Mouths dropped Fiona quickly but carefully took Ruby from a shocked Amy.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled surprisingly it didn't make Ruby jump

"Rosy has a daughter?" Amy yelled as Scourge and Fiona only nodded.

"She is 3 and is a hybrid." Scourge thought Tails was going to faint. "No, she isn't a fox and hedgehog hybrid she is porcupine and hedgehog hybrid."

Tails wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Okay, thank goodness." He and Amy were still finding it hard to look at each other at sometimes after the incident with Rosy and Miles.

"And she had a bump like mommy did." Julia added making everyone look at her shocked.

"Wait so she is…" Amy didn't know if she should be confused, scared or what. But Scourge, on the other hand, got it now that is what Daisy's father meant but why that way? Then he thought why did he care?

"Scourge, didn't you say Daisy's dad said that she was going to be busy for the next 16 or so months?" everyone looked to Fiona then back to Scourge.

"Huh?" Acelin said he was really confused by that, not the fact that Rosy was pregnant but by what Fiona said.

"I will explain later." Scourge said looking back to Felix and Julia. "You guys go back to the park I will come will get you guys later." He said as Felix and Julia told everyone bye and were out the door.

Felix and Julia arrived to the park see that Daisy was back and she was crying. Felix and Julia looked to each other hoping that something bad didn't happen this time like last time.

"Daisy what's wrong?" Julia asked when they got up to her.

Daisy wiped her face both hands Felix knew just learnt what relieve meant to see her hands were still alright. "Daddy hit mommy really hard and they started fighting so I ran away." She cried Julia looked to Felix and he knew exactly what she was about to say.

"No, Julia."

"But-"

"No, dad is still mad at Daisy for almost getting mom and Ruby in danger." Felix said making the vixen fold her arms and pout but he couldn't just stand around and do nothing but something in him wouldn't let him go to Daisy's house he didn't know what it was but it was protesting for him not to go so he decided against.

"Come on Daisy if we play you will get better." Julia said pulling the hedgehog hybrid off the ground. The little girl only nodded and till noon that is all they did. Just like Julia said Daisy was giggling and enjoying herself a short time later with them.

"Daisy." All three children turned to see Rosy. She had a black eye and hand marks around her neck but from the looks of it she wasn't paying attention to it. "Come on baby." She said her voice sounding scratchy as if she was choked for some time.

Daisy was afraid to go with her mother seeing her father so angry was hurtful to the toddler. But neither the less she slowly walked over to her.

"Felix! Julia!" The siblings looked up to see Scourge and Sonic making their way to get them. They ran up to their father tackling his legs. "Whoa!" Scourge said finding it a little hard to keep standing.

Rosy stopped dead in her tracks making Daisy look to her with worry she turned around to see Scourge glaring at her and shielding Felix and Julia. He saw her black eye and the hand prints on her neck so did Sonic he even noticed the baby bump.

They glared at each other for some time neither one moving an inch exchanging how much they hated each other through their glare. Felix looked up at his father hoping that he wouldn't do anything or kill anyone. Sonic looked between the two but stared at Rosy more to see a woman like that, no matter who she was, made his stomach turn for one reason he respected woman and two Rosy was pregnant but his question to that was it by her choice and will?

"Let's go." Scourge growled grabbing both Julia and Felix's hand and walking away as Rosy growled and turned her separate way if she knew that he lived so close she would have killed him months ago especially if Mill wasn't around.

Sonic and Felix kept up with his green 'twin' easily but Julia wasn't doing to well. "Daddy slow down!" she whined the old Scourge probably wouldn't have cared but this was somewhat of a new Scourge so he slowed down but didn't speak. Felix was afraid now not Daisy but for Rosy and Daisy his father didn't seem to like the female hedgehog too much.

When they finally arrived back Julia and Felix ran inside but Sonic stopped Scourge before he went in. "Scourge I know you noticed."

Scourge closed the door back luckily no one noticed them just yet he turned back to Sonic. "And you think I care about her?" he asked raising a eye brow.

"Scourge, you know I respect woman and I understand how you could hate Rosy but she doesn't deserve whatever the hell that dude is doing to her."

Scourge rolled his eyes yeah this was his opposite all right he didn't give a flying rats ass about Rosy being hit on or abused hell that is what she did most of his life. "Rosy is a big girl she can take care of herself." He tried to go back inside but Sonic once again stopped him.

"She is pregnant Scourge and I am pretty sure from what you told us that wasn't by choice."

"And!" he turned to Sonic. He was trying to figure out where Sonic was going with this he still hadn't told him why he was here anyways.

"Scourge you can't be serious she was had a black eye and was choked probably close to death. I would flip on Rogue if he was ever beating on Amy."

"There is a difference between Amy and Rosy. Amy isn't some craze lunatic who tried to kill Fi and kidnapped and could have killed Felix!"

"Okay, but what about the little girl? Does she really have to go through that." He asked.

Scourge thought about it, no Daisy shouldn't but why did it have to be his problem? "Sonic drop it I am not doing anything." He turned to go inside this time Sonic wasn't going to stop him.

"Okay your saying that she deserves what she is getting? That little girl deserves to see her mother get beat on and choked, probably herself one day? The life inside Rosy deserves nothing but to feel the brute from it's own father? You wouldn't do it and I am pretty sure you wouldn't like to see someone else doing it." Scourge stopped and began to growl.

"I have nothing to do with Rosy or Daisy, whatever he does with them that is his business."

"But you are a dad I know you have changed you can't tell me that you looked at that and it didn't bother you?"

That shut Scourge up because secretly it did that baby growing in Rosy was at great risk, Daisy was at great risk, and even Rosy was but Mill only seemed to have hurt Rosy not Daisy but who was to say that he might not one day. He felt some pity for Rosy she did deserve some punishment but that was a little too far.

Sonic knew he hit that nerve he had been trying to hit that whole argument but it might not be possible that Scourge would do anything about it.

"Sonic why the hell are you in Moebius?" Scourge asked glancing back at the blue speedster, if he wasn't here Scourge would have been able to ignore this and Sonic knew it.

"A mission." Sonic smirked making Scourge growl as they finally walked inside.

Fiona and the others looked to him Julia had told her what happened and what Daisy told her about her mother and father fighting.

"Scourge?" She asked looking to the tall hedgehog.

"She is right Rosy was beat up."

"How beat up?" Amy asked, she didn't know why she cared but still it was chilling to hear what the little 2 year old fox just described.

"She had a black eye and hand print marks around her neck." Sonic explained making everyone look a little sad for the hedgehog despite the trouble she has given them.

"Where is her cousin?" Acelin asked looking Scourge.

Kind to think of it Scourge might need to pay him a visit he really wasn't surprised that Rosy ended up with someone abusive her own cousin was abusive to his own wife. "I will be right back." Scourge said walking to the door.

"Can I come?" he looked back at Felix, he didn't know if he should.

"Sure, matter of fact I will come with you guys." Sonic said making Felix beam and Scourge narrow his eyes at him.

"What?" he asked walking up to the door.

"You guys be careful." Sally said as Sonic speed up to her planted a kiss on her cheek and was back to the door.

"Will do." He said making her smile.

"I think I will go too." Acelin said standing up but not before planting a sweet kiss on Amy's forehead. She was holding Ruby again and Acelin only sighed. "Please don't spoil that kid." He said making Amy roll her eyes and everyone laugh.

"I'll go too." Tails said, he really didn't feel comfortable being the only male in a room full of females.

"Alright then let's go I hope you guys will keep up." Scourge said as he speed off with the others right behind him.

Sally got up and closed the door she looked back at Fiona trying to figure out how she deals with two Scourges and a little version of herself.

Fiona almost read her mind. "….patience."

"What about love?" Amy asked giggling a little.

"…..and that." She said making herself and the others laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I do have to wonder what does Rob 'O' have to say about all this? I feel bad for Rosy now how could she have fallen so low. <strong>

**Don't forget to review it is very appreciated here ;)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Unlikely Savoir

**Chapter 8: Unlikely savior. **

**Note this is not the last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Scourge, Felix, Sonic, Tails, and Acelin gotten to Rob 'O' house by night. Seeing lights on meant they were home, good. They all stopped seeing two male echidna taking a female echidna and young boy echidna out of the house, or dragging them rather.<p>

"What's this?" Scourge asked they walked up slowly listening to what was going on.

"Mari-An we're not allowing it anymore!" One of the males yelled at the female.

"Brother please!" she begged. Scourge stopped making the others stop and look to him.

"What's going on?" Tails asked as Scourge continued to look on.

"Their finally doing something about their brother-in-law huh?" He said making them look back the drama before them.

"No, if she wants to stay then let her but Jon is coming with us." The second male said.

Scourge looked to the little boy seeing him crying but not fighting back. Scourge couldn't blame him. No, one wants to see their mother being beat just because their father can't control his temper.

"Dad, why are they doing that?" Felix asked looking to Scourge. He only shook his head.

"It's hard to explain right now." he said as Felix looked back to the drama. Scourge was not planning for Felix to see something like this.

"No, please-" she tried to beg but the two males looked away from her.

"Mari-An, when you come to your senses then you can have him back. But until then-"

"Wait!" Everyone looked to see an beaten up Rob 'O' standing at the door. "I will stop. I will control my anger just please don't take our son." He begged as Mari-An stood to help him up.

Scourge shook his head. "Really?" he mumbled to himself. Felix looked to Jon seeing how sad he was. It was the same look Daisy had earlier that day.

The brothers considered this. "Alright. But if I think that you are putting your hands on my sister than you can bet we will be back."

Jon ran right to his parents as they held each other and the brothers walked away. None of them still hadn't noticed Scourge and the others were there.

Scourge cleared his throat making Mari-An, Rob and Jon look to them. "Hello, you guys. We haven't seen you guys in a long time." Mari-An said wiping the tear mess from her face.

"Hello, what just happened?" Acelin asked getting a shameful look from Mari-An and Rob.

"Just a family matter. What brings you guys here?" Rob asked as Mari-An took Jon back inside.

"Well, I hope you make sure to keep that promise." Scourge said getting a glare from Rob.

"I kept my promise to keep Rosy away from you, didn't I?" he asked making Sonic, Tails, and Acelin glare at him. Felix was confused neither the less. He knew nothing of his father and Rosy's relationship from the past.

"Yeah, but like that. What the hell is up with you? Do you care about your cousin at all?" Acelin argued getting a glare from Rob.

"Mill took her. I haven't seen her since." He said. Scourge knew he was lying.

"No, you have seen her just refused to do anything about what he is doing to her. I thought you might put her in school or something but instead-"

"Look I couldn't control Rosy so I looked to him. From the looks of it he has kept her busy, more busy than what I could ever do."

Scourge grabbed Rob by the throat with great strength almost to the point of choking him. "So you let your cousin get beaten and raped." He said as Rob looked at him in fear. Felix was surprised that a family member would let that happen. From the 4-year-old knew. Something like that was wrong and hurtfuly to person being victimized. But what scared him was the way Scourge grabbed Rob's neck.

"I-I-I I didn't know he was doing all that!"

"Did you really think that Daisy would be here if it was up to Rosy?" Scourge growled. Felix could see his father's grip tightly on the sea green hedgehog.

"Dad" Felix was getting terrified that his was going to kill the hedgehog.

"Your nothing Rob." He growled his grip becoming tighter as he spoke. "I thought the way I ignored Rosy was bad but what you are letting happen to her is worst. And sick."

"Scourge!" Sonic yelled trying to get his attention.

"Dad!" Felix yelled seeing Rob going into unconsciousness. Scourge looked down to his son seeing he was on the verge of tears. This made Scourge immediately drop Rob. Mari-An ran up to him as he tried his best to breath.

"Felix, what's wrong?" He kneeled down his son wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Don't kill anyone please?" he asked. Making Scourge realize that he almost did something like that in front of his son.

"I'm sorry Lix. I just got very angry. Okay? I promise I would do it again." he said getting a nod from Felix as he patted him on the head. Scourge stood up smiling but then his smile narrowed and his eyes rolled seeing Sonic, Tails, and Acelin smirking at him. "Shut up." He said making them snicker.

Rob looked back up to the emerald hedgehog, who brought a death glare down on him. "Now, where does Rosy live?"

Rob got back up, with the help of Mari-An, looking to Scourge confused. "Um, why would you care?"

Scourge asked himself that question but who he knew Sonic was giving him that look. He sighed before speaking. "Look, I saw your cousin today. She had a black eye, choke marks and she is pregnant. Now, can you explain to me why you are letting that guy beat on her like that?"

"You should be happy that she is getting what she deserves."

"No one body deserves to get hurt like that!" Everyone looked to Felix, even Scourge looked to his son. But not with confusion or anger but looking at him because he was proud. "No body deserves to be beat on especially when they are defenseless. Isn't that right dad?" Felix said looking up to his father seeing Scourge smirking to him with proudness, as everyone looked to the older emerald hedgehog.

"Your right." Scourge said placing a hand his son's head. "So, where does she live?" Scourge asked again looking to Rob and Mari-An.

* * *

><p>"~Oooooh Roooossssy.~" Rosy never thought that she would be the one hiding from that tone of voice. She used to get others to hide from her with that tone, especially Scourge. But now it seems like she was the one doing the hiding. Mill was drunk and whatever Rosy said pissed him off badly and he was now looking for her.<p>

"Mommy-"

"Shhhhh." Rosy whispered for Daisy to be quiet. They were hiding in her room closet the last place he would think to look. "We have to be quiet, baby." She whispered lowly in Daisy's ear.

"ROSY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Rosy pulled Daisy close to her. She listened closely as Daisy began to cry silently hugging Rosy baby bump.

"Mommy, he is going to hurt the baby." She whispered. Tears streaming down her eyes.

Rosy began to cry herself. Mill would never go so far as to hurt the baby. She was shocked that Daisy came out healthy. Seeing the many bruises she had on her body while she was pregnant with her. She was afraid, so afraid. She wanted someone to help anyone, even him.

Her eyes went wide when the closet door flew open and a yellow porcupine standing there glaring at her. "Daisy go to bed." He said as Daisy did as she was told jumping into the bed and covering herself up.

Rosy slowly got up. "Mill I am sorry." She whimpered as he only watched her.

"Rosy, come on so we can let Daisy sleep." Mill said grabbing the cherry pink hedgehog by the arm. Daisy peaked from under the covers. She began to cry jumping out of bed hearing her mother scream.

She ran in the living room. She looked see to her mother being punched repeatedly in the face. Rosy was trying to kick him off her but her stomach was in the way and he was havoring where she couldn't get him.

"DADDY STOP!" Daisy yelled more tears running down her face. This terrified her. She was scared for her mother, he little sibling and herself.

"GO TO BED!" Mill yelled and looked back to her. Daisy never saw this look in her father's eyes before but it scared her. Daisy immediately ran out the house sobbing. She had to find help. She had to save her mom.

Scourge, Felix, Sonic, Tails, and Acelin followed Rob 'O' instructions they were close when they heard sobbing coming their way and Felix recognized it. They stopped seeing a yellow female hedgehog-porcupine hybrid running their way screaming and crying.

"Daisy." Felix said getting her to stop but when she saw it was him she ran up to him. Tackling him in a myriad of tears.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked kneeling down as Felix kept her from falling.

The light yellow hedgehog hybrid looked to him tears rolling down her face. "Please….you have to…help mommy." She said making them all look to her.

"What happened?" Scourge asked as Daisy looked up to him. She was afraid at first looking to the other males as they nodded to her. Telling her it was okay to tell him.

She cleaned her face but the tears kept coming. "Daddy…got really mad at mommy…" she said beginning to cry harder again. They could tell this was hard for her to talk about.

"It's okay Daisy." Felix said giving her a warm, welcome smile.

This made Daisy blush but she nodded. "We tried to hide but daddy found us and…..." she just couldn't speak anymore it was hurting her.

Sonic looked to Scourge as they nodded to one another the other males. "Felix take Daisy back home." Scourge said as Felix looked to his father.

"What about you guys?" the small hedgehog asked as his father kneeled down to him.

"Don't worry we will be there soon, okay?" he said kissing Felix's forehead.

"Yeah, tell your mom to get the first aid kit ready too." Acelin said making Scourge roll his eyes and Felix chuckle some.

"Okay, be carefully you guys." Felix said taking off with amazing speed, just like his dad.

"We might need more than a first aid kit." Tails said as they wasted no more time rushing off to rescue someone they never imagined needing something like that.

Mill was breathing heavy and sweating looking down to Rosy as she whimpered under him. She was in so much pain. She had cuts on her face and it had swollen. She was so happy that Mill didn't hurt the child while he was pummeling down on her.

Rosy tried to get away from him by crawling but her legs hurt so much. She could barely get on her hands and knees. She began to crawl away but Mill grabbed a hand full of her hair and smashed her head in to the floor.

Rosy's mind went into a blur. She felt the blood running down her forehead. She was waiting for Mill to attack again when she faintly heard the front door slam open and saw something yellow, Mill, hit the wall. She tried to make out what she was looking at but her sight was so blurry. She could only see something green pummeling down on Mill. It couldn't be him, could it? Why would he come save her? After all the things she has done to him.

She couldn't fight the blackness that was covering her world. The last thing she could register was being picked up before she finally passed out. Giving into the darkness.

Scourge watched as Mill slid to the floor looking worse than Rosy. Scourge was breathing hard and glaring down at the porcupine. Scourge thought this was the trash of all Moebius. He may have used woman to his own benefit but to beat down on them like this guy was shameful.

"You like beating on girls, huh?" he said as Mill only glared at him with one eye. Since Scourge hurt the other one so badly it was purple and closed.

Sonic walked up seeing no sympathy for this guy. "What should we do with him?" He said looking to the tired green hedgehog.

Scourge smirked. "You know, I could get a lot of money turning a guy like you in. You're wanted around here." Scourge said his smirk getting bigger.

Sonic, Tails and Acelin caught on quickly but they could care less about the money. Just to see him pay for what he did to Rosy was good enough for them.

Scourge could care less about the money himself. Just to see this idiot suffer would be good enough. Scourge swift kicked Mill in the head knocking him out. Scourge tied the porcupine up and speed through the city of Mercia dropping Mill off at the sheriff building knocking on the door before he speed back off.

"What was-" A jester looked outside the building seeing Mill sitting against the wall unconscious. The green frog smirked. "Hey, guess who delivered us a great gift?" he beamed dragging the porcupine inside. Scourge, Sonic, Tails, and Acelin looked from the woods hearing the jester's inside celebrate.

"Wow Scourge I am proud of you." Sonic said getting a narrowed look from Scourge as he shook his hand off his shoulder. Then the 'twins' looked to Rosy. She looked bad, really bad.

"You guys we might need to take her to Doctor Julian." Tails said looking to them.

Scourge knew he was right. "Alright. Me and Sonic will take her. You guys go tell Fiona and the girls we're okay." Scourge said as Acelin nodded to him and gave the cherry pink hedgehog to him.

"See you guys later." Sonic said as He and Scourge took off the veterinarian hospital.

Julian was ready to tuck himself in for the tonight. "Good night, doctor." Buns said nodding to him heading off to bed herself.

"Good night Buns. Make sure you put yourself on that machine tonight." He warned.

"Will do." She giggled. When they both heard someone run inside.

"Yo Doctor Julian." Scourge called out seeing everything was dark.

"Scourge? Well, I thought I would never say: isn't it nice to see you." He said turning on the light as he and Buns were taking aback to see Rosy in such a state. "What happened to her?"

"She needs help." Sonic said making them look to him.

They both smiled but then knew they couldn't have their reunion. Right now they had to get Rosy some help. "Bring her along." Julian said motioning for the hedgehogs to follow him.

* * *

><p>Fiona had gotten Daisy to bed seeing as the child really needed it. "Is she going to alright?" Fiona asked taking a seat back on the couch. From what Acelin and Tails explained. Rosy looked pretty bad and the fact she is pregnant made Fiona worry about her despite what she did to her and her family. Felix decided to stay with Daisy and so did Julia to comfort her.<p>

"Wow, that is so sad." Amy said. She felt especially bad for her opposite.

Ruby began to whine. "Awww, come on I just got to hold you." Tails said giving the infant back to her mother.

"It's time for you to go to bed too it seems." She said rocking the baby to calm her down some.

"So do you think that he could have hurt Rosy's unborn child?" Sally asked looking to Acelin.

He only shook his head. "The way she looked. He really could have."

"I hope he didn't." Fiona said still looking down at her infant daughter. She couldn't imagine anything bad happening to her or any of her other children. She kissed the infant on the forehead as she went to sleep.

Sally and the others smiled at her. They could see being a mother completely changed Fiona and same goes for Scourge being a father. "We have a guest room for you guys." Fiona said pointing to the last room down.

"Sorry we only have one. We used the second one for Ruby." She said looking back down her baby.

"How many beds is in there?" Tails asked.

"Um two actually."

"I call one of the beds!" Tails said running to the back to claim it.

"Come on, fox boy let the ladies have'em." Acelin said making Amy and Sally their heads at them both and Fiona quietly giggled.

* * *

><p>Scourge and Sonic waited on a report about Rosy. During that time Sonic and Buns got to catch up even she and Scourge had a civilized conversation.<p>

"Scourge. Sonic Prime." All three mobians looked to see Julian walked back inside the waiting room.

"How is she?" Buns asked as all three stood up and walking inside.

"Is the baby okay?" Sonic asked as Scourge only wait for the answer.

"She was pregnant?" Buns asked looking at them and mentally kicking herself for noticing it before.

"Yes, the baby is fine considering her own condition." The doctor sounded pretty sad about this. "She will need to rest for tonight. She had a few concussions. But other than that she will make a full recovery." He said with some happiness.

Sonic, Scourge and even Buns was relieved to hear that. Scourge never thought he would be relieved that Rosy would make a full recovery from anything.

"So, Scourge and Sonic are you going to stay here with her?" Julian asked at the hedgehogs looked to each other.

"Sure, I guess." Scourge shrugged. "Show me her room." He said as Julian nodded and showed him the way to Rosy's room.

Scourge and Sonic walked up to the bed looking to the bandaged sleeping Rosy. She looked quite innocent and harmless. She had many bruises. She was wearing a hospital gown that covered her body, stopping at her knees. She had a black eye and bandage around her head. Some blood seeped through it showing that he banged her head pretty hard against the floor. She had an oxygen mask on to help her breath. Scourge and Sonic noticed her hand and arm were covering her baby bump.

"Wow, she is so young." Sonic said. He felt really bad for her. Even Rosy didn't deserve what she went through no matter what her past was.

Scourge said nothing but only took a seat on the couch in the room lying on it as Sonic took the second one. Scourge took one last look at Rosy before looking to the stars outside the window. He remembered the first day he met Rosy. All the time she stalked him. The wish she made to become older to be with him. He couldn't stand her. Now, here he was her unlikely savior. Who, would have thought that he would be that one saving Rosy. Scourge finally let himself fall asleep with that last thought.

* * *

><p><em>The small pink hedgehog watched the blue hedgehog and yellow double tailed fox pummel down on a helpless stand-byer. She was intrigued by this male, this was him? Anti-Sonic Maurice Hedgehog in the flesh.<br>_

"_Hey you little girl!" She jumped noticing they were looking at her now. She immediately stood up glaring at them._

"_What do you want!" she yelled back at them. The two pre-teens looked to each other then smirked looking back to the little girl. _

_Little pink hedgehog let a eye-brow raise. "Well?" she asked as they began to approach her. _

"_You should watch your mouth to your elders." The yellow fox snickered as the little girls glare never left. _

_She brought out her hammer making the hedgehog and fox stop and glare at her. "You should watch who you mess with." She said. She was ready to attack as soon as they did. _

"_You little brat." The male hedgehog snarled spin dashing at her. This caught the little female hedgehog off guard knocking her into a tree. _

"_YOU IDIOIT NO ONE MESSES WITH ROSY THE RASCAL!" She screamed running back to him. The male only blocked her hits. _

"_Do you know who you are messing with?" he said dodging another swing. _

_The pink hedgehog stopped glaring closely to the hedgehog. "Your Anti-Sonic and Anti-"_

"_Miles, little girl." The yellow fox said walking up to them. "And your name is-"_

"_Rosy the Rascal." She interrupted getting narrowed look from the two males._

"_Whatever, just stay out of our way." Anti-Sonic said as he and the fox speed off. _

"_Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" she screamed. She was began to growl. She was going to get her revenge on the two sooner or later._

_Anti-Sonic was speeding through the city messing up the streets as usual. He hadn't noticed the pink thing stalking him. Matter-of-fact it had been stalking him for a week and bothering him too. He almost despised the pink menace. He knew he shouldn't have bothered her that day. _

_He finally took a rest by propping on a park bench overlooking his destruction. He smiled at this. Then his smile fell. "Anti-Amy get away from me!" he yelled turning back to see the said person standing there smirking at him. _

"_~But why Sonikku?~ she asked with a pouted lip. _

_Anti-Sonic shudder at that name. He hated it with all his being. "Because I don't like you that is why." he said trying to get up and run away but Anti-Amy jumped with her hammer ready. _

_The sapphire hedgehog growled at her and before she could attack him. He threw her off onto the ground pinning her in place. "~Oh Sonikku we've never this close.~" the pink menace giggled making the male look disgustingly at her. He jumped off letting her jump off and try to attack him but it didn't work since he dodged it. Just like always._

"_Leave me alone!" he kicked her a few feet away from him and speed off. Leaving a very angry little girl. _

_From that day forward. He figured her style. He easily ignored her attacks which only angered her. How, why, would he ignore her so much when she clearly liked him. She was just walking anywhere. Trying to find something then there it was. She beamed like 'normal' child in a candy store. The ring shined with such beauty and then it hit her. If she got older like Anti-Sonic. He would pay more attention to her. She might even be able to attack him finally. She grabbed the ring. Closed her eyes. And spoke her wish. _

_She felt the changes taking place but something was wrong. She…felt strange. She began to scream and holding her head as she fell to her knees. The energy swelling around her till it then disappeared. She looked to the ground in a daze. _

"_Hey, isn't that Anti-Amy?" She heard one voice speak._

_She heard a second voice giggle. "No, that is Rosy the Rascal. She is so annoying." _

"_And weak too." The voice said in annoyed tone. They stopped talking noticing she wasn't paying them any attention. _

"_Hey!" She looked up to them grinning. _

"_Hi." She said still grinning. The two looked to her in a confused and scared look. Anti-Amy stood up looking to them still grinning. _

_The two figured shrugged since she seems in such a good mood. Why not have some fun with her? They smirked walking up to her. _

_Her grin immediately fell. "Don't come near me!" she screamed actually giggling as she knocked the first person into a tree. _

_The other looked at her angrily. "Hey!" _

"_Hi!" Anti-Amy yelled knocking the other girl into a building leaving a dent as the girl fell to ground. Motionless. Anti-Amy only giggled not knowing a certain blue hedgehog was watching her from afar. _

_He figured whatever she wished made her much stronger, alert and…crazy. "I gotta stay away-"_

"_HEY! SONIKKU!" _

"_AHHH!" Anti-Sonic fell on his rear and immediately backed up away from her. "What the hell Rosy!" _

"_Awww, why are you talking to me that way? I got stronger for you." She said bringing down her hammer to smash down on the blue hedgehog. _

_But he got out of the way just in time. He looked back at the dent she left in the ground. Just what did that thing do her?_

"_~Awwww, what's wrong Sonikku?~" She giggled as he only backed away from her even more._

"_Your what's wrong. Stay away from me!" he yelled speeding off. _

_Rosy once again was left alone but that didn't hurt her feeling at all. She only smiled and walked away not paying attention to the others watching her with a shocked look. _

"_Alright then everyone let's get going." Anti-Sonic, now, known as Scourge watched as his Supersession Team go through the Globe Post when he felt that presence again. _

_Fiona looked back seeing Scourge looking around nervously. "What's up, babe?" she asked getting his attention. _

"_Hmm, oh nothing just go ahead I will be there in a minute." He said looking back around. _

_Fiona just shrugged it and walked through the portal. Scourge turned around to looking both ways and all around carefully. He hadn't seen Anti-Amy, other known now as Rosy. He was pretty relieved about it. _

"_~Oooh Scourgey poo!~" He jumped turning back and docking at the last minute seeing her. _

"_Rosy!" he yelled backing up away. He knew it wasn't a good idea to be close to her. Not that he wanted to be in the beginning. _

"_What's wrong Scourgey Poo? I have looking for you everywhere." She said pouting kissing lips at him. _

"_Ahhhhhh!" He backed up more from her. "Rosy, get the hell away from me!" he yelled. Glaring daggers at her. _

"_Awwww, but I want you with me!" She yelled jumping at him. He hopped away landing near the Globe Post. _

_He looked back at the Globe Post and looked back to Rosy smirking. "Bye, Rosy." He said jumping through it and closing it down behind him._

_Rosy only smirked. "Oh, don't worry Scourgey poo I will be here waiting for you." She giggled and started smashing other things for her enjoyment. _

Rosy woke up from her dream but she knew it was a memory, she actually stuck to her promise. Rosy remembered some of what happened. But it was still a blur. Then Daisy popped into her mind. She tried to moved but her whole body was in completely pain, especially her face. That's right, Mill was beating on her. She remembered, she said something about him being sore loser or something of the sort. Yeah, that is what she said. She began to cry again. She moved her arms the best she could.

The unborn fetus was moving about and it kinda hurt. She wanted to calm it down but her arms hurt. She just let them fall and rest. She slowly looked to her the side seeing a familiar person. She was shocked to see him here. Everything she saw in a blur came to mind. That green being was HIM! Scourge. She looked to another couch seeing Sonic Prime.

She finally noticed the oxygen mask on her face. She slowly moved her hands to remove it. She let fall to the side taking slow breath. Mill punched her chest to badly she thought that it might just cave in. It hurt for her to even let rise with each breathe she takes.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Rosy looked to see Doctor Julian.

"What…happened?" Rosy's voice was very low and raspy but thankfully the doctor was close enough to hear her.

"You were beat up pretty bad." He said as Rosy only looked to him. She figured that but she meant afterwards. "And you would have been nearly killed if Scourge here wouldn't have saved you." He said smiling.

Rosy had to ask what happened to Mill and Julian could see that she did. "Don't worry about him. Scourge found out he was very wanted man and turned him in." Rosy smiled but then it fell because it hurt to even smile. She was happy even thankful. But she still asked: why?

Julian looked to her stomach. "You baby is fine too, surprisingly." Rosy looked to him then her stomach. She slowly raised her hand and placed it on her stomach, rubbing it. She then began to cry again.

Julian felt a bit sorry for her. Rosy may have caused even him problems. But she was too young to go through this. Rosy and Julian looked to see Scourge sitting up groaning.

He hadn't noticed them yet. He began to tighten his hands to make fist and then open back up. He was hitting Mill pretty hard.

"Good morning, Scourge." The emerald hedgehog looked up to find Rosy and Julian looking at him.

"Yeah, good morning." He said flexing the muscles in his hand. "How are you?" he asked not really looking to Rosy but they knew that he was talking to her.

Rosy held back the tears. "T-t-thank you, Scourge." She said trying hard to speak.

Scourge got up walked up to her but he wasn't smiling nor frowning just a blank stare. He could see that she wanted to sob her heart out. He didn't blame her. After all the things she has been through these past few years. He really didn't blame her.

"Your welcome." He said making Rosy smile somewhat as the she let the tears fall.

Sonic, who had just awaken, smiled. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked as Rosy only nodded. She didn't want to speak.

"You need to keep off your feet for a couple of days." Julian said. Rosy only nodded again.

"Can…you guys…leave for a sec?" she asked the guys looked to each other and shrugged. They walked over to the door. "Scourge." Scourge stopped looking back to her. "Please…wait." She said looking to him.

Scourge sighed and walked back in closing the door. "What is it Rosy?"

"Why?" she asked. She had to know why he helped her. Didn't he hate her for what she did to him? To Felix and Fiona.

Scourge looked away leaning against the wall. "Because not even you deserved to go through what you went through." He said. Rosy looked at him shocked that he said something like that.

"But what about…all the things that I did to you and…your family?"

Scourge sighed again. He hadn't fully forgave Rosy for that. "I put it past me Rosy." He lied and Rosy knew he was lying.

"Scourge…you didn't have to save me." Rosy said more tears running down her face. "I deserved to be there. I deserved all it." She said clutching the bed tightly.

Scourge looked to her and felt pity for her. "No, you didn't Rosy. You didn't deserve to get raped. You didn't deserve to get beaten on. You didn't deserve any of that." He said making Rosy look to him but he was looking away.

Rosy began to rub her stomach. This baby inside. Daisy. She was a single mom. No one would take her in despite her condition. She couldn't go back to that house.

"What will I do now?" Scourge looked back to her. She was sobbing now. She felt so pathetic. So useless and weak. The once strong Rosy the Rascal was seen in her most weakest and she felt so pitiful.

Scourge sighed again. He didn't know what do for her. What could he do for her? Let her stay with him. He was taken aback from his suggestion. He and Rosy living in the same house with their families, how would that work? Well, she could stay till she can get back on her feet.

Scourge took a deep breath. "Rosy…"

"Where can I go? No one is going to help me." She sobbed. She felt so pathetic. Everything she did to everyone. She felt like it was coming back on her. And she deserved every bit of it.

"Rosy…"

"I am so-"

"Rosy!" Rosy jumped somewhat and it hurt. She was so busy ranting on about how pathetic she was. She hadn't heard Scourge calling her at all.

"What?" She asked looking to the emerald hedgehog.

"You…may stay with me till you can get back on your feet." He said looking Rosy in the eyes. They stared at each other for a long while. Scourge was mostly waiting for her to respond.

Rosy didn't know what to say. "What?" she slowly sat up looking to Scourge. As if she was hearing things.

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her. Rosy slowly nodded.

Scourge rubbed his forehead. "I said you may stay with Fiona and I. Till you get back on your feet, Rosy." He said. Seeing her look down.

He raised a eye-brow seeing her shake her head. "You don't-"

"Rosy, just…agree before I change my mind." He said as she looked back up at him.

Rosy didn't stop the smile from forming. "Thank you." She said as tears ran down her face. Now, she felt kinda bad. She had to repay Scourge. After all the things she has done to him. For him to found it in himself to do this for her, she just had to repay him.

"Don't mention it." He said looking to the door as Fiona and the others peaked in. "Well, Good morning." He said as they looked to him then to Rosy.

Rosy and Fiona stared at each other for some time before Fiona shocked her with a smile. "Well, it's good to see your alright." She said walking up to her holding Ruby.

Rosy only watched as everyone walked up to her. She was even surprised to see Amy smiling at her.

"Mommy!" Everyone watched with a smile as Daisy ran and climbed onto the bed almost tackling her mother.

Rosy hugged the hedgehog hybrid close to her. "Mommy, is baby okay?" Daisy asked looking up to her mother.

Rosy looked back down to her. "Yes, Daisy baby is fine." She said placing Daisy's hand on her stomach. Daisy smiled feeling the unborn fetus move at her touch.

"Now, are you okay?" Amy asked looking to her opposite.

Rosy looked to her and made a small smile. "Yes, I will be." she said nodding.

"Well, that is a blessing." Sally said making Rosy look to her. Rosy looked to all of them. They all gave her welcoming smile. Fiona, Felix, Julia, Amy, Acelin, Sally, Tails and Sonic. Her eyes only began to water making everyone look to her in concern. She didn't deserve this kindness yet she was getting it.

"Mommy it's okay. Daddy, can't hurt you anymore." Daisy said but Rosy only shook her head. This made everyone confused but not Scourge.

"Rosy…" he said seeming annoyed and getting a look from Fiona about it.

"No, I don't deserve this kindness." She said more tears streaming.

"Oh brother." Everyone gave Scourge a scowling frown. "Then what do you deserve, Rosy."

"What was being done to me!" she yelled hurting herself.

Everyone was shocked she said something like that. "No, you didn't!" Amy yelled getting everyone's attention. "You didn't deserve any of that."

"But wha-"

"Doesn't matter what you did in the past. Let it stay there. Plus, no one! No. One! Deserves anything like that. Not even you, Rosy." Amy said placing her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder.

Rosy only looked to them but then her eyes widen when Amy pulled her into a hug. Daisy got out of the way.

Scourge only smirked as Rosy slowly hugged her back. Rosy began to go into a sob now onto Amy's shoulders as Amy began to get tears herself. Along with Fiona and Sally while Acelin, Tails and Sonic smiled. Felix and Julia smiled as well looking to their father as he to them and they looked at each other and nodded.

"Ms. Wosy." Julia called as Amy and Rosy slowly parted. She looked down to the little fox and hedgehog. Rosy watched as Felix climbed up and hugged her first then Julia. Rosy was surprised but hugged them back.

"Well, this is very touching." Everyone looked to see Dr. Julian and Buns standing at the door way both wiping tears from their eyes.

"Thank you, Julian. Thank you, everyone." Rosy said looking to everyone.

"What are you going to now, Rosy?" Tails asked as Felix and Julia climbed off the bed.

"She is staying with us till she can get back on her feet." Scourge said getting everyone to look to him in surprise but not completely surprised.

"Really?" Fiona asked looking back to Rosy. "Well, seems like that guest room will be used." She said smiling at Rosy.

"Yaay! Daisy is staying with us." Felix and Julia said jumping up and down.

"Well, Scourge good luck with two mothers in your house." Sonic said making everyone but Scourge laugh.

Rosy and Scourge looked to each but instead of a hateful stare they smiled to each in understanding.

"When will she be able to leave?" Amy asked everyone looking to the doctor.

"I would recommend you stay for some more Rosy to recover but if you would like to leave today you can." He smiled.

Daisy looked to her mother. Didn't want her to stay in this bed. "Mommy, are you going to leave?" she asked.

Rosy nodded. "Come on guys we gotta get the room ready." Felix said as Daisy hopped in his arms. Rosy was going to climb out but Scourge picked her up. He held her in one arm then picked up Fiona and Ruby in the other.

"Let's do it to it!" Felix and Julia yelled running out of the room. Leaving a laughing Sonic.

"See what you got my kids doing?" Scourge yelled looking at the blue speedster who only shrugged.

"Scourge just let it go." Fiona giggled as Ruby only looked to her father. Scourge sighed.

"Thank you Julian." He said.

"No problem. Good luck to you all." He said as everyone speed out to Scourge and Fiona's home.

* * *

><p>The entire day everyone helped Rosy get better and set up the room. Scourge and Sonic running back and forth from Rosy's old home getting furniture and clothing. It was decided that Julia and Daisy share a room which Felix wouldn't have minded Daisy sleeping on his room matter-of-fact he wanted that.<p>

"You're not fooling anyone." Fiona said playfully glaring at him as he only shrugged nervously.

"Yaaay!" Julia and Daisy jumped up and down bed to bed.

"Got you bed up Rosy!" Sonic called as Rosy carefully made her way to her room for the time being. "We found another mattress for you. We figured you wouldn't want the other one." He said scratching he back of his neck as he and Scourge watched her take a seat on the bed.

"Thank you. No, I wouldn't have wanted that bed." She said actually smiling.

"Excuse me." Amy said walking inside pass the guys and handing Rosy a plate of food. "You haven't eaten anything I am sure and that baby needs food." Amy said smiling as Rosy only smiled back.

"Thank you and yeah, he probably is." She said getting a surprised look from the Amy.

"You already know that is a boy?" she asked taking a seat beside her.

Rosy only nodded since she was chewing at the time. "Believed or not, Mill made me go to the doctors when I wasn't covered in bruises." She said taking another bite of food.

"Oh." Amy said. She didn't want to speak of him. "Well, anyways it is boy. You got a name for him yet?"

"No. Haven't really thought about it." She said.

"Hey." Scourge said making everyone look to him. "Rule #1: We don't speak of that asshole in my house." He said only getting a smile from them.

"Fine by us." They all replied.

"So, Rosy did you happen to find out what day you may have the baby?" Amy asked.

"Okay, time to go." Sonic said making Scourge roll his eyes as the two walked out.

"You still never told me what you guys came here for." Scourge said as Sonic and Scourge walked into the living taking a seat.

"Seems like your old buddy Miles tried to attack Castle Acorn again." Sally said on some annoyance.

"Hmm, did he now?" Scourge said smirking.

"And you came here to get revenge." Fiona said smirking as she feed Ruby.

"Yep." Acelin said smiling from ear to ear.

"Mind if I join?" Scourge said smirking even harder.

"Sure." They all said.

"Hey, Lix, Lia!" Felix, Julia and Daisy ran into the room. "You guys wanna destroy a real castle?" he asked watching the kids faces beam up.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" The two yelled as Daisy giggled.

"What about you, Daisy?" Felix asked getting the little hybrid to look to him. "Wanna come with us?"

"Sure but I can only use this." She said bringing out a mallet-hammer similar to her mother's but it was pink and white, little smaller and less stronger.

Scourge could help but laugh at it. "That'll work!" he beamed as Rosy and Amy walked back in.

"What will…" Amy stopped in mid-sentence looking at the hammer. "Ooooh, so you guys are about to go?" She asked looking to them as they nodded. Rosy looked to the hammer in a confused look. She never gave her that hammer.

"Mommy, can I go please?" Daisy begged looking to her mother.

Rosy smiled at her. "Sure, just don't hit anyone too hard." Rosy said making Scourge roll his eyes, to which she paid no mind too.

"Yaaaay!" the children squealed jumping up and down with excitement. "When are we leaving?" they all asked impatiently.

"Well, we planned going there at night and it is night sooo." Sonic said making the children jump up and down in excitement again.

"You going Amy?" Sally asked as the guys stood up apparently ready to leave.

"Naw, I think I will stay." She said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Sonic said scooping up Sally. Acelin gave Amy a quick peck on lips and ran and opened the door with Tails behind him.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Julia hopped up and down for Scourge to pick her up.

"Nope. You can run just as fast as me and Lix." He said folding his arms but making Julia giggle.

"Alright then guys Lets!..."

"No!" Scourge yelled.

"DO IT TO IT!" The children squealed. Felix quickly picked up Daisy as he and Julia speed out the door with Sonic, Scourge, Tails and Acelin right behind them.

"SONIC, I SWEAR-"

"JUST LET IT GO!" Fiona yelled before they were out of ears reach. Amy and Rosy couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"Look guys there it is." Scourge said as Felix, Daisy and Julia marveled at it.<p>

"This is going to so cool!" Felix said as they speed up.

"GET READY!" Sonic yelled as he tossed Sally in the air and he and Scourge did a powerful spin dash into the front gate busting it wide open.

"What the-OH NO! THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS ARE HERE!" The maids and servants ran for dear life.

Scourge looked to the kids. "Hey, wanna learn a new move?" he whispered to them.

"YES!" they squealed in unison.

Scourge and Sonic smirked to each other. "Sally, Acelin, Tails." Sonic said as they nodded at them.

"Okay follow my lead." Scourge said as he and Sonic balled up to a ball. The children immediately looked to each other and did the same. Daisy had some problems but eventually she got it.

"NOW!" Sonic yelled as Sally, Acelin and Tails swift kicked all five of them.

"Woooohooooo!" the children squealed and giggled as they bounced quickly off the walls leaving dents and breaking windows.

"What the hell!" Alicia yelled as she and Patch ran out their quarters to see the commotion. Both their mouth dropped seeing five balls bouncing around destroying things.

"WATCH OUT!" Felix yelled knocking Patch right in the face knocking him unconscious.

"HEY! MOVE IT!" Scourge yelled knocking Alicia back into a wall and knocking her unconscious.

Miles came out in a machine but that wouldn't last too long. "MOVE MISTER!" Julia and Daisy yelled knocking Miles right out of the machine and leaving him unconscious.

"Nice one." Sally said as the landed beside looking a bit dizzy. "Don't worry you will get used it." She said holding them in place at they only giggled.

"That's it?" Felix asked a little upset.

Scourge smirked. "Not even close." He said speeding off with Felix, Sonic and Julia right behind him.

"Come on Daisy." Tails said picking up Daisy and flying up to the ceiling. He stopped her in front of the ceiling chandelier. Daisy looked to him confused and amazed that he can fly. He only laughed seeing her expression. "Knock it down with your hammer." He said as she smiled at him and did as such. The chandelier crashed to the floor below.

"Can we do it again?" she asked looking to a smiling Tails.

"Sure." He said flying her around knocking over more of them.

Acelin and Sally only laughed as they went and tied Patch, Alicia and Miles up before going off destroying the rest of the castle.

"KNOCK IT DOWN. KNOCK IT ALL DOWN!" Felix and Julia yelled knocking down shelves in the library and dodging lasers.

Scourge and Sonic had the halls and other rooms which had maids and servants hiding in them. Tails and Daisy were doing the roof job, destroying lasers and security cameras.

Sonic and Scourge ran back to the front gate grinning. "Alright. Guy lets go!" Sonic yelled as everyone made their way to the front gate.

Daisy looked down to see Felix and Julia speed by. "Felix!" she yelled making him stop and look back up to her and smile. "Catch me!" she yelled as Tails dropped her. She fell right on top of Felix sine he wasn't ready for the impact fast enough.

When they opened their eyes their lips were touching making them both blush and quickly move away from each other.

"Awwww." Sally said smiling. It looked really cute to her.

Felix was hoping they didn't see that but when he looked to see his dad, Sonic, Tails and Acelin smirking at him and Julia giggling and Sally smiling at them. It only made him and Daisy blush more.

"We won't tease you guys about it." Sonic said.

"Yet." Acelin and Tails whispered. Getting a scowling look from Sally.

"Come on guys." Scourge said giving Sonic a look just encase he gets them to say it again.

"Alright. Guys."

"LET'S DO IT TO IT!" The squealed again making Scourge and Sally do a face palm. Felix picked up Daisy again as they only smiled at each other this time as they speed off.

"FELIX LIKES DAISY! FELIX LIKES DAISY!" Julia squealed making Sonic, Acelin and Tails laugh as Scourge only smirked and shook his head. Sally only giggled at the children.

"SHUT UP JULIA!" Felix yelled. He started trying to get Julia to which she noticed and began to run faster.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled doing a sonic boom to get away from Felix as he followed right behind her making Daisy giggle from the tickling feeling in her stomach.

"MOMMY!" She yelled running back into the house and hopping in Fiona's lap, luckily she just laid Ruby down for the night.

"Shhhhh, what is it?" she asked as Felix came in setting Daisy down on the floor.

"Daisy and Felix kissed!" she beamed making Felix blush and frown but Daisy only blushed.

Fiona, Amy and Rosy looked to them smirking in a way. "Really, huh?" Fiona asked going into a full blown smirk.

"It was an accident." Scourge said winking at the two kids as they looked so relieved.

"Mmhmm." Fiona said.

"So, how was it?" Amy asked at the other guys walked in still laughing at the siblings.

"IT WAS AWESOME!" The children squealed.

"Shhhh!" Fiona said. "I am glad that it was but please be more quiet your baby sister is asleep, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." The children said in unison giggling.

"Mommy, I got to knock down a giant glass thing off the roof and a lot them." Daisy beamed running up to Rosy.

"You used your hammer?" she asked as Daisy brought it out.

Felix and Julia was confused on how she even hid it. "Where do you hide it?" Felix asked.

"Ah ah ah." Amy said wiggling her finger. "That's a secret. Right Daisy?" Amy said looking to the hedgehog hybrid and winking.

Rosy only smiled as Daisy giggled and nodded. "Thanks for the hammer Ms. Amy."

"No, problem." Amy said as Daisy ran up to her and hugged her.

"Alright guys off to bed." Scourge said making the children look at him in disdain.

"But we're…*yawn* not tired." Julia whined rubbing her eyes.

"Me and Daisy aren't but you are." Felix teased the little fox as Fiona picked her up.

"I don't know about that anymore Lix." Acelin said as Felix looked to Daisy seeing she was asleep in Rosy's lap.

"Wow, that really did tire them out." Tails said as he helped Rosy up, to which she thanked him.

Scourge looked to the double tailed fox smirking. This was his exact plan all along and to let them have some fun.

"Wow, Scourge." Amy said shaking her head.

"Well, guys I guess it's time for us to head on back." Sonic said as everyone only shrugged and walked over to the door.

"See you guys later." Sally said hugging Fiona and Rosy.

"Be good, green dude and good luck Rosy and Fiona." Acelin said making Scourge shake his head.

Tails nodded to him getting his drift. "See you guys around."

Julia and Daisy woke right back up. "You guys are leaving?" they asked in sad tone.

Felix looked sad too. His ears fell then he felt Sonic pat his head. "Don't worry guy. We'll make sure to visit."

"Yeah." Amy said giving Felix kiss on the cheek. Making the small green hedgehog blush. "Especially me and Ace." She said making Acelin roll his eyes.

"Awww, okay." Julia and Daisy said as they walked out the door.

"Bye!" Felix yelled waving as they took off.

* * *

><p>"I hope you didn't get any encouragement." Acelin whispered in Amy's ear.<p>

"What kind?" she asked. She was truly confused of what he meant. Till he whispered in her ear and she blushed.

"What you blushing for Amy?" Sally teased her. Amy only shook her head hiding the blush.

"Alright guys, bed time." Fiona said making Felix and Julia whine.

"Does that mean me too mommy?" Daisy asked looking up to her mother.

"Yep." Rosy said as she and Fiona walked to room to place them in bed.

Scourge only watched and took a sit. He hadn't noticed he fell asleep. Fiona only looked to him and smiled. She walked up to him giving him a kiss on the fore head. Rosy only watched and smiled before she went off to bed herself.

* * *

><p>Rosy woke up looking at the clock it was 3 a.m. in the morning and she always had to go to the bathroom at this time and eat. She got up slowly making sure to rid her body of any horrible pains. Julian couldn't give her any medicine because of her pregnancy. So she just had to be very carefully.<p>

Rosy walked right past Scourge. She made herself some coffee. Which she knew she probably didn't need. A sandwich and got some cereal. For some odd reason she loved eating it a lot more than she usual would. Rosy walked back out the kitchen with the food.

"You shouldn't eat this late." Rosy almost dripped her late night snack looking to see Scourge looking at her.

"Oh. Why are you still in here?" she hadn't noticed he was feeding Ruby. "Oh." She had to admit. He was a good dad it seems.

Scourge saw that she could see him feeding Ruby so he saw no need in answering the question. Rosy only shrugged and made her way to back to her room but then she stopped looking back to the emerald hedgehog. She sighed walking back and taking a sit on the couch beside him.

Scourge looked to her confused. "You're not going back to bed?"

Rosy only shook her head and began to eat her snack. "I had to thank you again." she said making Scourge roll his eyes, which she ignored again.

"Rosy…"

"No, I really do because you didn't have to let me stay here." she said looking down at her food. "You could have let me stay-"

"No, I couldn't have." He said making her look to him but he was still looking down to Ruby. "For one, Fiona would never shut up about it. Two, Sonic would have never shut up about it. Three Amy, would have never shut about it. And four, the asshole could have come back easily murdered you and probably even Daisy." She was about to say something else till he spoke again "And I would have never been able to let that down."

Rosy smiled in a way. "It is ironic." She said looking forward as Scourge looked to her with a raised eye-brow. "We hated each other while her children seem to get along and care for one another.

Scourge smirked, "Especially, Felix and Daisy." He said making Rosy smile even bigger.

"From this day forward. I no longer hate you, Scourge." Rosy said looking to him as he only looked back.

"Never thought that would ever happen." He said making Rosy narrow her eyes at him.

"Well, it just did." She said slowly standing up as Scourge did the same. She saw he had really grown tall. He literally towered over her.

"From this day forward, we are friends." Scourge smirked as she placed her hand out to seal the deal.

"Friends." He took her hand gently and they shook on it once. "Good night, Scourgey poo." She teased walking away laughing to him frown at her.

He rolled his eyes sitting back down. "Same ol' Rosy."

"Same ol' Scourge." She said before walking in her room. She looked back to see him glancing glaring at her. She only stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door.

Scourge smirked but then it fell seeing Fiona look out their room door smirking back at him. "Awww." She said walking up to him.

Scourge rolled his eyes again looking away from her. Fiona only sat down next to him giggling. She ran her fingers through his quills. He finished feeding Ruby and passed her on Fiona but she shook her head.

"Fi, come on." He said trying to give the ruby hedgehog to her.

"Nope." She said still playing in his quills. He only growled and started burping the infant himself.

"That was very nice of you to let her stay here." Fiona said gently pulling Scourge's face to look at her.

Scourge sighed. He really wished people would stop mentioning it. "Yeah, I know." He said as Fiona gently kissed him on the lips. He gladly returned it.

Felix made a puke face but remained quiet as he made his way to Julia and Daisy's room. He slowly walked in and closing the door behind him.

"Felix, just sneaked out his room to you know where." Fiona whispered against Scourge's lips.

Scourge only shrugged making Fiona laugh as he resumed kissing her till the baby started whining. "Oh, come on." Scourge growled as Fiona only took the baby from him and to the room with him following behind her. She placed the infant back in her crib and turned on the lullaby toy. It soothed the baby very much. Fiona smiled kissing the infant on the forehead and slowly walked out.

She turned to find Scourge standing there smirking. "We're not done." He whispered so Rosy wouldn't hear.

Rosy walked out the room seeing Scourge and Fiona making out. They noticed her and jumped. "Ewww." She simply said closing the door back.

Scourge growled. He was tired of being disrupted. Fiona could tell. "Come on." She said pulling him to their room. "Like you said we're not done." She laughed seeing Scourge smirk again.

"Daisy." Felix whispered. He hoped she was awake and not Julia.

She jumped up at the sound of his voice. "Felix?" she turned her light on to find him crouched down on the bed. She jumped making him chuckle quietly.

"Hey." He said and waved at her making her smile.

"Hi." She said. Then was an awkward silence between them.

"Um, I sorry for…um."

"The kiss?" she said confused at why he was.

"Yeah, that!" He said. Daisy only smiled.

"Why?" He began to blushed and scratch the back of his neck.

"Well…I mean-" she cut him off giving him a nice cute kiss on the lips.

He stared at her as she pulled away smiling and blushing. He slowly smiled then it fell hearing Julia giggle from under her covers.

The little red vixen peaked from under the covers to see Felix stand there with a frown on his face. She gasped hiding back under the covers but Felix tried to pull them off her.

"Leave me alone." She whispered to him.

"You better not tell." He growled climbing under the covers to get her. Julia only climbed out the covers from the bottom. She hopped out the bed and ran to their parents room.

"Mommy!" she yelled banging on the door.

"YOUR MOTHER IS BUSY! GO BACK TO BED!" Scourge's yell was enough to make the children stop fighting and start back to their rooms.

"Good night, Felix." Daisy whispered as she waved at him. Felix stopped and waved back at her and then got the door slammed in his face.

"Hey!"

"WHAT DID I SAY!" Felix jumped and ran for his room slamming the door.

Rosy only laughed. "This is going to be so fun." She said as she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Enemies to friends. What a happy outcome. But like I said this is not the end. ;).<br>**

**Awww, Felix X Daisy so cute! And ironic XD. Anyways.**

**Remember Reviews are gladly appreciated here. See ya next chapter.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: What a change

**Chapter 9: What a change.**

**We're not done just yet here is another twist if you haven't already expected it.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy…mommy, wake up." Alicia adjusts her blurry vision to see a two-year-old brown male coyote standing in front of her crying. Two twin double tailed foxes, one a boy was a yellow and the other was a girl, she was almost a light brown, both 1 years old. They were standing in front of her but looking at Miles. She immediately became alert ignoring her headache. She tried to stand but she found that she couldn't. She looked at herself she was tied up. She looked to see a three-year-old yellow chipmunk untying Miles.<p>

"Wha-what happened?" She asked. As the twin foxes began to untie her.

"Someone destroyed the castle." The toddler coyote said. Alicia happened to see that. She mentally kicked herself. She was going to kill Miles. After the twins got done she used the wall to stand.

"Wake-up your father." She said. The boy did as he was told.

"Daddy, wake up." Patch mumbled and move around somewhat. "Daddy?"

"Are you two okay?" She asked looking to the twins they nodded their heads. She could see they were terrified.

"Alicia, I said I was sorry." He mumbled. The toddler was confused.

Alicia rolled her eyes "Kevin move out of the way, please." The toddler known as, Kevin, moved as Alicia walked over to Patch and kicked him. "Patch, get up." She said. Patch looked up at her.

"Whatz happened?" He asked as she started untying him with the help of Miles. They both glared at him. The coyote and chipmunk remembered now. The Prime Freedom Fighters and Scourge attacked the castle. Along with Scourge's kids and some other child.

The double tailed fox noticed. "Sorry." He said. Miles matured just like Tails had. Alicia matured just like Sally and Patch matured just like Antoine. Just still had their personalities somewhat.

"You should be because not only could have Pearl and Kevin been hurt but Rome and Roma could have been hurt also." Alicia scowled him as she untied Patch.

"I said I was sorry." Miles said standing up as Patch did once Alicia was done. The twin foxes known as, Rome and Roma walked up to their dad as Kevin and the three-year-old female chipmunk walked up to their parents, Patch and Alicia.

"Mommy, who did this? We didn't see them." The little girl looked up to her mother.

"Someone we have known for a long time, Pearl." Alicia answered.

"They destroyed the castle." Roma whined. She asked clutching on to her father's leg. Miles sighed.

The servants and maids started coming out from what was left of their hiding places. "Alicia take the children to bed. We'll clean this up." Patch said. He gave Alicia a rough kiss on the lips.

"Ewwwwww." All four children said. Miles only shook his head at the children.

Alicia only smirked and rolled her eyes. "Come on children." She said taking the girls hand as the boys only followed.

Patch and Miles watched her as she left. "Scourge, zeemz to have added." Patch said as he and Miles began to walk down the halls surveying the damage.

"Yeah, but who was that little bright yellow hybrid? She looked like she was mixed of a hedgehog and porcupine." Patch shrugged. It was probably some friend of Scourge's kids.

"I'm thankfulz he didn't hurt ourz." Miles nodded in agreement.

"But I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again." Miles said. Patch smirked.

"Yeah, I do too."

* * *

><p><strong>7 months later…<strong>

"Wuby, Wuby look at me." Rosy giggled as Julia tried to get Ruby's attention. The 7-month-old ruby furred hoglett wasn't paying any attention to her big sister. She would look up at her, giggle and crawl another direction.

Julia sucked her teeth. "Wuby, look at me." She whined. Rosy giggled even harder. She felt the little one in her arms moving about and whimpering somewhat. Rosy smiled at him. He was only 4 months old matter-of-fact her water broke at Sonic and Sally's wedding. And if, Scourge hadn't have kept bothering her no one would have known she was in labor. To everyone's relief after almost four days of being in labor, Dillon the Porcupine came out healthy. Everyone was relieved to hear that. But soon she, Daisy and Dillon will be moving out. Tails, Scourge, Sonic, and Acelin were almost done or should done with their home today.

"Ms. Wosy." Rosy was brought out of her thoughts looking from the now woke Dillon to Julia, who had just turned 3. Rosy saw that Julia finally gave up on getting Ruby's attention.

"Yes." She answered holding up Dillon as he stared back at her. He had such beautiful green eyes. Rosy was happy because she was able to ignore the fact the infant boy looked almost completely like his father. But she made sure he would never have his personality. She had to watch Ruby and listen to Julia at the same time. Little Ruby had a habit of eating things off the floor especially food.

"What's wrong with mommy? She's been throwing up a lot lately and eating everything." Rosy laughed. Fiona had acting 'strange' or 'weird' as the children called it. Rosy knew all too well what it was.

"Don't worry it's nothing really bad." Rosy said. Sitting Dillon up so he could look a Julia.

"Hey, Dillon." Julia always beamed when he or Ruby woke up.

Ruby had made her way over to them and used Rosy's leg to stand up. She giggled at Dillon making him only look at her since she was the one talking at the moment. Dillon unintentionally dropped his pacifier and Ruby took it. She then climbed down and went about her business. Rosy giggled.

"Wuby." Julia whined. She ran over to get the pacifier. Ruby never made it easy for you to get things from her. Never. "Wuby, give it to me!" Julia whined. Ruby wasn't having it. She had her gums clutched down on the pacifier.

"Just leave it alone Julia." Rosy giggled giving Dillon another pacifier. He spit that one out too.

Julia pouted and climbed on the couch still pouting. Rosy could only giggle. She was going to miss this. But she had to be grateful thanks to Tails. They were able to find a home only 15 minutes away from Scourge and Fiona's home. Tails did the blueprints and she found the location with his help. He was very helpful in starting the building process as well.

"Ms. Wosy." Rosy was jumped from her thoughts as she looked to Julia. The little red vixen looked so confused.

"Yes."

"Why are your cheeks red? Are you hot?" Rosy's cheek only got redder.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations you guys." Buns said waving at them leave as she held a baby boy bunny. He looked just like her and was at least seven months like Ruby. He only watched as Fiona, Sally, Amy and Daisy walked out of the veterinarian hospital.<p>

"You too Ms. Buns. Bye Luner." Daisy waved back. Fiona was happy at the moment, Sally was a bit nervous. But Amy was completely happy yet nervous.

"I wonder what Ace will say." Amy beamed.

"You? I wonder what Sonic will say." Sally said. Despite the happiness about being married and this she had to think wasn't this a little too early?

"Acelin will most likely be happy about it. Sonic will faint. But Scourge will flip out like always." Sally and Amy looked to her confused.

"Why, it isn't like this is the first time." Amy said. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"He's Scourge." Sally and Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Girls we have to go shopping. Daisy you can help pick out baby clothes." Amy said taking the little girls hand and dragging her along.

Fiona and Sally only shook their heads and followed.

* * *

><p>"Whew finally." Felix said falling down on the floor to take a seat. Scourge took a seat beside him, not really tired or anything.<p>

"You can say that again." Acelin said taking a seat as Tails and Sonic followed making a circle on the empty living room floor.

"We could have been done a lot sooner." Scourge said, narrowing his eyes as Sonic.

"Hey, scheduling a royal wedding isn't easy ya know." Scourge only rolled his eyes.

"Dad, why won't you marry mom?" Scourge looked down to Felix. He hadn't thought about it really. Maybe one day he will.

"Yeah, Scourge." Tails said. "I mean you guys have been together for a long time so." Scourge shrugged.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Rosy. When are you too going to just get across that line you two seem afraid to cross?" Everyone looked to Tails. The double tailed kitsune could only blush wildly. Scourge was right he and Rosy had been spending a lot of time together but it was really for her house rather than to just spend a whole bunch of time together to develop something. Which despite them both trying to prevent feelings from developing they ended up developing anyway.

"I knew you liked Ms. Rosy." Felix said pointing at Tails. This made Scourge bust out laughing.

"When did this happen?" Sonic asked with a smirk clear on his face as well as Acelin's face.

"D-w-well, I mean…it….shouldn't we be getting back or something I'm pretty sure the girls are waiting you know?" Tails said getting up and hurrying to the door. Acelin grabbed him by his namesakes.

"I don't think so. Remember we still have to paint and get the furniture set." He said. Tails ears fell. He knew they were going to keep bothering him about this.

"Well?" Sonic said smirking and folding his arms.

"Alright." Tails whined taking his seat back. "I don't know how or when!" he said looking to Scourge only chuckled. "But we just grew close. I would take her out here to look for the right spot for her house and well…we…just I don't know."

"Awwwww, is actually what Amy is going to say." Acelin said chuckling as the guys stood up to go the finishing of the house.

"Just, come on guys." Tails said. He took paint bucket and walked off upstairs to Rosy's supposed room, Felix went to Daisy's supposed room. Acelin took Dillon supposed room while Scourge and Sonic took two unaccompanied rooms.

* * *

><p>By that afternoon Fiona and the girls got home before the boys did so they were able to tell Rosy the news.<p>

"Well, that's great guys welcome to mother hood, Amy and Sally." She said giving them a warm smile before turning to Fiona. "Welcome back, Fiona." The vixen rolled her eyes.

She was happy either way. Ruby giggled at her mother bouncing up and down on the floor. The infant was somewhat like her brother when he was an infant.

"Yaaay, I'm gonna have a brother and more friends." Julia song jumping up and down with Daisy. The other females only laughed.

Ruby crawled up to them giggling away. Scourge called her the giggle box since she laughed at almost everything.

Daisy stopped dancing. "Mommy, is Mr. Tails going to be staying with us?" Fiona smirked as Sally and Amy looked to her confused.

"What did she mean by that?" Sally asked smirking. She nor Amy thought that Tails visit to Moebius were more than just him working on Daisy's home.

"Um…well…ju- well, no Daisy, Tails won't be staying with us." Daisy's ears fell. She really grown fond of the orange kitsune.

"But, he always makes you smile and giggle and turns your cheeks red." Rosy blushed. Sally and Amy's eyes were on her.

"Awwww." Amy said. "Well, isn't that cute." Rosy grew redder. Was it bad enough she was sitting in between her and Sally?

"It really is. You should see'em in person." Fiona teased. Rosy rolled her eyes. Rosy was relieved when Dillon started cooing at Amy.

"Awww, hey Dillon." She said taking the infant from Rosy. He only stared her trying his best to get the sounds out. "Awww, you can do it. Say, hey." Dillon yawned in return looking around everywhere else.

"He is just too cute." Sally said.

"I know." Amy gave him her finger. He held a tight grip on it. "And he is strong. I hope-"

"You hope what?" Acelin asked as he and the boys walked in. Amy and Sally froze. "What?" He asked taking off his coat. Amy still didn't answer him as he walked over to her. Sonic gave Sally a quick peck on the lips. Tails only waved and smiled at Rosy making her blush but she returned the wave and smile making him blush in return. Amy and Acelin saw it but said nothing.

"Damn winter hits hard here." Scourge said as Felix shook the snow out of his quills.

"Daddy!" Julia jumped from the couch and ran over to the tall emerald hedgehog. She tackled his leg as if she hadn't seen him in years rather than hours. Scourge only smirked and bent down to hug her as Ruby crawled her way over to him.

"What did you two do today?" he asked as he picked up both girls.

"Wuby ignored me." Julia whined as the infant hedgehog only giggled. Fiona and Scourge laughed at them.

"That's because you don't know how to get her attention like me." Felix said taking Ruby from Scourge by jumping up and grabbing her. "Hey, Ruby." He said tossing her up in the air and catching her. This excited Ruby to the point she was laughing historically.

Julia only rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ruby likes me too and so will the new baby." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the siblings.

"What?" Scourge said but everyone was preoccupied.

Daisy skipped up to Tails making him look to her and smile. "Hello, Daisy." Tails said.

"Hey, Mr. Tails. Me, Ms. Fiona, Aunt Amy and Ms. Sally went to the hospital." Scourge immediately looked to Fiona.

"Fiona-"

"I'm two weeks." Scourge narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't help but smirk and shake his head.

"Yaaaay!" Felix yelled getting Julia and Daisy to jump around in joy with him. Dillon watched smiling. Sonic and the others laughed at them.

"Your fourth kid." Sonic said patting him on the back. "You haven't even pushed 25 yet." Scourge rolled his eyes.

"How is Buns?" Rosy asked as Sonic took a seat on the floor near Sally.

"She is doing good. You guy's didn't see the baby she had?" Fiona asked making Rosy, Sonic, Scourge and Acelin look to them a little shocked but not completely.

"No, old is he?" Scourge asked.

"Sever months just like Ruby." Fiona said as Felix gave the infant to her.

"Hmmm, who is the dad?" Scourge asked. The girls shrugged.

"Dr. Julian said he doesn't know who it is either she won't even tell him."

"But she didn't look pregnant last time we saw her." Sonic said.

"Kinda of think of it yeah she didn't." Acelin said.

"Dr. Julian, said she didn't start showing till six months." Fiona said getting Ruby to let go of her necklace.

"Wow." Amy said

"You guys went shopping too?" Tails asked picking up Daisy. He and the other guys finally noticed the shopping bags.

"Yep, they went to the baby store." Sonic looked to Sally a little nervous or probably more than a little. Acelin looked to Amy confused.

"W-w-why would you g-g-guys need to go to the baby s-store?" Sonic asked. Scourge held back the laughter.

"Um, well Sonic. You know those symptoms I was having?" Sonic nodded so Sally continued. "Well, come to find out I'm pregnant." Sonic smiled.

"Well, that's great Sal…whew it seems very hot in here." Sonic said beginning to sweat.

"And he…" Sonic passed out making Sally get down and fan him. "faints." Scourge said busting out into laughter. Fiona, Felix, Julia, Daisy and Ruby was right along with him.

"Amy?" Amy looked up to see Acelin looking back down at her.

"Wellllll…." She said Acelin only chuckled and pulled Amy into a hug. Making her hug him back.

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BE HAPPY!" She beamed. Fiona just rolled her eyes.

"Yaaaaay! We're getting new friends!" Felix, Julia and Daisy beamed jumping up and down.

"What about you mommy?" Daisy asked. Tails almost choked on his own spit. Sonic woke right back up as everyone looked between Tails and Rosy.

"Um n-nooo. Hey, Tails why don't you show me the house?"

"Sure!" He and Rosy grabbed their things was out the door in a matter of seconds.

"What did I say?" Daisy asked a bit confused. Sonic and the others only shrugged. Scourge, on the other hand, was completely laughing at the matter.

* * *

><p>Tails and Rosy jogged a little down the walk way Tails made to get to Rosy's house from Scourge's place. They stopped when the house was out of sight.<p>

"Whew, they really are on our backs for nothing aren't they?" Tails said as he and Rosy continued their way to the house walking.

"Yeah." Rosy said as Dillon began to whine somewhat. Tails took him and raised him up above his face.

"What's wrong Dill?" He asked. The hybrid only pouted his lip out ready to start crying. Tails couldn't help but say that was the cutest thing.

"Maybe he is just tired." Rosy said looking up to Dillon. Tails shrugged. Rosy happened to look ahead and see her house.

"Wow, Tails." She said making him look from Dillon to the house. The infant was still pouting. The house was two stories and was painted white, yellow and green. The porch was pretty nice and big. Tails put a roof over the porch and even the furniture was great.

Tails could do nothing but blush. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Rosy said still looking at as she walked onto the porch and took a seat on the love seat with Tails following behind her. Tails kinda smiled he saw a big change in Rosy from what she used to be. She wasn't some crazed lunatic trying to hurt anyone who got to close. She was a mother trying to get by in life like any normal person or girl or woman would.

Rosy looked to Tails smiling. "Thank, Tails." She said hugging him. He blushed wildly but used his free arm to hug her back.

"No problem, Rosy." He said. She let go looking around the area. Scourge didn't understand why she wanted to move to the woods they were already close to Mercia anyways. But Rosy liked this, it was quiet back here except for the animals and other wild life. It also looked really nice in the winter time.

Dillon began crying breaking both mobian adults from their thoughts. "Awww, what's wrong?" Tails asked holding Dillon where he was facing him.

Rosy sighed. "He is cold." She said feeling his face.

Tails didn't really want to show Rosy the house just yet. He kinda wanted to surprise her. "Well, let's go back." He said standing and helping Rosy stand. They were about to leave when it began to snow really heavily.

"We might have to stay." Rosy said backing up with Tails.

"Yeah, seems like a blizzard is coming." Tails sighed. He looked to the down to the still crying Dillon. "It's okay we'll go inside and start the fire place." This caught Rosy off guard.

"There's a fire place?" Tails smiled.

"Yep." He said opening the door to let her in before himself. She marveled at the inside.

The furniture was yellow and green. She had a love seat, three person couch, and one chair. There was a fire place in between the love seat and three person couch. The kitchen was straight ahead when you walked into the first door, much like Scourge's place. The stairs were right there near the kitchen.

"Wow, Tails." She said looking to him. He only smiled back. "I really do thank you." She said.

"Your welcome, Rosy." He said. Rosy found herself staring at him but she didn't stop. She looked right into his blue eyes. Rosy may have been improved in her personality but she still wasn't the brightest person. But she could still see something in those blue orbs Tails had. She saw not only a friend but something else. He wasn't short anymore matter-of-fact she and Amy were the ones that was short making Tails and even Miles an inch taller than her and Amy. She tried to find what it could be but she couldn't. She knew the look was caring and friendly but she knew there was a stronger feeling.

"Rosy." She was brought from her thoughts as when Tails touched her shoulders. She blushed. "Are you okay?" She had blocked Dillon's crying out. When living with Scourge and Fiona your learn to do so.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine." She said smiling. Tails only smiled back. She sighed taking Dillon from Tails. She took a seat on the floor in front of the fire place as Tails got it going. She took out an already made bottle for him and feed him. She watched him drink the formula and she couldn't help but smile.

"Here you go." She felt Tails place a blanket on her to keep her warm till the fire place started fully.

"Um, thank you." She said

"Your welcome." He said. She watched him go off to the kitchen for a little while.

There was a bit of silence the only noise being Dillon sucking the bottle and the fire place going. After a while Dillon fell asleep.

"Tails, is Dill's room finished?"

Tails smiled. "Sure." he said. Rosy noticed he was very eager to show her the room.

He got up and helped Rosy up carefully to not wake Dillon. He guided her up stairs to still holding her hand. They stopped in front of a door Dillon's name spelled out in baby block letters. In yellow, white and green.

She smiled and looked to Tails. He smiled back as he opened the door. Rosy's mouth formed a huge smiled. Dillon's walls were green with white and yellow lines thrown across the walls. Some lines were long and splattered, others were thin lines. Almost as if someone lazily but artistically waved the paint brush around the room. His furniture was yellow, green and white.

"Tails you guys didn't have to do all of this for me." She said walking into the room as Tails could only smile and watch.

"Yeah, we did because you're a friend. You can thank Acelin for painting the room." He said as Rosy placed Dillon into the crib. She saw a baby monitor and picked it up. Now that she thought about it there was one in living room. Rosy smiled turning it on and looking back to Tails. She ran up to him hugging. He blushed not expecting her to do that.

"Thank you so much Tails." He smiled and hugged her back.

"Your welcome again, Rosy." He said looking down to her as she looked up at him. He saw someone totally different from the person he first saw when he first met Rosy. He didn't see some crazed lunatic, he saw a matured young lady. Much like Amy or more like her twin. Rosy had changed in an amazing way as he likes to say. He had to admit the new Rosy was beautiful. The more they stared into each others eyes, the closer their lips got. They were about to close the space between them till Dillon started crying.

Tails and Rosy broke away blushing wildly. "Um, I-I-I'll be down stairs while you put him back to sleep." Tails said as he and Rosy walked over to the crib.

"Okay." Rosy said picking up Dillon as she and Tails looked to each other and gave one another a warm smile.

Tails walked out as Rosy took a seat in a rocking chair to calm the infant down. He closed the door and sighed not knowing that Rosy was doing and thinking the exact same thing. This only brought a smile to their faces even though the other couldn't see it.

* * *

><p>"Awww, man." Felix said pouting as he looked out the window. "Now, we won't be able to go play in the snow." Fiona only giggled at her son. He was so much like his dad that is all she could do.<p>

Julia was watching as Sally finally got Sonic to calm down but really he was very happy. Daisy was at the window with Felix.

"I hope momma and Mr. Tails is okay." She said as Felix looked to her.

"Don't worry, their probably at your new house." He said getting a smile from the hedgehog hybrid.

Scourge picked Fiona up and let her sit on his lap. "Our fourth kid." He said in her ear kinda nibbling it.

Fiona giggled. "Might be our fourth and fifth." Scourge stopped nibbling.

"What?" Fiona giggled harder.

"I'm just kidding." Scourge narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fiona, don't do that again." He said placing his hand on her stomach. Fiona couldn't help but blush from his affectionate touching of her stomach. She turned to where she could place her forehead on his.

"Scourge."

"Hmmm?"

"Why do we keep having children?" She asked. Scourge chuckled lightly.

"Because your tubes aren't tied." She laughed and kissed him.

Julia and Felix made puke faces while Daisy and Ruby giggled. "Ewwwww." Scourge and Fiona only smiled against each others lips.

Acelin only chuckled and Amy giggled. "Well, Amy no more just you and me huh?"

"Yeah, I guess not." She said leaning against the red kitsune.

"How many months are you anyways?"

"2." Acelin sighed.

"I can't wait for mood swings." He actually made Amy, Scourge and Fiona laugh.

Sally helped Sonic take a sit in the kitchen. "Wow, I'm going to be a dad." Sally giggled at him. She didn't completely believe that he would totally freak out about it.

"Yep, I thought it was a bit early though." Sally said. Sonic hugged her.

"Not at all! This is great!" He said as they looked to each other. Sally couldn't help but smile at the blue speedster.

"I hope 8 months from now you will still be saying that." Sonic chuckled.

"We'll just have to see." He said planting a kiss on her lips before going back into the living room.

"Is Ms. Rosy and Mr. Tails going to be coming home soon." Julia asked as Sonic patted the little red vixen on the head making her giggle at him.

"It's turning dark most likely their staying at Rosy's place." Sally said taking a seat with well Sonic took a place on the floor.

"Scourge, why didn't you tell us Rosy and Tails liked each other?" Amy asked. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"Because most likely you, Amy, would have tried to play match maker with them and it wasn't my place to tell anyways." He said. Fiona giggled at him.

Amy looked offended somewhat. "I would not have done that."

"Yeah, you would." Sally said getting a look from the sakura hedgehog.

"Yeah, you kinda would Amy." Sonic said getting a look from the sakura hedgehog.

"Whatever. I wouldn't have done that." She protested pouting.

"Leave Aunt Amy alone." Daisy said walking up to Amy to comfort her. Scourge only narrowed his eyes at them. Some odd reason Daisy believes that Amy is her aunt of all things. Everyone guessed because Rosy and Amy could go for long last twins if they wanted.

"That's right Daisy tell'em again." Acelin laughed.

"Anyways I wonder what they are doing?" Sonic asked getting a look from everyone. "What?"

* * *

><p>Night time came rather quickly but Rosy had put Dillon back to sleep. She kissed him on the forehead gently and carefully placed him back in the crib before leaving she turned on a night light and walked out leaving the door cracked.<p>

She happened to smile cooking going on or baking. She paid attention to the smell, chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate? She walked downstairs to find, exactly that sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. They were actually sitting on a blanket or bedding with another blanket on top. Rosy blushed, but she didn't know why.

"Hey, Rosy." She jumped seeing that Tails jumped right in front of her.

"H-h-hey Tails d-d-did…you do this?" He chuckled.

"Yep. Come on." He guided Rosy to the pad on the floor and helped Rosy sit down before sitting down himself.

He gave Rosy a plate of cookies and cup of hot chocolate. She took it still blushing.

"Tails, why did you do this?" She said blowing the hot chocolate to cool it down somewhat. Tails only shrugged but she did notice him blush. She giggled making Tails chuckle and scratch his head.

"Daisy asked if you were going to be living with us." Tails smiled. He had grown fond of Daisy just like she had grown fond of him.

"I could…if you would want me too." He said as Rosy blushed and almost choked on the bite of cookie she had eaten. She hoped Tails hadn't noticed.

"You don't have too. I mean you have a life in Mobius." Tails ears kinda fell. He really didn't mind moving here with Rosy. As you can tell he really liked her. Rosy noticed this.

"I wouldn't mind you know." He said making her blush again.

"Why?" She asked taking his hand. He entwined his fingers in between hers.

"Because…I…really like you." He said looking to her. Rosy could only look away blushing.

"I guess you could…" She said looking to him. Tails only smiled. Rosy felt his hand go into her hair as she stared into his blue eyes, this made her stop in mid-sentence.

She saw something different in Tail's eyes much different from what she had to look at for almost 4 years. She saw actually care, genuine care and…love? Could he really love her? They were caught again. Tails saw that wonder in her eyes. They first time he saw pain and sorrow but he slowly took that away from her. They both noticed. Their lips finally closed the space that was between them.

Rosy slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening their kiss. They finally pulled away to catch the breath that was really needed. They shared a warm smile as Rosy moved her arms around Tails waist and his around her hips. Rosy felt him place his namesake on her lap, wrapping her in warm. His tail was very fluffy she noticed but that was in the back of her mind. She laid her head on his shoulder as he laid his on hers. Sonic and the others thought that they hadn't gone too far in whatever relationship the hedgehog and kitsune had. But Rosy and Tails was a lot further in their relationship than everyone believed.

"I love you, Rosy." He whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too, Tails." She said as he pulled her closer. Tails placed his hand under her chin and gently pushing her head up to look to him.

"I really do mean that you know." She giggled and he chuckled as they shared another passionate kiss. Rosy meant it too. She never felt such a great feeling before but because of Tails she was able to experience it. Tails managed to get both tails around her as her hands moved up his neck and cupped his face deepening their kiss once again. No one would believe that these two would find love in each other. Rosy Rascal and Miles 'Tails' Prower Prime, together? They made it possible. Neither knew, how, when, where, or what bring them together but whatever it may have been it brought them together. They finally parted not really wanting to in the beginning.

Tails and Rosy shared a loving warming smile before she nuzzled her head into his chest making him chuckle and pull her back closer to him closing any space between them. They stayed like this for sometime having forgotten the hot chocolate that was probably cold along with the cookies.

"Tails."

"Yeah?"

"Can we finish the cookies now?" He chuckled.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww, a little Tails X Rosy moment. Too bad if you don't like it.<strong>

**Just in case anyone is getting confused about the children here they are parents and their ages  
><strong>

**Scourge age: 23 and Fiona age: 23 **

**Children: Felix age: 5, Julia age: 3, and Ruby age: 7 months**

**Rosy(biogiocally age: 17 but physical age: 23. Don't ask it's very complicated) **

**Children: Daisy age: 4 and Dillon age: 4 months**

**Patch age: 25 and Alicia age: 23**

**Children: Pearl age: 4 and Kevin: 2**

**Miles**

**Children: Rome and Roma ages: 2  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: The love

**Chapter 10: The love.**

* * *

><p>Tails and Rosy finished the cookies and hot chocolate hours before Tails decided to show Rosy her room. Dillon woke up only twice much too Rosy's relieve because it was usually four times a night.<p>

"Tails, do you have cover my eyes?" Rosy asked since Tails hand was blocking her from seeing.

"Yep." He chuckled. She sighed but then beamed hearing a room door open. Tails lead her in the door way. "Okay." He said removing his hand.

Rosy's mouth fell. Her room walls were green like Dillon's room and probably Daisy's room too. Tails had lined the surface of a rose in pink paint along Rosy's wall. The surface of the rose covered the whole side of the wall, on all four sides. Her bed was white with pink rose linens, covers, and pillows. Their was a nice white tub chair sitting in the upper right corner of the room. The curtains were yellow. She had a big closet. Her furniture was white and yellow.

Tails positioned Rosy's room where the moon shined brightly in her room if it was out tonight it would make everything perfect. But she could see in the backyard. "What do you think?" He asked.

Rosy let the tears fall alarming Tails. "What's wrong?" He asked turning her to him. She looked to him the tears streaming down her face. Tails smiled seeing she was actually smiling. These tears were from happiness not from sadness.

"I….I don't…know what to say." She said as Tails used his thumb to wipe the tears away. She noticed her room was right across from Dillon's room.

Tails wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tails…I am really grateful for this." She said making Tails smile grow wider.

"Don't-" Rosy cut him off crushing her lips on his. Tails only returned the kiss as Rosy cupped his face. Tails placed one hand on her upper back and the other on her lower deepening their kiss. Tails' tongue massaged hers gently almost stealing the sweet scent and taste of chocolate that had set on her breath and tongue. Rosy slowly pulled away.

"I do have to mention it." She said smiling along with Tails. He only planted his lips back on hers holding her closer to him once more.

"I love you." Rosy whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>Daisy and Julia woke up eager to start the day. Daisy ran out the door bumping right into Felix with Julia bumping into her.<p>

"Sorry about that Daisy." Felix said helping her up.

"It's okay." She said as he helped Julia up.

"Good morning, Lix!" Julia yelled making Daisy giggle. She noticed they got along with each other sometimes.

"Good morning, Lia." He giggled. "Wanna go play outside today?" he asked looking to Daisy and Julia.

"Sure!" Both girls beamed.

"Not until after breakfast." All three kids looked back to see Amy and Acelin walking out Rosy's room. Acelin was yawning while Amy was smiling at the ready to go children.

"But Aunt Amy-"

"No buts." Amy said as the children whined went to the kitchen.

Amy blushed when Acelin hugged her to him. "Your going to make a great mom." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and letting her go.

Amy turned around wrapping her arms around the neck of the red kitsune. "I know." She said kissing him. Sadly they were in front of Scourge and Fiona's room.

Scourge opened the door getting Amy and Acelin to look at him. "Can you too go back to that room," He said pointing to Rosy's room. "And do your business there." Fiona giggled coming out behind him holding Ruby who was drinking a bottle of formula.

Acelin chuckled as Amy rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen with Scourge and Fiona behind them.

"Good morning, dad and mom!" Felix and Julia said.

"Good morning, Mr. Scourge and Ms. Fiona." Daisy said pouring some cereal in a bowl. She dropped some piece to which Felix only ate before she could try to get them.

"Too slow." He teased making Daisy giggle. Felix did that same getting some cereal while Julia waited for her mother.

Scourge and Fiona only smiled but they felt somewhat old. "Good morning guys."

"Is Mr. Sonic coming back with Mrs. Sally?" Julia asked as Acelin and Amy took a seat getting some cereal themselves. Sonic and Sally decided to leave earlier that morning.

"Yep." Acelin said patting the little vixen making her giggle.

Fiona gave Ruby to Scourge while she fixed them some breakfast. Scourge looked down to the 7-month-old infant. She looked up at him giggling and throwing the bottle up hitting Scourge in the face.

Acelin couldn't not laugh at that. "Ace." Amy whined hitting him the stomach but he continued to laugh. Fiona only shook her head. Ruby did it every time she wanted someone to know she didn't want the bottle.

Felix and Julia tried to hold back their laughs but it was a little hard. Daisy winced seeing it looked a little painful. The bottle was a little over half full.

Scourge sighed picking the bottle off the floor and placing it on the table. He sat Ruby on the table and then popped her in the face making her whimper.

"Scourge-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Amy." He said. Amy glared at him.

"You didn't have to pop her." She said.

"Yes, I did. I did it Felix so he would know how it felt." Scourge said a Fiona placed a plate of food in front him. She would fix a plate for Julia and Felix a plate when they wanted to wait for it.

Julia giggled. "You got hit like that too." Fiona said placing a plate of cut up pancakes in front of her. Felix secretly teased her making her stick his tongue at him.

Ruby began to cry lightly till Fiona picked her up. "Stop crying daddy is sorry." Fiona said looking to Scourge, who only ate some of his breakfast and ignored Ruby's cries. Fiona bent down somewhat to where Ruby looked to Scourge. He only glanced at her then looked back to his food. Ruby reached for Scourge despite him being the one who made her cry. Scourge did his best to ignore her but she started crying again because of it.

"Awwwwwww, Scourge pick up the baby stop being such a scourge." Amy said making Acelin and Fiona laugh. Scourge rolled his eyes and took Ruby.

The ruby furred hedgehog nuzzled her cheek against his. Much like Julia used to do when she wanted Scourge's attention.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Amy and Daisy said. They thought it was so adorable. "Ace, look at that." She tapped him to make him look. Felix made a puke face while. Julia and Fiona giggled at it.

Scourge sighed and kissed Ruby on the cheek. Ruby giggled nuzzling her head in his shoulder. Scourge chuckled. He couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby. The girl could make you laugh even when you didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Tails woke up with Rosy nuzzled up on his chest. He only smiled warmly at her. She looked so peaceful.<p>

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Rosy groaned.

Tails couldn't be upset Dillon for ruining the moment. He always woke up at this time. Rosy wished the infant didn't do so. She only sat up bringing Tails with her.

"Good morning, Miles." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Tails giggled. "Good morning Rosalinda." Rosy blushed at her real name or the name she changed too.

"Waaaaaaa!...Waaaaaaaa!" Rosy quickly got up and walked into Dillon's room rushing up to his crib.

"Oooooh no, my wittle boy." She cooed at him as she picked him. His arms were moving everywhere reaching for her. She brought him to her face to let him know she was right there. He stopped waving his arms when they connected with her face. She smiled as he opened his tear-filled eyes looking to her. Dillon pouted his lips and whined lightly as he calmed down.

Tails smiled watching the Dillon whined somewhat but Rosy started cooing at him he stopped. "He's hungry Rosy." The double tailed kitsune said.

Rosy giggled. "Well, you have to leave because I didn't bring any formula." Tails blushed. He got what she meant.

"S-sure." He said nervously closing door and going downstairs. Rosy only giggled taking a seat to feed Dillon. Dillon really did wake up this early. She didn't know why he cried when he did.

Tails got down stairs to hear a knock at the door. He knew it was Scourge.

"Good morning." He said as he opened the door. He was right. Scourge was standing there holding a very excited Ruby, Fiona, Felix, Julia, Amy, Acelin and Daisy was at the door with him. Felix and Julia begged to come here after breakfast so Daisy could see her new room.

"Good morning, Mr. Tails!" Daisy beamed literally jumping in the doubled tailed kitsune's arms. Tails only chuckled catching her.

"Good morning, Mr. Tails!" Felix and Julia beamed running in past him. Felix stopped at the stairs with Julia already running up them.

"Come on, Daisy." He beamed. Tails placed the hybrid back on the floor as she ran after Felix upstairs.

Julia waited for them at Daisy's supposed room. "Come on!" She whined.

"Hush Julia." Felix growled at her. Daisy giggled at them. Here comes their fighting. She did think Felix's growling was cute. Julia pouted as Felix turned to Daisy covering her eyes.

"Open the door Julia!" He whined.

"Alright!" Julia happily replied. Opening the door. She would have squealed in delight of what she was looking at if Felix hadn't frowned and shushed her. Felix carefully guided Daisy in with Julia coming in after them with her hands on her mouth.

"Felix, can you take your hands off my face now?" Felix giggled and did so. Daisy's mouth fell wide open. Her walls were pink, they had green and yellow daisies on them much like her mother's room with the roses but they smaller and were scattered across the wall. They weren't painted in just line art. She had a princess canopy bed with pink curtains. All her furniture was pink, white, and yellow. She loved the entire room.

"Wow." She beamed turning around to Felix and Julia. "Thanks guys." She said hugging Felix. He blushed but hugged back.

"No, problem." He said. She let go hugging Julia.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you guys did really good." Amy said marveling over the place.<p>

Acelin and Scourge chuckled. "You should see what Tails did to Rosy's room." Scourge said. He put Ruby down on the floor letting her crawl around giggling away as usual.

Fiona looked around. She was proud of Scourge and Felix. "Where is Rosy?"

"Feeding Dill." Tails said going into the kitchen.

"Ewww." Scourge said getting a light punch from Fiona.

Scourge and Acelin took a seat. Acelin watched television while Scourge kept an eye on Ruby. He had too. The ruby furred hoglett could crawl out of his sight in a matter of seconds. Plus, he didn't want Fiona biting at his neck about Ruby getting into things she shouldn't.

"Hey, Fiona wanna check out Rosy's room?" Amy asked walking over to the stairs.

"Sure." Fiona ruffled Scourge's quills and went upstairs with Amy.

Tails walked back in the living room not hearing the girls go upstairs till he watched them reach the top. He turned to look at Scourge and Acelin smirking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Had fun last night?" Tails looked to the blanket and things that he and Rosy left in the living room. He couldn't hide the blush.

"We didn't do anything but eat cookies and talk. Okay?"Scourge and Acelin looked at each other."I'm serious." Tails said walking over and taking a seat on the love seat.

"Yeah, we believe ya." Acelin said. Scourge could help but chuckle. That chuckle didn't last long when Ruby started chewing on the couch cushion. Tails and Acelin chuckled as Scourge had to fight the infant to make her let go of the cushion without pulling it off the couch.

Fiona and Amy walked upstairs hearing Felix, Daisy, and Julia giggling in Daisy's room. Amy couldn't help but giggle herself. She and Fiona walked up to the room looking inside.

"Wow." Amy said marveling at the walls the most. Fiona was completely shocked. HER son did this?

"Felix, you did this?" She asked as the children ran up to them.

"Yep, Mr. Ace helped me some." Felix said as Daisy and Julia dragged Amy over to Daisy's walk in closet. Fiona couldn't stop the giant smile forming on her lips. She immediately took Felix in a tight hug.

"I am very proud of you." She whispered to him. She was very proud of him. She never thought that being a mother would make her this proud of anything. But Felix did prove her and Scourge wrong when he started walking around and running. She was extremely proud of him then. She laughed at herself. Such a simple thing of seeing a baby walk made her heart skip a beat with excitement. This feeling made her feel the exact same way.

Felix smiled from ear to ear. He loved making his mother proud. Especially Scourge.

Rosy walked out of Dillon's room holding the infant. He heard voices so he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. Rosy looked to see Daisy's room door open and shadow's at the door way.

"Morning." She looked too see Scourge behind her towering over her almost. He wasn't close enough to actually do it.

Dillon looked to him and started cooing. This made Scourge smirk. He did play with Dillon sometimes. He just didn't want Dillon to think he was his dad. Ruby looked to Rosy and Dillon. She started bouncing and giggling making Scourge chuckle at her. Dillon's attention was now on Ruby since she was the one with the most excitement. Since Rosy had him on her shoulder he could look at everything he wanted, which was Ruby. He even put his arm out to touch her.

Rosy giggled at the ruby furred hoglett. She can make anyone. "Morning, when did you guys get here?" She asked walking down the hall to Daisy's room.

"A little while ago." He said as they got to Daisy's room. He had already seen how good Felix and Acelin painted it.

"Wow." Rosy said. She couldn't help but smile at it. Daisy hopped off her bed where everyone was sitting and ran up to Rosy.

"Momma, look with Felix and Mr. Ace did to my room." She beamed pointing at the walls. Dillon looked to his sister and started cooing at her. Daisy smiled at him. "Good morning, Dill." She said.

Rosy smiled looking to Scourge, who only cocked a eye-brow at her. "What?" He asked. Ruby just looked around excitedly at everything.

"Thank you." She said hugging him. Fiona and Amy only watched with a smile. Scourge looked at her awkwardly.

"Um, your…welcome." He said. Rosy only giggled letting him go.

Sonic and Sally came by a few hours later with Cream, Bunnie and Antoine. Cream instantly fell in love with Felix, Julia, Daisy, Ruby and Dillon. She also forgave Rosy for what she did even though she had been gotten over it. Rosy had to hear her say it.

It wasn't close to afternoon and everyone thought it was time to get the process of moving Rosy, Daisy and Dillon completely into their new home.

"Wait guys why don't we take a picture in front of the house?" Cream suggested. She even had her camera and it's stand ready. Scourge and others looked at each other.

"Yaaaay!" Felix, Julia and Daisy cheered. "Picture time, picture time!"

Scourge sighed. He glared at Sonic when he patted him on the shoulders. "Don't worry, buddy it's just one picture."

Cream giggled. "Alright, all tall people in the back." She said waiting for everyone to get in position before setting the time on the camera. She ran in her place near Amy, Rosy, Fiona, and Bunnie.

"Alright guys what do we say?" Sonic asked with a giant smile on his face.

Fiona held Scourge's hand down, while keeping hers in place. Acelin and Amy sighed with the smiles still on their faces along with Tails, Rosy, Bunnie and Antoine.

The children, of course, didn't notice. "Let's do it to it!" they cheered at the flash went off.

* * *

><p><strong> The End...or is it? <strong>

**I didn't think I would do a sequel for this but why not? I thank all those who reviewed and added this story to their fave list and alert list. I really appreciate all of you guys who took the time to read my story. **

**I ask one more thing from my reader's from this summary of the sequel what should the title be?**

**Enemies for Life 2? Sequel Summary:**

**I know I do not belong with these people. Yes, they treat me wonderfully. They have ever since I was a baby. But I don't know why it seems I don't belong with them. In this place. I feel like I was taken and belong with...someone else. Every night I have a dream. I hear the cries and begging of a young woman or girl.**

**"Please, please, don't take her. Please, please, don't hurt her." I hear her cry. I hear myself. I am crying more like squealing. I see the blue eyes of a yellow face. I see the evil in those eyes. I see hate. I feel the hate he has towards me and I don't even know this person. **

**My name is Candy, Candy the pink double tailed Fox. And I am lost. **


End file.
